We Can't Determine
by HanSeoRin1
Summary: [SEQUEL INSIDE and END CHAPTER UPDATED!] Apa yang terjadi jika Luhan memiliki hoobe bodoh nan pervert layaknya Sehun? Jika Luhan juga terikat janji konyol dengan anak mesum ini, bagaimana jadinya? Akankah Luhan luluh pada bocah tersebut? YAOI. HUNHAN and some EXO couple! Just check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Title : We Can't Determine (Chapter 1)

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : find by yourself (suatu saat bisa berubah)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Word : 2K+

Annyeong haseyo!

Warning YAOI, BOYXBOY.

No plagiat!

No bash

Enjoy!

.

.

.

a/n : kalimat italic adalah pikiran dari cast. Terkadang percakapan telepon.

Cerita alami original dari otak polos Rin!

.

.

.

_Kris._

_Kris._

_Kris._

Ia terus berlari cepat tak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang memandangnya aneh. Ya beberapa, sebagian lagi memang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkahnya berlari secepat kancil secara tiba-tiba.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan otaknya selalu menyebutkan sebuah nama.

Kris.

Cukup itu.

"aish! kenapa harus tiba-tiba!" gumamnya sambil terus berlari kencang melewati selasar sekolahnya.

Kenapa otaknya?

Apa yang tengah ia kejar?

Apa yang tengah mendesaknya tiba-tiba?

BUGH!

"YAK!"

"mian!" teriaknya terus berlari tanpa menengok tak mempedulikan orang yang telah ia tabrak sebelumnya.

"hey! Noona!" orang itu balik berteriak.

_Noona?_

_Sialan!_

_Dia pikir aku perempuan?!_

Tak mau pusing memikirkannya, ia terus berlari menuju lapangan basket.

Namja itu menunduk berniat mengambil sebuah dompet berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di lantai tepat di depannya. Dari tadi matanya memang tertuju pada benda itu, dan pasti itu milik yeoja yang tak tau diri barusan.

"ya! Kenapa kau memanggilnya noona?"

"memangnya kenapa? Apa dia lebih muda dari ku?"

"pabboya! Dia itu namja!"

Seketika namja yang tengah memegang dompet itu terbelalak. Lalu ia mendatarkan wajahnya lagi.

"hh, mana mungkin. Dia itu yeoja, wajahnya saja seperti yeoja" bantah nya santai.

"cih! Kau ini tak pernah percaya pada sahabat sendiri!"

.

.

"XIUMIN!"

Orang yang namanya diteriaki segera menengok mencari arah suara.

"Luhan! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, "mana Kris? Kenapa lapangannya kosong?" tanya Luhan, bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya.

"kau terlalu lama datang kesini! Lihat mereka sudah pergi tau" ujarnya ketus sambil menunjuk pintu keluar lapangan basket sekolahnya.

Luhan menenggak air liurnya, "oh kau gila Xiumin! Menyuruhku tiba-tiba dan sekarang Kris sudah tak ada!" kesalnya.

"salah sendiri lama. Kajja kita pergi" Xiumin segera menarik lengan Luhan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Luhan.

Nama seorang namja yang kini merasa kesalnya tengah meluap-luap. Sudah ditabrak, oh maksudnya menabrak orang aneh tadi, sekarang Kris sang pujaan hati telah pergi.

Kalau satu sekolah dengannya tak apa, tapi ini Kris tak sesekolah dengan Luhan.

Apa apaan dengan nasibnya ini!

Sambil berjalan, Luhan meraba-raba pantatnya (?) mencari sesuatu yang baginya sangat lah penting.

"dompetku!" Luhan berteriak sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"waeyo?"

"kurasa aku menjatuhkannya" jawabnya polos.

"ya! Bodoh sekali kau ini!"

"lalu bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa makan kalau begini" lagi, kepolosannya muncul.

"makan terus pikiranmu! Besok kita cari" jawab Xiumin enteng.

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa menuruti Xiumin. Dengan terpaksa.

.

.

CKLEK

"annyeong hase— oh! Mana orangnya?" tanya nya sendiri.

"apa kita terlambat mendaftarkan diri?" tanya seseorang lagi disebelahnya.

"apa-apaan yang lambat Kai? Kita datang pada jam yang sama seperti yang disur—" ia melihat jam tangannya dan menepuk jidat nya sendiri.

"bagaimana? Jam berapakah sekarang uri Sehuna yang manis?" tanyanya dibuat selembut mungkin, meskipun ia sebenarnya kesal bukan main.

"jam sepuluh lewat tiga puluh sembilan" jawabnya, ia terus menatap jam tangannya tak percaya.

"oh bagus, sekarang kita tak bisa mengikuti club dance ini" gumam Kai.

"hey, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Segera Sehun dan Kai memutar kepalanya.

"annyeong haseyo" jawabnya serentak sambil membungkukkan badan. Sedangkan orang yang baru saja datang hanya berdehem.

"mm, Xi-Xiumin hyung.. Bisakah kami mendaftar untuk mengikuti club—"

"andwae! Tidak bisa! Kalian sudah terlambat, seharusnya kalian datang setengah jam yang lalu" jawabnya cuek.

Kai berdehem, "ayolah hyung, kami takkan mengecewakan club ini jika hyung memberi kesempatan lagi" mohonnya.

"sudah kubilang tidak!"

"hyung kami moh—"

"ANDWAE!"

Mendengar itu, Kai menyenggol lengan Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiam diri.

Mengapa tak membantunya? Jangan-jangan ia memang tak berniat mengikuti club ini? Pikir Kai sekilas.

Sehun segera tersadar dan membenarkan suaranya.

"ehem hm, apa hyung butuh bukti?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Kai mengeryitkan alisnya tak mengerti apa maksud Sehun itu. Biasanya otak Sehun begitu lemah untuk memikirkan ide yang bagus.

"bukti apa? Bukti yang seharusnya hanyalah tepat waktu" jawab Xiumin selaku ketua club dance.

"ya itu kami tau hyung, tapi biarkan kami menari untuk memastikan bahwa kami akan membanggakan club ini nantinya"

"HAHAHA! Kau bercanda hah? Bagaimana bisa kalian membanggakan jika kalian saja telat hanya untuk pendaftaran?" tanya Xiumin yang lebih mengarah kesindiran dan meremehkan.

"kami akan merubah sikap kami hyung. Jebal, kali ini hyung perbolehkan untuk menunjukkan bakat kami" mohon Kai lagi.

Xiumin berpikir keras dan..

mulai mengiyakan.

"baiklah, tapi jika tak mencukupi syarat.. kalian harus membersihkan ruangan dance ini setiap minggunya! Selama setahun!"

Sehun ataupun Kai tersentak dan terbelalak mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia memberikan hukuman seperti itu? Itu sungguh kejam.

"ne hyung" jawab Kai mantap. Sehun segera menoleh dan melebarkan matanya menatap Kai. Tatapannya penuh makna 'kenapa kau berani sekali!'

_Matilah __riwayatku!_– Sehun.

.

.

Ia membolak balikkan dompet itu.

Hitam dan simple, ya sangat simple untuk seorang yeoja.

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, Sehun membuka dompet itu.

Terlihat tidak sopan mungkin.

"oh, ini?!" tanyanya saat melihat sebuah foto seorang namja. Tampan, oh tapi tidak. Lebih tampan dirinya sendiri, bagi Sehun.

Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya tajam memandang foto tersebut.

.

.

.

"HEY! HEY! TENANG!" teriaknya sambil mengetuk ketuk meja nya keras membuat murid-murid disana terdiam seketika.

Makhluk apa itu? Wajahnya memang lah cantik dan manis, tapi kenapa ia memiliki watak yang begitu tegas?

Ia mendatangi sahabatnya.

"apa sudah semuanya? Ayo kita bisa memulainya" ajak Luhan menarik lengan Xiumin yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"tunggu, masih ada lagi"

"nugu? Aku tak mau membuat tenggorokkan ku serak hanya karena meneriakki hoobe berisik ini" kesalnya.

"ya tunggu sebentar lagi Luhan" jawabnya sambil terus menatap lurus kedepan.

"siapapun itu mereka terlambat! Tak bisa ditoleransi!"

Xiumin menatap Luhan, "percaya padaku. Mereka penting Lu"

Luhan hanya bisa mendengus dan kembali ke mejanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, terlihat dua orang namja tengah berlari ke arah Xiumin.

"hyung! Mian kami terlambat" ujar Kai setelah sampai dihadapan Xiumin. Ia dan Sehun terus berusaha menormalkan detak jantung dan nafasnya itu.

"ck! Kalian ini, baru kemarin aku bilang jangan pernah terlambat lagi. Dan sekarang kalian masih saja terlambat?!" kesal Xiumin. "mau ku hukum? Cepat masuk!" sambungnya lagi memerintah sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"ne hyung. Jeongmal mianhae" jawab mereka sambil menunduk lalu memasuki ruangan dance yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak orang itu.

Sehun dan Kai segera berjalan menuju ke gerombolan yeoja dan namja yang berada disana.

Membaur, ingin mereka.

"hey hey! Kemana?! Kalian sudah diterim— oh cepat kesini!" teriak Xiumin membulatkan matanya mengintimidasi mereka.

Mereka berdua memberhentikan langkah kakinya dan mendatangi Xiumin.

"untung saja kita mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa" bisik Kai ke Sehun sambil menyeringai.

Ya, memang kemarin mereka menang dari Xiumin. Tarian mereka sungguh membuat Xiumin terpesona dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menerima mereka sebagai anggota baru club dance sekaligus mendapat gelar Dance Prince.

"KEURE! PERKENALKAN NAMA KU LUHAN DAN ITU XIUMIN. YEOJA DAN NAMJA TOLONG BERPISAH! AKAN KUABSEN, DAN YANG KUSEBUTKAN NAMANYA SILAHKAN KEDEPAN UNTUK MENUNJUKKAN KEMAMPUAN KALIAN" teriaknya lalu membalikkan badan mengambil secarik kertas dimejanya.

Sehun terkaget mendengarnya dan melihat orang yang baru saja berteriak itu. Wajahnya sungguh manis dan can—

_Yeoja itu?__!_

DEG!

"sudah kubilang. Dia itu bukan yeoja Sehun! Dia sunbae kita, disini ia sebagai wakil ketua club" jelas Kai yang ikut menatap arah pandangan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa membeku.

Semuanya terlihat mustahil.

.

.

Sehun merogoh kantung belakang celananya mencari-cari dompet yang ia rasa Luhan tinggalkan kemarin.

Ruangan dance itu sudah terlihat sepi dan hanya berisi beberapa anggota baru terbaik serta sang ketua dan wakil ketua club.

Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan yang tengah terduduk di sofa sambil mengipasi perutnya dengan baju nya sendiri.

Melihat dada datar itu Sehun sekarang yakin bahwa orang itu memang namja.

Yang sangat manis.

Namun keraguan selalu ada.

"mm, Lu-Luhan hyung. Merasa kenal dengan dompet ini?" tanya Sehun ragu-ragu sambil menunjukkan dompet hitam itu.

Dengan cepat Luhan membelalak dan merampas dompet itu dari tangan Sehun.

Luhan membuka dompetnya dan bernafas lega.

"apakah itu pacarmu hyung?" tanya Sehun polos.

Ini kau kenapa Sehun? Bertanya seperti itu tak sopan.

"mana?" tanya Luhan datar.

"foto itu"

"KAU MEMBUKANYA! APA KAU GILA?! SIAPA NAMAMU? APA KAU TAU ITU NAMANYA ADALAH MERUSAK PRIVASI ORANG? KAU ANGGOTA BARU KAN?! KENAPA KAU SUDAH KURANG AJAR?! APALAGI YANG SUDAH KAU LIHAT SELAIN FOT—"

"LUHAN! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" potong Xiumin menghentikan teriak Luhan yang menyerocos dan sepertinya takkan berhenti.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan mulai berbalik badan.

_Percuma saja cantik, ucapannya seperti kereta api yang tak ada hentinya. Apakah mengucap terimakasih saja terlalu berat?_

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kai.

"Sehun?" ujar Luhan mulai bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik tangan Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan malas.

DEG!

_Oh perasaan apa ini?_ Benak Sehun.

"namamu Sehun kan? Mian aku berteriak tadi. Gomawo telah menemukan dompet ku" kata Luhan pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"n-ne hyung, gwenchana. Cheonma" jawabnya bergetar.

Keringat mulai menetes melewati pelipisnya, jantungnya berdegub tak terkendali, dan kedua telapak tangannya mulai mendingin tegang.

"gwenchana? Apa kau sakit? Tanganmu dingin sekali" khawatir Luhan saat merasakan telapak tangan Sehun mulai mendingin.

Sehun menarik tangannya cepat sehingga tautan mereka terlepas, "ne gwenchana hyung".

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat tanda mengerti, namun tak berapa lama ia segera memicingkan matanya.

"kauu.. YANG MEMANGGILKU 'NOONA' ITU KAN?!" teriak Luhan lagi.

Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan untuk selalu berteriak. Semua orang tau itu.

Sehun menjadi kikuk, apa bisa ia membantah?

Luhan pasti mendengar teriakannya kemarin.

"ah n-ne hyung, aku tak sengaja memanggilmu seperti itu. A-aku tak tau kalau kau itu namja, wajahmu cantik seperti yeoja sih"

"YA! SEHUN! AKU TAMPAN PABBO!" teriaknya kini lebih kencang membuat semua orang diruangan itu menutup kedua telinganya –termasuk Sehun dan Luhan sendiri–

"mian hyung. Tapi kau benar-benar can—" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Luhan. Tatapan itu seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tak pernah lagi berani mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu lagi –menurut Luhan–

Lidahnya menjadi kelu, dan keringatnya semakin membanjiri wajah seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan berpesta ria menang dalam hati karena akhirnya Sehun dapat bungkam.

"keure, mohon merapat. Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan" ujar Xiumin.

Sehun segera bernafas lega dan menjauhi Luhan. Menjauhi tatapan mematikannya itu lebih tepatnya.

Sedangkan Luhan segera memakai baju kaos nya lagi setelah Sehun pergi dari hadapannya. Dan tentunya beberapa yeoja dan namja yang 'terpilih' diruangan itu mengeluh kesal saat mereka tak bisa melihat abs tak terlalu menonjol milik Luhan itu.

Karena menurut mereka itu sungguh seksi.

Sesaat setelah orang orang disana berkumpul, Luhan berjalan menuju mejanya dan duduk santai disana.

Xiumin mulai angkat bicara, "jadi begini.."

.

.

"ada masalah apa tadi?"

"tak ada masalah apapun"

"lalu kenapa Luhan hyung berteriak murka kepadamu?"

"ck! Ah molla. Dia itu memang sudah hobby berteriak Kai, kau kan sudah tau sendiri"

Kai mengangguk angguk, ia memang sadar bahwa sunbae yang satu itu memang hobby berteriak.

"sebenarnya ia cantik, tapi sikap nya itu begitu angkuh" sambung Sehun.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau—" Kai memberi jeda.

Sehun segera menghentikan langkah kakinya dan Kai yang melihatnya spontan juga ikut berhenti, "apa? Aku tak menyukainya!" kesal Sehun.

Kai tersenyum licik, "ya! Apakah aku mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya tadi? Atau jangan jangan itu memang benar"

_Ya! Apa yang tengah aku bicarakan dengan Kai?!_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya menyingkirkan pikiran yang penuh berisi tentang Luhan, Luhan, dan Luhan itu.

"sudah! Aku tak mau membicarakan dia" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan Kai tersenyum lebar melihat Sehun yang menurutnya sedang dilanda kasmaran itu.

"ya! Kai-ah! Kajja!" teriak Sehun saat melihat Kai tetap berdiri sambil terus tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Kai pun segera menyusul Sehun dan terus menggoda nya disepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

"KRIS!"

"KRIS OPPA SEMANGAT!"

"OPPA FIGHTING!"

"KAU PASTI BISA OPPA!"

"oh dia memang memiliki banyak penggemar, tak terkecuali penggemar dari sekolah kita. Mereka bahkan tak mendukung tim kita"

"tentu saja, dia kan tampan. Apalagi ia sangat hebat bermain basket. Kapan ya sparing ini terjadi setiap hari?" tanya Luhan sambil mengkhayal.

"ck! Dasar"

Luhan tersadar dan menatap Xiumin, "ya Xiumin! Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mencari orang yang tepat untuk lomba itu? Kenapa tidak kau saja? Aku tak mau! Merepotkan!"

"oh masalah itu mudah saja Lu, kau pastinya sudah tau Sehun kan? Dia orang yang cocok. Dan tugasmu adalah.. menyuruhnya mengikuti lomba itu" jelas Xiumin yang sukses membuat Luhan terbelalak.

"apa maksudmu?! Aku tak mau! Kau saja! Aku sibuk tau"

"hey, sudah lama club kita tak mendapat juara. Dan aku yakin Sehun pasti mampu" kata Xiumin sambil menepuk punggung Luhan pelan.

"kalau aku bilang tak mau ya tak mau! Kenapa kau terus memaksaku untu—ya baiklah!"

Xiumin langsung menyengir lebar. Ia tau hanya dengan menatap Luhan pasti ia akan tunduk begitu saja.

Asal kalian tau, Luhan selalu menutupi kekurangannya dengan cara menjadi sunbae killer seperti yang hoobe dan seangkatannya kenal. Sungguh akal yang pintar.

Tapi tidak untuk Xiumin.

Sayang sekali.

"Ah! Kris! Kris!" panggil Luhan saat menyadari sparing mereka telah selesai dengan akhir Kris Cs lah yang memenangkannya. Kini orang yang tengah dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Luhan, ia berjalan mendatanginya.

"hey, sudah lama tak bertemu" kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

"oh n-ne Kris" pipi Luhan mulai memerah.

"Ah permainanmu tadi sangat menakjubkan Kris, dan, ini untukmu" Luhan menjulurkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam sebotol air mineral dingin kearah Kris.

"gomawo Luhan-ssi" dengan segera Kris menerima nya, ia membuka tutup nya dan menenggak air dingin itu.

Luhan terbelalak dan membuka sedikit mulutnya.

Pemandangan ini sungguh membuatnya kecanduan. Kris tengah meminum air. Jakun nya naik turun dengan begitu seksinya. Ditambah lagi badannya yang mengkilat karena keringat nya sehabis bermain tadi, rambut nya yang sedikit basah di beberapa bagian dan keringat yang begitu leluasanya mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

Oh jangan lupakan saat ini Kris tengah membuka baju timnya, tentu ia sedang topless. Keringat itu mulai mengaliri abs Kris.

Luhan, tolong kendalikan dirimu.

"Luhan, Xiumin, aku kembali dulu. Gomawo, sampai bertemu lagi" Kris tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan dan meninggalkan mereka.

"XIUMIN! Dia membuatku gila!" teriak Luhan sambil memeluk lengan Xiumin sesaat setelah Kris dan timnya meninggalkan lapangan basket itu.

Dan Xiumin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

Ia terbiasa.

Sangat terbiasa dengan tingkah kekanakan Luhan itu.

"ingat! Bujuk Sehun untuk mengikuti lomba itu. Setidaknya, 3 hari mulai dari hari ini kau sudah mendapat tanggapan 'iya' dari Sehun itu. Dia perlu banyak berlatih"

DEG!

Luhan segera tersadar ke alamnya dari rasa berbunga-bunga itu dan memasang wajah datar.

_Kenapa ia terus? Merepotkanku saja!_

"ne ne!" kesal Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Sorry for typo (s), and bad EYD :)

Rin bakal lanjutin kalau ada yang minta nih, hihi xD

Gomawo telah membaca *bow*

Review juseyo! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : We Can't Determine (Chapter 2)

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : find by yourself (suatu saat bisa berubah)

Rate : T

Annyeong! Rin kembali lagi membawa chapter terbaru hihi :D

Warning YAOI, BOYXBOY.

No plagiat!

No bash

Enjoy!

.

.

.

_Kelas_

_Kelas_

_Kelas_

"dimana kelas nya? Ck! Ini benar benar merepotkan!"

Luhan kini sedang mengacak acak file dan profil anggota baru club nya di ruang dance berusaha mencari biodata hoobenya yang bernama Sehun itu.

"Xiumin juga sudah gila apa! Dia pikir 3 hari itu cukup?!" kesal nya lagi. Ia mungkin berpikir ada seseorang diruangan itu yang akan mendengar keluh kesah nya.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia bergumam kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Memang sih seharusnya ia sudah bisa tidur nyenyak atau setidaknya menikmati makanan dirumahnya.

"aha! Wajah datar ini! Haha!

Oh..

Sehoon..

itu nama aslinya.

Baru tau" ujar Luhan mengangguk.

"kelas.. sebelas empat"

_Sebelas empat_

_Sebelas_

_Empat_

_XI – 4_

"tunggu! Kelas paling rusuh dan menyebalkan itu bukan?! Oh sial!" kini Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil meremas kesal rambutnya.

_Aku akan benar-benar mati besok._

.

.

.

"kenapa harus bersama ku hah?! Bukannya ada Xiumin?"

"hey! Xiumin itu hanya bisa bernyanyi dan menari. Sedangkan kau bisa melakukan bela diri"

"baiklah, kita mau kemana ini? Mau kau gunakan menjadi apa ilmu bela diri ku?" tanya seorang namja yang tengah Luhan tarik, Baekhyun. Teman sekelas Luhan dan Xiumin.

Sepertinya Baekhyun cukup bangga dengan kemampuan bela diri nya.

"ke ruang kelas sebelas empat" jawab Luhan polos sambil terus menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"oh" jawab Baekhyun singkat berkesan santai.

Ia sempat mencerna lagi penuturan dari Luhan. Namun segera Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membuat Luhan juga ikut berhenti.

"kau gila apa ya? Itu kelas paling buruk sejagad raya. Aku tak mau!" tolak Baekhyun.

Luhan memandang lurus kedepan mencermati situasi.

"hey, kelas mereka sudah dekat. Masa kau takut dengan hoobe mu sendiri? Kau payah!" ujar Luhan meremehkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tampak berpikir.

_Haha, __dengan cari ini __aku pasti menang_ pikir Luhan.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya dan mendekati Luhan. Ia menepuk bahu Luhan dan berbisik.

"kalau begitu.. kau pasti sanggup sendirian kesana, aku memang payah dan kau sangatlah hebat Luhan. Semangat!"

Setelah kata terakhir ia selesai ucapkan, Baekhyun segera melesat meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam membeku.

_Haha, __alhasil __aku sudah pasti kalah _pikir Luhan miris.

Dan seperti yang diperkirankan, Luhan harus ke ruangan mengerikan itu sendirian. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam dalam menyiapkan mentalnya untuk nanti.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki nya lagi menuju ruangan kelas Sehun. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Detik detik mendekati ruangan itu, mulai terdengar sayup sayup suara ricuh di pendengaran Luhan.

Ruangan itu sungguh ribut setengah mati.

Luhan sempat terdiam memperhatikan sesuatu.

Di depan pintu kelas Sehun terlihat seorang guru namja yang nampaknya depresi tengah terduduk menyembunyikan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

Badannya bergetar, mungkinkah ia tengah..

menangis?

Luhan mengamati lebih intens sembari mendekatkan dirinya perlahan.

Kepalanya dipenuhi cairan berwarna kuning kental, bau nya amis dan menyengat. Sepertinya telur..

busuk.

Ya busuk.

"haha, memalukan sekali guru itu. Kelas XI-4 memang jjang! Mereka bahkan bisa mengunci guru seenaknya. Daebak!" kagum seorang yeoja berbicara pada lawan bicaranya melewati Luhan.

Dengan itu pula Luhan terbelalak dan, suingg..!

Ia justru terus berjalan melewati kelas itu menuju toilet yang berada disebelah kelas Sehun.

BRAK!

Luhan membuka kasar pintu toilet.

"oh sungguh aku bisa gila jika harus seperti ini!" gumam Luhan, bibirnya kini sudah memucat membayangkan dirinya jika ia terus nekat masuk ke dalam kelas Sehun.

Mungkin ia akan di bully habis habisan. Atau bahkan ia akan memiliki nasib yang sama dengan guru yang tadi.

Luhan terus mengusap usap dada nya yang tak bisa berhenti berdetak tak karuan sambil menstabilkan nafas nya.

Mungkin terlihat terlalu berlebihan. Namun jika kalian yang berada di posisi Luhan, bagaimanakah jadinya?

"hyung?"

Luhan sontak terperanjat kaget.

Terlalu percaya diri karena mungkin banyak 'hyung' yang berada disana? Tidak.

Hanya ada Luhan di toilet itu.

Dan suara itu..

"huaaa! Sehun! Untung saja kau disini hah hah" Luhan menetralkan nafasnya lagi. Sehun hanya memperburuk kondisi Luhan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung? Bukankah kelasmu berada di lantai bawah?" tanya Sehun.

"kenapa kau bisa betah dan bertahan di kelas sadis seperti itu?" Luhan malah balik bertanya.

"biasa saja" jawabnya enteng.

"cih! Oh ya, ngomong ngomong, kau harus mengikuti lomba dance yang telah di beritahukan Xiumin kemarin"

Sehun menatap Luhan serius, "harus? Kau memintaku? Atau memaksaku?" tanya Sehun menautkan alisnya heran.

"terserahmu. Yang pasti kau harus menjawab 'IYA'. Titik!" ini bahkan sebuah paksaan, Luhan.

"ya hyung! Kau tak bisa seenaknya memaksaku tau! Aku tak mau sebelum kau memintanya dengan sopan"

"TIDAK! Kau hanya cukup bilang iya Sehun-ah!"

"dan kau hanya cukup meminta dengan sopan Luhan hyung!"

"maaf saja, aku tidak akan menjual club ini murahan Sehun. Kau akan dikeluarkan jika menolak tak peduli apa itu, gampang kan?" Luhan menyeringai.

"oh dan club dance tak akan memiliki anggota bertalenta seperti aku lagi. Silahkan saja mengeluarkan ku, gampang juga kan?" kini Sehun balas menyeringai dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di dalam toilet.

Luhan terbelalak dan menarik lengan Sehun sebelum ia benar benar pergi.

"Sehun-ah.. Jebal..

Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan mu apapun itu" Luhan memohon dengan imutnya memasang puppy eyes.

Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali meremas wajah cantik nan lucu itu.

Wajah Luhan benar benar membuatnya gemas.

_Kyeopta!_

"apapun?" tanya Sehun pura-pura cuek.

_Perasaan ku tak enak _pikir Luhan sesaat.

"ne Sehun-ah. Apapun" jawab Luhan terus memamerkan puppy eyesnya, sesekali ia mengedip kan matanya nakal untuk merayu Sehun, sang namja datar itu.

Namun jika ini berhasil atau pun tidak, setelah ini Luhan berjanji akan membenturkan kepalanya ke pillar sekolahnya karena telah berlaku konyol dan tak tau diri seperti itu.

_Cukup menarik dan menguntungkan._

Sehun terdiam memikirkan apa yang akan ia ajukan untuk Luhan. Sehun tersenyum licik dan bertanya lagi.

"kau berjanji hyung?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, semoga saja permintaan Sehun tak melewati batas normal.

"ne Sehun, aku berjanji. Palli katakan"

"kalau hyung berbohong dan tak mengabulkannya, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari club dance" ancam Sehun.

Entah kenapa saat ini sepertinya Sehun yang bertingkah seperti penguasa dibandingkan dengan Luhan yang berstatus sebagai sunbae serta wakil ketua club dance itu.

"iya iya!" kesal Luhan.

"baiklah. Aku mau..

permintaan ku dilipat gandakan menjadi, 10 permintaan!" kata Sehun tegas berhasil membuat Luhan menelan salivanya dan terbelalak.

"apaan i—"

"menolak?" potong Sehun.

"bu-bukan, hanya saja aku takut kalau kau meminta yang tak wajar Sehun. Lagipula itu sangat banyak"

"mm, bagaimana ya? Sepertinya 10 permintaan ku ini akan tak wajar semua. Tapi bukankah hyung tadi berkata akan mengabulkan apapun itu?" goda Sehun mengeluarkan wajah evilnya.

Luhan segera berpikir sesaat, sebuah pikiran datang dan ia spontan membelalakan matanya, "HEY! BOLEH SAJA TAK WAJAR, TAPI KAU TAK BOLEH MELIPAT GANDAKAN LAGI PERMINTAAN ITU!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun langsung bungkam seribu kata, sebenarnya itu yang akan Sehun lakukan.

Ia berniat untuk melipat gandakan permintaannya lagi menjadi seratus atau bahkan seribu permintaan lagi.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam, ia tak mungkin juga sekejam itu pada namja yang ia cintai.

CINTAI?!

Oh entahlah..

"keure. Cukup 10 hyung" ucapnya melemah pasrah.

"bagus kalau begitu. Lalu untuk yang pertama apa?" tanya Luhan masih was-was.

Sehun menyeringai lebar, "pertama..

jangan pernah marah padaku jika aku menyebutmu cantik hyung"

What the hell!

"YA! ITU BUKANNYA TAK WAJAR SEHUN! TAPI ITU MERENDAHKAN HARGA DIRI KU!" teriak Luhan.

Kembali, untung saja toilet itu sepi, jadi ia bisa leluasa berteriak, khusus untuk Sehun.

"berarti meno—"

"NE! NE! Aku takkan marah!"

"berjanjilah"

"aku..

berjanji" Luhan merelakan harga dirinya.

Sehun menyeringai menang.

"jadi.. kau itu cantik hyung. Sangat cantik melebihi yeoja. Kalau kau yeoja, pasti sudah aku jadikan pacar, hyung. Oh ya! Apa kau benar benar namja hyung?"

Oh bagus sekali Sehun, baru permintaan pertama kau sudah membuat Luhan membelalak murka.

"KAU MEMANASIKU HAH?!" teriak Luhan tepat diwajah Sehun.

"kenapa kau marah hyung? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"terserahmu Sehun!"

_Itu hanya permulaan._

"jadi, hyung berniat mendengarkan permintaanku yang kedua?" tanya Sehun menggoda sambil berjalan mendekati Luhan.

Luhan termundur tiga langkah.

Ia merasa terancam saat ini. Kini Sehun seperti singa yang siap untuk menerkam targetnya.

Warning! Warning!

Kata itu selalu mengiang-ngiang di otak Luhan seolah itu adalah sirine alarm bahaya.

"berhenti disitu! CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU DAN TETAP JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Luhan lagi sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan menyuruh Sehun berdiam ditempat.

Sehun segera berhenti, "oh Luhan hyung. Mengapa kau suka sekali berteriak? Apakah tidak lelah?" tanya Sehun yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan.

Tapi Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

_Susah sekali dijinakkan!_

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, "dan karena aku adalah hoobe yang baik hati, ini sangat mudah.. maka permintaan ku yang kedua adalah..

jangan pernah berteriak dihadapanku" ujar Sehun menatap tajam Luhan.

Luhan tertunduk, entah ia takut atau.. malu.

"ne Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum menang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sebagai bonusnya, kini ia tau sebuah rahasia terbesar seorang Xi Luhan.

"biarkan aku menyentuhmu"

Luhan menatap Sehun cepat, "what the..! Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Luhan kaget bernada tinggi, tetapi bukan berteriak.

Ia memang sudah seharusnya menepati janji nya untuk hoobe kurang ajar ini.

Sehun mendekati Luhan, Luhan terbelalak dan mencoba untuk mundur -lagi-. Tetapi sayang, dirinya telah terpojok di dinding.

"Se-Sehun apa yang k-kau lakukan? Berhenti"

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan terus menghimpit badan Luhan.

Kini Luhan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan sampai dagunya lembut, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan, tepatnya ke telinga nya.

"permintaan ketiga baru saja kulakukan" bisiknya seduktif sambil sedikit meniup daun telinga Luhan.

Lalu Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan menjauhkan dirinya sedikit.

"hyung eotte? Masih wajar kan?" tanya Sehun.

Pipi Luhan memanas, "cepat selesai kan permintaan konyol mu itu. Masih ada 7 lagi, dan setelah itu kau harus menerima tawaran lomba itu" jawab Luhan menahan rasa malu dan canggungnya.

"apa Luhan hyung sudah tak sabar?" rayu Sehun tak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan.

"keure, permintaan keempat. Aku ingin hyung membuatku tersenyum, dengan cara apapun itu" sambung nya.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "apa maksudnya Sehun?"

"lakukan apa saja, aku sudah siap" Sehun segera memandang tegas wajah Luhan dengan tatapan datar. Ia menahan dirinya supaya tak tersenyum apapun itu yang Luhan lakukan, walau sebenarnya hanya melihat Luhan pun Sehun dengan mudah tersenyum sendiri.

Luhan memikirkan cara yang tepat, ia mulai menggembungkan pipinya lucu ke arah Sehun yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Tak sampai 5 detik, Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lagi, "Sehun-ah, aku tak bisa melakukannya jika kau menatapku seperti itu" ujar Luhan polos berkesan manja sambil menunduk.

Sebentar lagi Luhan! Padahal Sehun hendak tersenyum melihat kelucuan dan kemanisan wajah mu, dan sayangnya Luhan segera menghentikannya dengan alasan yang err.. tak masuk akal.

"beri aku keringanan" mohon Luhan masih tertunduk manja.

Sehun berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum penuh arti, "keure hyung. Permintaan keempat di simpan dulu, tapi bukan berarti ini lenyap. Kau bisa melakukannya saat aku menyuruhmu suatu saat nanti. Dan keringanan untuk mu.." Sehun berpikir lagi.

"aku mengurangi tiga permintaan"

Luhan menatap Sehun terbelalak, "sungguh?! Jadi permintaan aneh mu itu sisa tiga?!" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"ne"

"gomawo Sehun-ah, kau baik sekali!" Luhan segera tersenyum lebar sambil sesekali mengeluarkan tawa renyah.

"cukup, jangan senang dulu. Aku akan memberitahu permintaan yang kelima" ucap Sehun datar.

Luhan segera berhenti bertingkah, "ne, apa itu?" tanya Luhan semangat, ia terlampau senang dengan peringanan yang telah Sehun berikan.

"hyung, kau harus menuruti apapun yang ku mau, kapanpun, dan dimana pun. Tapi tenang saja, ini takkan membuatmu lelah dan menderita hyung" ujar Sehun menekankan kata 'apapun'.

"aku tak percaya" jawab Luhan.

"harusnya kau percaya"

"hh, keure aku percaya. Apa maumu?" tanya Luhan mengalah.

"cium pipiku dulu"

Asdfghjkl!

Kata itu sukses membuat Luhan membelalak sempurna.

"kalau hyung tak mau tak apa kok" ujar Sehun tersenyum manis.

"benarkah?" tanya Luhan penuh harap. Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada dirinya.

"ne. Dan setelah ini, berarti aku akan mengundurkan diri juga"

Kata itu sukses membuat Luhan sweetdrop.

"a-aku.."

"apa? Kenapa hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"gwenchana" jawab Luhan lalu mendekatkan dirinya kepipi kiri Sehun ragu-ragu.

Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk bisa menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi ramping Sehun. Dan..

CUP

DEG!

DEG!

Kedua jantung namja itu berdetak tak karuan. Luhan segera melepaskan ciumannya di pipi Sehun cepat.

"sudah kulakukan" Luhan kembali ke posisinya dan tertunduk malu. Wajahnya merah padam.

Entah ia malu atau malah, ia senang.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "terakhir" ujar Sehun.

"apa itu?" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun dalam, berharap banyak.

Dan sekali lagi, entahlah apa yang ia harapkan kali ini. Sebuah permintaan yang wajar, atau permintaan yang konyol semacam tadi.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya.

"biarkan aku menjadi namjachingumu"

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan terbelalak dan mungkin ini adalah permintaan terkonyol yang pernah Sehun minta.

"HAH?! Sehun, a-aku.. tidak bisa..

..menolakmu"

"aku sudah berjanji untuk mengabulkan apapun itu bukan? hehe" sambung Luhan yang nyata nya adalah sebuah dusta.

Sehun tersenyum manis.

"aku akan mengikuti lomba itu. Dan gomawo hyung"

.

.

.

"hyung.. aku memang anak nakal"

"tidak tidak" ia menggeleng.

"hyung, aku benar benar menggilaimu"

"tidak" ia menggeleng.

"hyung.."

"TIDAK!" ia menggeleng lagi, kini lebih kasar dan cepat.

"okay.." ia menghembuskan nafasnya dalam dalam.

"chagiya, aku bertingkah nekat seperti ini karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ia tersenyum tipis.

"oh oh Sehun yang gila. Apa yang tengah kau peragakan itu?" tanya Kai pada Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap cermin dikamarnya dan mulai berkomat-kamit tak jelas seperti tadi contohnya.

"aku tidak gila Kai! Mm.. sepertinya belum, Luhan hyung memang sungguh membuatku gila" ujar Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"mati saja kau sana" gumam Kai pelan.

.

.

"ya Luhan! Apa kau mendengarkan pembicaraanku?!" teriak nya menepuk keras pundak Luhan.

"hah? Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan gelagapan.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kris.

"mm, ituu.. ti-tidak ada apa apa" Luhan memaksakan senyumnya, Luhan tak mungkin memberitahu. Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup memberitahu Kris bahwa baru saja ia memikirkan, Sehun?

Ya, Sehun.

Hoobe yang lumayan kurang ajar.

Hey! Apa yang dipikirannya?

Bisa diulangi lagi?

"ya sudah, cepat habiskan makanan mu. Ini sudah malam" ujar Kris lembut.

"ne Kris"

_Untung saja kau tak mendengarkanku – _Kris.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, Luhan masih berkutat ria dengan komik dihadapannya.

"kau tak ke kantin?" tanya Xiumin.

"WUAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luhan tertawa keras tepat di telinga Xiumin.

"ya! Luhan! Kenapa malah tertawa?! Aku butuh makanan, bukan tawa mu!" ucapnya sambil menoyor kepala Luhan membuat Luhan tersadar dan menatap Xiumin polos.

"kenapa kau menoyor kepalaku?"

"ck! Kau mau ke kantin tidak?!" tanya Xiumin keras.

"tidak, aku disini saja hihi" jawabnya santai sambil tekikik geli menatap komik yang ia pegang.

"baiklah. Aku pergi saja kalau begitu" Xiumin segera berjalan menjauhi Luhan -yang begitu aneh hari ini- menuju kantin sekolahnya.

Luhan terus asik membaca, tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa perutnya perlu diisi dan mungkin err..

ia hendak pipis.

_Membosankan__Sehun.._

_Aku merindukanmu._

PLAK!

Luhan menampar pipinya sendiri saat ia tersadar dengan batinnya sendiri.

"aw aw. Sakit sekali tamparanku" gumamnya mengusap pipinya yang tadi ia tampar.

"bodoh" sambung Luhan mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"kau bodoh Luhan!" lagi, mengejek.

"chagiya.." namun bukan dengan yang ini. Dan Luhan sadar itu bukan ucapannya, bukan suaranya.

"apa? Siapa kau—

SEHUN?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mian untuk couple EXO lain yang belum muncul di chapter lalu, chapter ini, dan untuk chap selanjutnya. Ntar pasti ada deh, cuma sekarang 'HunHan first' ne! ^^

Rin usahakan update secepatnya :)

Bash boleh kok.

Kritik juga boleh.

Asal buat story nya aja ne.

Jangan para cast :D

**Review jangka 12 jam (setelah publish) ::**

**= aasjhgirl : gomawo ne! ^^ Iya, buat chapter awal, ke-pervertan Sehun emang belum saat nya keluar.**

**Sekarang udah kan? XD #maknaepower! #apaini -_-**

**= kimyori95 : Rin wakilin, kata mereka : iya! Haha #gaje**

**= xiuhana : udah nih, semoga bagus ne :)**

**= Misspo : gomawo! ^^ Udah nih, semoga makin gak sabar buat chapter selanjutnya ^^**

**= qie kaisoo 2 : udah nih, semoga bagus ne :)**

**= juniaangel58 : udah kan? Semoga bagus ne :)**

Thanks buat yang udah nyempatin review dan yang gak Rin jawab :D jeongmal mianhae.

Yang pasti gomawo! *deep bow*

Yang ngefav atau pun ngefollow!

Kamsahamnida! ^o^

Sudah membayangkan betapa pervertnya Sehun di chapter selanjutnya? *smirk*

Review juseyo!


	3. Chapter 3

Title : We Can't Determine (Chapter 3)

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : find by yourself (suatu saat bisa berubah)

Rate : T nyenggol M (masa iya?)

Annyeong! Rin kembali lagi membawa new chapter! Ciaattt! /tolonglupakan/

Warning YAOI, BOYXBOY.

No plagiat!

No bash

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"ya aku Sehun, baby" rayu nya sambil mencolek dagu Luhan.

"YAK! Jangan sentuh aku!" Luhan menggeliat jijik. Beberapa anak yang berdiri didekat mereka menatap aneh kedua orang tersebut.

_Cih! Baru hari pertama sudah bertingkah menjijikkan seperti ini _- Luhan

"aku pergi ke toilet dulu. Kau kembali sana ke tempatmu!

Hutan!" Ejek Luhan langsung melesat ke toilet karena ia tak bisa lagi menahan rasa ingin pipis nya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sehun.

"ya! Baby! Tunggu aku! Tempatku bukan di hutan! Tapi di hatimu!" teriak Sehun yang sempatnya menggombal demi Luhan sembari mengejarnya yang sudah keluar dari kelas Luhan sendiri.

.

.

"aah leganya— SEHUN?! Kenapa kau disini?!" kaget nya setelah menyelesaikan haknya (?) saat melihat Sehun tengah menyandarkan diri santai di sebelah pintu toilet yang Luhan gunakan.

"sudah selesai?" Sehun bertanya balik sambil memainkan kuku kuku nya.

"ya"

Sehun menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Luhan, "mari kita lanjutkan permintaan ku yang lalu itu"

_Aduh! Apa lagi ini?! _- Luhan

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "dikelas ku"

"dikelasku saja baby" goda Sehun.

Luhan segera terbelalak, "tidak! Dikelas ku! Aku akan mati sebelum sampai kekelasmu"

Sehun berpikir sejenak dan menyeringai.

"sama seperti kemarin saja baby" rayu nya mendekati Luhan perlahan.

_Seperti kemarin?_

_Bukankah kemarin di toilet?_

_Di toilet ini?!_

_LAGI?!_

_Bahaya! Dia pasti akan melakukan hal__ yang__— oh tidak!_- Luhan

Luhan termundur dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"BAIKLAH DIKELASMU!" teriaknya terpaksa sebelum Sehun melancarkan gerilya nya. Badannya telah bergetar hebat.

Sehun ikut berhenti melihat Luhan, "mm.. Aku berubah pikiran, disini saja lebih baik"

DEG!

Luhan menarik nafasnya kaget, "Se-Sehun.. lain kali saja ne?" Luhan tersenyum kaku dengan suara yang ia buat selembut mungkin. Luhan berencana kabur dari toilet hina itu sebelum..

"baby.. kau memiliki janji untuk menuruti kemauanku" ujar Sehun menatap tajam mata Luhan. Luhan tertunduk sebentar karena tatapannya lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"kau bilang tak akan membuat ku menderita kan?! Ini namanya menderita!"

"tidak akan terlalu menderita baby, jangan melawanku atau.."

"ATAU APA?!" Luhan berteriak.

Sehun terdiam dan menatap wajah Luhan, sepertinya Luhan sedang benar benar marah kali ini.

"AH! BULLSHIT SEMUA TENTANG LOMBA ITU! UNDURKAN SAJA DIRIMU! AKU TAK PEDULI!" sambung Luhan berteriak, ia mendorong keras pintu toilet dan segera meninggalkan Sehun sendirian disana.

BRAK!

DEG!

Sehun terbelalak dan..

tentu sakit rasanya. Bukan di telinga, tapi disini *remasdada*. Bukankah ini pertama kalinya Luhan benar benar marah? Semua teriakkannya terdengar sama, namun terlihat beda. Yang ini, Sehun sangat tanggap mengetahui.

Luhan sangat marah.

Luhan berjalan lunglai selama menuju kelasnya, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu bodoh telah berkata seperti itu. Dadanya nyata terasa sesak.

Ia memasuki ruangan nya lagi dan duduk ke kursinya. Disana Xiumin telah datang dan sedang asik membaca komik yang Luhan baca sebelumnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Luhan tak peduli pada Xiumin, Luhan hanya berharap Sehun datang lagi kekelasnya dan menggoda nya seperti tadi. Lalu 'rencananya', Luhan akan meminta maaf. Bukan begitu Lu?

"Xiumin! Aku tak mau harus merayu Sehun mengikuti lomba itu!"

Oh benarkah sekarang kau menyerah Luhan?

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Xiumin santai tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan sama sekali. Ia justru menyeruput minuman yang berada di atas mejanya.

"kau taukan Sehun itu keras kepala dan sekarang aku harus menuruti semua kemauannya dengan alasan ia akan mengundurkan diri dari club jika aku tak menurutinya"

"cih! Menjengkelkan!" sambung Luhan bergumam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Ia terbelalak dan tersedak, "UHUKK! Kau harus menuruti semua kemauannya!" Xiumin berteriak menatap bengis Luhan. Luhan kini gantian terbelalak dan menggangguk cepat tanpa sadar, tanda ia mengiyakan perintah Xiumin.

Ya sekali lagi rencana tetap rencana, tapi rencana tak bisa melawan takdir.

Sehun, orang yang ditunggu Luhan, memang tak kunjung datang.

.

.

"oh kenapa aku harus mengiyakan tadi?! Sialan!" kini Luhan tengah menuju kelas Sehun.

Ya kelas mengerikan itu lagi.

Namun kali ini Luhan telah menyiapkan mentalnya matang-matang sebagai ganti karena ia telah membentak Sehun tadi.

Ia menapakkan kaki untuk yang pertama kalinya di ruangan itu.

Tak ada guru yang mengajar. Pantas ruangan ini layak disebut pasar. Ah tapi tentu guru mana yang bersedia mengajar mereka kalau pada akhirnya ia akan kena bully? Tak sudi bukan?

Matanya terus menelusuri keberadaan seorang hoobe bernama Sehun. Seseorang yang memiliki rambut coklat manly, mata sipit tajam, hidung mancung tampan, rahang tajam, bibir tipis yang ehem.. seksi, dan wajah yang datar.

Ia mengabsen satu persatu kursi yang kosong maupun yang terisi hoobe. Namun belum matanya mendapati Sehun, tak disangka beberapa benda asing (?) menimpa kepalanya.

PLETAK!

Luhan menutup matanya kasar mencoba melindungi mata indahnya itu. Ia juga mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Cair.

Lengket.

Bau!

Busuk!

Telur?

Busuk?!

LAGI?!

HOEEEKKK!

Author juga jijik yang beginian /lupakan/

"A-PA I-NI?!" tanya Luhan geram mengelap wajahnya meskipun ia merasa sungguh jijik.

Seketika ruangan kelas itu berubah menjadi hening. Tak ada satupun yang berani tertawa seperti mereka membully guru atau pun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

Ternyata kelas ini hanya berani terhadap guru ya?

Atau karena image Luhan yang sepertinya sadis dimata mereka?

"YAK! BODOH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN TERHADAP PACARKU?! KALIAN GILA HAH?!" teriak seseorang yang Luhan kenali sebagai Sehun itu memecah suasana.

Pacar?

Aku rasa hubungan mereka telah berakhir tadi.

Sehun dengan cepat berlari kecil menuju Luhan dengan ekspresi yang penuh rasa khawatir. Ekspresi yang belum pernah Sehun keluarkan selama ini.

Kai, sahabat Sehun hanya bisa terbelalak dan menganga mendengar serta melihat adegan gratis itu. Tak terkecuali seluruh teman sekelas Sehun yang tak kalah herannya dengan Kai.

"TISSUE MANA TISSUE! CEPAT AMBILKAN!" perintah Sehun berteriak. #lol

Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Luhan, sedangkan tangan satunya memegang tangan kiri Luhan.

Seorang yeoja yang iba pun akhirnya memberikan tissue yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit itu ke arah Sehun.

"i-ini" ujar yeoja yang diyakini sebagai Eunji itu takut-takut.

Sehun merampas cepat tissue itu dan menarik lengan Luhan supaya pergi dari kelasnya yang sudah Sehun anggap sangat keterlaluan itu.

Dan Luhan?

Ia hanya bisa mencoba menstabilkan langkah kakinya supaya tetap seimbang dan tak jatuh atau tersandung karena ia terus menutup matanya tak ingin cairan menjijikkan itu mengkontaminasi mata cetar nya.

Tak lama, ia merasa dipaksa duduk melalui dorongan di kedua bahunya. Dan tentu ia hanya duduk meskipun ada rasa tak yakin dan ragu.

Tapi pada kenyataannya yang ia duduki terasa empuk.

UKS.

Ya Sehun membawa Luhan ke UKS sekolahnya dan mulai membersihkan wajah Luhan lembut dengan tissue pemberian temannya tadi.

"gwenchana? Maafkan kelas ku yang kurang ajar tadi itu" Sehun angkat bicara.

Ada nada menyesal dan khawatir di setiap kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan.

"gwenchana, Sehun" Luhan berani menjawab karena ia yakin telur busuk itu telah bersih dari wajahnya namun tak lupa meninggalkan bekas bau menyengat.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, kulitnya sekarang menjadi sangat kencang dan kaku karena bekas telur itu mulai mengering.

"ini sungguh bau. Menjauhlah" Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun berusaha membuat Sehun menjauh darinya yang kini terlihat sangat hina karena bau yang benar benar membuat siapa saja muntah hanya karena menghirupnya.

"gwenchana. Kajja ke wc, bersihkan wajahmu. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu untuk menghilangkan bau telur itu" Sehun menahan badannya tegas supaya tetap dekat dengan Luhan dan menarik paksa tangan Luhan.

Nada itu sungguh datar, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu ceria dan perhatian.

Sesampainya, Sehun menunggu Luhan untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"sudah? Ini, pakai. Semoga bisa menghilangkan baunya"

Sehun memberikan sebuah benda yang disebut sebut sebagai pembersih wajah itu.

"aku rasa baunya telah berkurang. Gomawo" ucap Luhan setelah ia selesai membersihkan wajahnya.

Untung saja seragamnya tak terkena cairan hina itu sedikitpun. Ajaib.

"baiklah. Aku ke kelas dulu" lagi-lagi Sehun berbicara begitu datar, kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Luhan.

"Sehun!" Luhan menarik lengan Sehun cepat.

"a-aku mohon kau jangan keluar dari club" sambung nya.

Tanpa menatap Luhan, Sehun tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, "hh, enak saja. Aku tetap keluar, apa pedulimu?"

Luhan terbelalak, apa benar dengan apa yang ia barusan dengar?

Atau telinganya.. error?

Ini bukanlah Sehun -pervert- yang ia kenal.

"Sehun maafkan aku, tapi aku mohon kau jangan keluar dari club" mohon Luhan.

"kau kan.. masih berstatus menjadi pacarku. Apa benar kau tega meninggalkan ku sendirian di club itu?" entah setan apa yang merasuki Luhan.

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Luhan pun tak tahu, bahkan setelah ia mengucapkannya Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Ia mengomeli lidahnya dalam hati, akhir-akhir ini sang lidah sering kurang ajar terhadap dirinya dengan selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang pasti akan disesalinya.

"ya, aku memang masih pacarmu baby. Lagipula.." Sehun membenarkan posisinya menghadap Luhan.

"kau masih memiliki janji untuk menuruti semua kemauan ku. Lalu..

aku tak jadi mengundurkan diri" sambungnya lagi sambil menyeringai menang.

Ini apa-apaan?!

Sehun selalu membuat Luhan menderita! Rasa kesal Luhan memuncak lagi.

"LALU APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?!" tanya Luhan berkesan membentak membuat Sehun terbelalak.

"hey baby, jangan berteriak. Bukan begitu?" tanya Sehun menyadarkan Luhan. Sepertinya Sehun tidak berbakat untuk bisa cuek terhadap Luhan. Buktinya, ke-cuekan Sehun hanya bertahan dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

Luhan segera sadar dan mempoutkan bibirnya tanda ia sangat sangat sangat kesal terhadap Sehun. Bold semua kata 'sangat' tadi.

"baiklah jika hyung sudah tak sabar.. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyatakan bahwa aku ingin.."

.

.

.

.

"mencium mu" sambung Sehun.

Ekspresi Luhan terlihat biasa saja. Ia tak menolak dan tak mengiyakan juga.

Apa Luhan mulai menerima semua yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya?

Sehun mendekati Luhan seperti biasa dan Luhan juga mundur seperti biasa. Tetapi kali ini raut wajah Luhan terlihat lebih santai.

Sehun menautkan alisnya, kenapa Luhan terlihat begitu santai kali ini?

_Ciuman dipipi __bu__kan? __Terlalu b__iasa_- Luhan

Itu kesalahan besar, Luhan telah meremehkan kekuatan (?) Sehun sebagai hoobe pervert.

_Kau kira aku bermain-main? Tak ada waktu untuk bermain_- Sehun

Dan kini sampailah Luhan terpojok. Sehun mengunci tubuh Luhan dan meremas kedua bahunya.

DEG!

DEG!

Perasaan ini..

Selalu menghampiri keduanya saat harus saling berdekatan.

Dan berdekatan..

di tempat yang sama seperti yang lalu lalu.

TOILET.

Apa tak ada tempat yang lebih elite dari ini?

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, kini telapak tangan kanannya mulai meraup pipi kiri Luhan.

Sedangkan tangan Luhan tetap betah di sebelah kedua pahanya.

Ia pasrah?

Tidak!

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin melawan. Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa harga dirinya telah terinjak-injak?

Tetapi sayang, perasaan ingin tahu melawan pikiran sehat nya.

Ia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"kau tak boleh menolak.. atau kau akan tau akibatnya"

Luhan hanya mengangguk cepat.

Oh jadi kini sudah bertambah menjadi dua pengkhianat. Si lidah dan kepala kurang ajar itu.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Sehun meniup lembut bibir pink Luhan dan sukses membuat Luhan menutup matanya pelan.

CUP

Oh tidak di pipi!

Sehun menyatukan bibir tipisnya ke bibir plum Luhan.

Luhan segera terbelalak dan baru menyadari semuanya. Tangannya bergerak cepat ke arah bahu Sehun dan mencoba mendorong nya. Sehun menyeringai sejenak seraya membuka kedua matanya dan dengan cepat memasang eagle eyes nya.

Tubuh Luhan melemas saat Sehun mulai menghisap bibir bawahnya lembut. Tenaganya seketika menghilang entah kemana.

Matanya mulai ikut tertutup, selain ia ingin menghindari tatapan tajam Sehun.. ia juga..

menikmatinya.. mungkin?

Sehun terus melumat bibir manis Luhan dan tangan kirinya mulai menjalari tubuh Luhan seduktif.

"mmh" desah Luhan teredam secara tak sadar saat Sehun menemukan titik sensitifnya. Sehun bersorak ria bahagia saat merasa bahwa Luhan kini mulai mengikuti jalan permainannya.

Luhan mulai mencoba membalas lumatan Sehun, tangannya kini melingkari leher jenjang Sehun. Sesekali ia remas dan tekan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kau kalah Luhan?

Kau menyerah pada Sehun sang pervert profesional?

Haha.. lucu sekali ending ini.

Sehun berpikir licik, dan pikiran itu ia terapkan pada Luhan. Ia, menggigit keras bibir Luhan.

"akh-mm!" pekik Luhan.

Dengan segera Sehun menelusupkan lidahnya menyusuri mulut Luhan. Tangannya yang tak mau kalah juga ikut menelusup ke dalam seragam Luhan.

"Se-hunnhh"

Oh, Luhan kau salah mengeluarkan jenis suara (?).

Tujuannya untuk menyadarkan Sehun supaya berhenti dengan aktivitas panas ini, namun itu terdengar seperti desahan Luhan yang begitu renyah dan seksi bagi Sehun.

Membuat Sehun semakin nekat.

Decakan saliva memenuhi toilet itu, tentu dibarengi dengan saliva yang mengalir di ujung bibir Luhan dan Sehun.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"LUHAN! DIMANA—"

Ia membeku dan terbelalak di ambang pintu, teriaknya seketika terhenti melihat pemandangan super panas itu.

Dan orang yang disebutkan namanya spontan mendorong keras tubuh Sehun yang tampaknya mencoba tak peduli. Sedangkan Sehun berdecak kesal.

"XIUMIN?!" teriak Luhan tak mau kalah, ia terkejut.

KRIK

KRIK

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Luhan berkata lagi.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"ne hyung, apa yang hyung lakukan? Padahal my baby Lu masih ingin melanjutkannya dengan ku" celetuk Sehun mengangguk lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"yak! Aniya! Kembali ke topik tadi! Jangan dengarkan ucapan Sehun, ia sedang mabuk. Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Luhan yang sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk keras kepala Sehun.

"aw baby! Uh sakit" gumam Sehun manja yang tentu tak mendapat tanggapan dari Luhan.

Xiumin masih setia menganga dan terkejut sebelum ia mulai tersadar.

"ah Kris! Dia ada di—"

"DIMANA?! KAJJA ANTAR AKU!" Luhan berteriak memotong ucapan Xiumin dan menarik lengan nya meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun yang menatap kepergian kedua sunbae -yang satu pacar- nya itu terbelalak.

_Kris?_

_Apa Luhan memiliki pacar lain?_

_Kenapa ia tak pernah memberitahuku?_- Sehun

Sehun menggeram kesal membayangkan raut wajah Luhan yang begitu bahagia saat mendengar nama 'Kris' tadi.

Ia tahu siapa itu Kris.

Tidak hanya 'tau'. Sehun benar benar mengerti seluk beluknya. Dan dirinya tersenyum kecut saat memikirkan wajah Kris.

.

.

.

"Luhan berhenti! Aku lelah! Lagipula dia pasti akan lama disini. Tenang saja" ujar Xiumin ngos-ngosan.

Sontak Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"benarkah ia akan lama disini? Kalau begitu..

ayo cepat! Supaya aku bisa lebih lama juga dengannya!" Luhan menarik tangan Xiumin lagi, tapi kali ini dicekal oleh Xiumin.

"tunggu" /horror/ *deng deng deng!*

Luhan terdiam lagi dan menatap Xiumin penuh mohon untuk berlari bersamanya lagi #inisumpahalay ._.

"bersihkan dulu itu"

Xiumin menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Awalnya Luhan terdiam sesaat karena tak mengerti apa maksud sahabatnya.

Namun karena IQ nya yang diatas rata rata (?), akhirnya Luhan terbelalak, dan seketika pipinya memanas.

Ia mengelap bibirnya sendiri dengan kerah seragamnya. Sehun sungguh hebat telah memberi bekas di diri Luhan (?).

"kajja!" ajak Luhan untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

.

.

.

"Kris!"

"hey Luhan!"

Luhan segera memeluk badan jangkung Kris. Ia rindu.

Tak lama setelah itu Luhan melepaskan peluknya.

"ada pertandingan lagi?" tanya Luhan dan disambut dengan gelengan serta senyuman manis oleh Kris.

"lalu?"

"kami hanya mengunjungi. Oh! Kami mengunjungi sekolahmu, tapi aku mengunjungi mu" kata Kris yang sukses membuat Luhan merona.

"Luhan, ayo membolos. Kita kerumah ku dan—" Kris tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia pikir Luhan akan tahu dengan maksud yang memiliki unsur pervert itu.

"apa?" tanya Luhan polos. Tapi sebenarnya memang Luhan tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kris.

"kau tau kan, kita bisa melaku—"

Drrt drrt

"sebentar Kris" potong Luhan lalu mengambil handphone disaku blazer nya. Kris menunggu sabar.

Luhan menatap layar handphone nya sebentar lalu memasukkannya lagi. Saat melihat handphonenya, mimik wajah Luhan terlihat kesal.

"nah, apa tadi? Kita bisa melakukan apa?"

"bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja kerumah ku?" tanya Kris berkesan meminta.

"tapi ini masih jam seko—"

Drrt drrt

"aish!" Luhan berdecak sebal.

Ia mengambil handphonenya lagi dan membaca pesan itu.

Lagi-lagi orang yang sama, selalu mengganggunya.

**Sehun pabbo**

**Kenapa tak membalas? Cepat ke kantin sekarang!**

Sepertinya Luhan tak terlalu peduli dengan Sehun. Ia berniat memasukkan handphonenya lagi sebelum..

Drrt drrt drrt drrt drrt..

Getar itu tak berhenti tanda sebuah panggilan masuk.

Ia melihat dan kembali berdecak sebal –sangat sebal–

"_apa?!"_ Luhan bertanya malas tetapi dengan nada kesal.

"_cepat ke kantin sekarang!"_ bentak Sehun. Orang yang menelpon Luhan.

Kris hanya bisa menatap aneh Luhan.

"_tidak bisa sekarang! Aku ada kerjaan__!__"_

"_kerjaan apa? Bukankah kau bertemu dengan Kris? Iyakan?!"_

Hati Luhan mencelos mendengarnya.

"_hmm K-Kris? Si-siapa yang—"_

"_cepat datang! Atau setelah ini aku benar benar mengundurkan diri!__ Aku tak bercanda!__"_

Tut tut tut..

Kris terbelalak, bukankah namanya baru saja Luhan sebutkan?

"siapa?" tanya Kris datar.

"emh, itu hanya.. teman? Ya teman! Dia menyuruhku untuk menemaninya.. Mian Kris" jawab Luhan ragu.

Kris menarik nafasnya pelan, terlihat ia sedikit kecewa.

"ya tak apa. Lain kali bagaimana?" tanya Kris.

Luhan kini bisa tersenyum, "ne! Pasti!" jawab Luhan mengangguk. Kris juga ikut tersenyum dan membelai sayang rambut Luhan.

"Xiumin! Aku mau pergi, kau ikut tidak?" tanya Luhan kearah Xiumin yang sedikit jauh dari mereka. Terlihat ia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seorang namja yang kalau tidak salah bernama Chen.

Namja dari sekolah Kris juga.

"tidak, aku disini saja. Aku akan menyusul" jawab Xiumin.

Luhan mengangguk dan menatap Kris lagi dengan sayu.

"mian Kris.."

"gwenchana, sana datangi temanmu. Nanti ia marah" ujar Kris lalu mengecup pipi Luhan.

Luhan terbelalak dan latar belakangnya berubah menjadi berwarna pink dengan gambar love berterbangan disekitar Luhan. Pipinya memerah.

"gomawo Lu" sambung Kris.

"ne Kris" Luhan menunduk dan berlari menuju kantin. Ia merasa..

Sangat senang!

.

Matanya terbelalak menangkap kejadian itu. Sebelumnya Luhan telah berkata bahwa bersamanya hanya sekedar 'teman' pada Kris. Tentu sakit bukan?

Lalu ini? Baru saja, kecupan di pipi dari Kris adalah hal yang tidak bisa dibilang hanya sebatas teman lagi.

Pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Remember! Fanfic yang ini sepertinya gak bakal ada konten M nya ya.

Paling nyenggol atau nyempil dikit ada lah. Jadi jangan paksa Rin buat masukin sesuatu yang berbau M di ff ini ne. Rin gak sanggup lagi #gilaalay #pundung ._.

Oh ya, ada yang bingung di chapter 2, permintaan Sehun dirasa cuma sampai 6. Sebenernya kata Sehun yang 'cium pipiku dulu' -modusgila- itu udah masuk ke permintaan yang ke 6. Jadi jumlahnya udah 7 :) #makin bingung gak? -_- semoga enggak.

Thanks for following, fav, and for your review ^^

Mind to review, again?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : We Can't Determine (Chapter 4)

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : find by yourself (suatu saat bisa berubah)

Rate : T

Annyeong! Rin kembali lagi

Warning YAOI, BOYXBOY.

No plagiat!

No bash

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Kakinya berjalan cepat. Yang pasti ia ingin segera sampai pada tujuan daripada harus menerima resiko.

Kelas demi kelas ia lewati, namun hal yang tak disangka sangka adalah saat melewati perpustakaan..

BRUK!

Luhan menabrak seorang namja.

Sepertinya si kutu buku baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Begitu cepat Luhan simpulkan karena namja itu mengenakan kacamata bulat dan tebal. Tapi ia begitu tinggi untuk Luhan, sehingga harus sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya.

_Aish! Kenapa masih ada saja kutu buku di dunia ini yang sudah modern?! _- Luhan

"ma-maafkan aku" Luhan berkata sambil menunduk berkali kali, setidaknya ia harus sopan.

"ya tak apa, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf" Luhan dan dirinya berjongkok untuk mengambil buku buku yang jatuh. Sudah pasti buku namja itu.

Layaknya di sinetron sinetron, tak sengaja tangan namja itu menyentuh punggung tangan Luhan. Kedua manik mata bertemu.

"CHANYEOL!" seseorang dari belakang namja itu berteriak, suaranya begitu melengking tinggi menyebabkan Luhan dengan cepat mencari asal suara itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Pergi sana! Biar aku saja yang membantunya!" namja itu menarik kerah seragam Luhan hingga tubuh Luhan berdiri dan ia mendorongnya kecil.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol bertanya kasar.

"ini! Lepas! Tak pantas!" Baekhyun merampas kacamata yang tengah dipakai Chanyeol dan meleparkannya ke tanah. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menginjak kacamata itu hingga pecah.

Kini wajah asli namja itu terlihat. Bahkan Luhan berpikir, 'Kenapa harus memakai kacamata jika tidak memakainya saja ternyata sangat tampan?'

Chanyeol terbelalak, namun Luhan hanya menatap mereka datar. Berkali kali Luhan menyumpahi namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

_Dasar kampret!_

_Tak tahu diri! Sialan! Brengs_—

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tajam. "jangan dekati Chanyeol! Dia hanya milikku!" teriaknya lagi. Chanyeol pun berdiri.

Hey Baekhyun, Luhan bahkan bisa mengalahkanmu dalam urusan teriak berteriak!

"baiklah, maafkan aku" Luhan kembali membungkuk berkali kali sebelum ia meninggalkan mereka berdua. Daripada harus memperpanjang masalah, lebih baik menghindarinya.

"dasar tak jelas! Aneh!" gumam Luhan saat ia telah menjauh.

"Baekhyun. Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah sebelum nya ia menatap kepergian Luhan.

"kau milikku. Dan segala yang aku punya harus original. Kau tahu, aku menerima dirimu apa adanya. Bukan seorang kutu buku palsu" Baekhyun berjongkok dan mengambil semua buku Chanyeol. Namun belum terambil semua, Chanyeol justru ikut berjongkok menatap Baekhyun dan menyentuh dagunya.

Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun singkat.

"Baekhyun, jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi. Kau tahu tidak? Kacamata itu adalah pinjaman dari temanku, dan aku harus ganti rugi sekarang. Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum menahan tawa nya. "aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan pada yeoja berwujud namja tadi" Chanyeol membalas senyum Baekhyun setelah mendengarnya. Setidaknya Baekhyun telah sadar atas perbuatannya dan dirinya tak harus menanggung rugi atas kacamata itu.

Chanyeol, sang peniru. Namja yang selalu dipanggil bunglon oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya. Mengapa? Karena ia selalu merubah rubah gaya berpakaiannya. Terakhir kali sebelum menjadi kutu buku tadi, bahkan ia pernah mengenakan masker layaknya karakter Kakashi Hatake di film Naruto.

.

.

.

"ada apa?" tanyanya malas. Kini ia tengah menatap bosan ke arah Sehun yang sama sekali tak menatapnya.

"kenapa lama sekali?"

Sehun mulai lagi dengan kalimat yang bernada sangat datar.

_Ini pasti gara gara orang aneh tadi. Sialan! _- Luhan

"tidak, aku tidak lama"

"menurutmu. Aku tadi sempat mendatangi lapangan basket—" ia memberi jeda.

"lalu?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya kesal, "siapa kapten basket yang tadi bersama mu?"

To the point.

Bukan nama. Namun status yang ia minta.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, Luhan tau benar siapa maksud Sehun. Ia kembali kesal saat mengingat bahwa dirinya tak jadi berdua dengan Kris hanya karena Sehun.

"teman"

_Teman kah seseorang yang mengecup pipi itu?_ - Sehun

"oh" justru itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

_Hanya __'__OH__'__?_

_Tak bertanya lebih dalam lagi?__Tak bertanya lebih banyak la—_

_Tunggu! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!_

_Aku berharap Sehun mencemburui ku?_- Luhan

"jadi kau memanggilku hanya karena ini?" tanya Luhan, Sehun melirik Luhan yang sepertinya sedang kesal itu.

"chagiya.. Mengertilah, aku tak mau kehilanganmu" Sehun berdiri dan memeluk erat tubuh Luhan. Nada manjanya kembali muncul dan Luhan.. memerah.

"Se-Sehun.. lepas, ini di kantin"

"tidak, sebelum kau menjawab kenapa kau tak pernah mengakui ku sebagai pacar dan kenapa kau sepertinya menyukai Kris"

_Kris?_

"apa maksudmu aku tak mengakui? Dan kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyukai.." ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Luhan tau kalau Sehun sudah mengerti tanpa harus dijelaskan lebih panjang lagi.

Sehun melepas peluknya, kedua tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Luhan.

"aku hanya butuh jawabanmu"

Luhan mendengus kesal, "oke! Aku akan menjawab masalah Kris terlebih dahulu"

.

.

.

"kalau makan jangan cepat cepat baby"

Matanya membulat. Semakin membulat lebih tepatnya. Pipinya menggembung karena penuh dengan makanan. "akum makan sangat pelan Kai momom.."

"jangan berbicara, nanti tersedak"

Kyungsoo dengan kecepatan kilat memukul kepala Kai.

Kai hanya mengaduh kesakitan. Kenapa pacarnya ini begitu sensi hari ini?

Apa ia sedang PMS?

"YAK! Kenapa Soo baby memukulku?"

Kyungsoo menyempatkan untuk menghabiskan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab Kai.

"kau menyuruhku untuk makan dengan perlahan. Tapi saat aku menjawabmu kau malah melarangku untuk berbicara! Mau mu apa?!" Kyungsoo sepertinya sedang dilanda emosi.

"ah baby jangan marah begitu, nanti aura manismu menghilang" "eh tapi apakah kau sedang PMS sehingga hari ini kau begitu gemar marah?" sambung Kai bertanya. Kai terlihat sangat antusias dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"bagus Kai! Bagus sekali" ia menepuk nepuk bahu Kai sebelum ia memukul lagi kepala Kai. Namun kali ini lebih keras dan Kyungsoo pun mengakui bahwa dirinya telah menggunakan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya. Bahkan jika tersedia sebuah pemukul bola baseball akan Kyungsoo pakai untuk menghabisi Kai.

"ya! Kenapa memukulku lagi?!"

"AKU NAMJA PABBO!"

.

.

.

"aku.. menyukai nya Sehun"

Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar.

Ia sudah tau akan hal itu (ingat Chapter 1?). Tak perlu bertingkah berlebihan karena mengetahui nya -lagi-

Meskipun di lubuk hati terdalam, ia merasa sangat sakit dan sesak.

"baiklah. Sekarang aku juga sudah mengerti kenapa kau tak mengakui ku" ucapnya melemah dan mulai melepaskan genggamannya. Tak ada apapun lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari Luhan.

Ia melirik Luhan sekilas lalu dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan memandang punggung Sehun. Hatinya memang terasa perih dan otaknya berkutat.

Pergi?

Opsi pertama, ia akan mengundurkan diri dari club.

Dan opsi kedua, karena memang Luhan tak ingin Sehun meninggalkannya dan otomatis.. hubungan mereka berakhir?

"Sehun!" teriak Luhan.

Kini kakinya membawa Luhan berlari menuju Sehun dan mencegat nya.

"itu bukan alasanku untuk tak mengakui mu sebagai pacar ku" sambungnya memandang Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatap dingin. Sehun pun juga tak bertanya 'lalu?' atau pertanyaan lain yang membuat Luhan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sehun dengarkan aku" Luhan menarik Sehun untuk duduk di kursi panjang kantin dan Sehun hanya dapat menuruti Luhan.

"bolehkah aku jujur?"

Sehun tetap terdiam menatap lurus kedepan. Ia tak sekalipun berbicara. Mungkin tingkah nya sekarang layak disebut kekanak-kanakkan.

"aku anggap itu iya. Baiklah, pertama, jangan cuek terhadapku. Aku ingin kau menjawab setiap pertanyaan dan perkataan ku karena aku tak terbiasa dengan orang seperti itu. Ah! Maksudku tak terbiasa dengan pacar yang seperti itu"

Sehun tetap terdiam, berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang tak bisa diam. Ia bersorak sorai bahagia mendengarnya.

"dan untuk hubungan kita.. aku.. bukan pedophilia, dan aku tahu benar kau tentu nya lebih muda dari ku. Aku tak bisa begitu saja.."

Oh, kini Luhan bertingkah menganggap dirinya berstatus sebagai seorang uke. Anggap saja 'mengakui'.

Sehun terdiam untuk mencerna kembali setiap kata demi kata. Sehun terbelalak dan menatap Luhan.

"yak! Kau pikir Kris itu lebih tua darimu?!" Sehun menyerocos.

"ya i-itu kan—"

"sudahlah kalau kau tak bisa menjalani janjimu itu dengan baik, mudah saja tinggal mengundur—"

"Sehun jangan!"

Luhan menyerah. Sehun menyeringai tipis dan tak seorang pun tau seringaian itu kecuali Tuhan.

"jangan chagi.. Aku mohon jangan"

_Apa aku tak salah dengar?!_- Sehun

Apa aku tak salah baca?!

CHAGI?!

Sehun tersadar dan tersenyum manis. Luhan menatapnya aneh, baginya senyum Sehun kali itu bagaikan sebuah senyuman dewa iblis pervert.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Kedua nya sama sama terkejut, jam istirahat telah selesai.

"mm a-aku akan ke kelas" sekarang Luhan menjadi canggung karena ucapannya sendiri tadi.

"biarkan aku mengantarmu"

"ti-tidak perlu Sehun"

Sehun menatap tajam Luhan seakan mengintimidasi dan memaksa Luhan untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"tidak perlu, chagi" ujar Luhan mengoreksi ucapannya tadi.

Luhan merutuki dirinya, kenapa ia selalu tak bisa melawan tatapan itu.

"kau tak seharusnya menolakku baby. Ayo" Sehun berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan menuju kelas Luhan. Dan tanpa melawan, Luhan mengikuti Sehun.

.

.

.

Sesampainya.

"aku pergi dulu" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lembut. Ingin saja Luhan menolaknya, namun bukankah apa yang Sehun ingin lakukan Luhan harus menerimanya?

Sehun melepas ciumannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan tanpa mengucapkan apapun setelahnya.

"SEHUNAH!"

Sehun menengok dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Namun tak lama setelah itu, Luhan telah berada di dekapannya. Sehun terdiam.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Mengapa Luhan menjadi seperti ini?

"maafkan aku Sehun..

Aku.. menyayangimu"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Couple nya nambah dikit dikit kan?

Couple di ff ini cuma beberapa, kayak TaoRis sepertinya gak bakal muncul. Dan couple selain HunHan cuma pendukung aja sekilas.

Cuma chap yang ini pendek banget ya? Rin tau..

Sebagai gantinya, chapter depan bakal normal seperti biasa. Lalu, Rin bakal pikirin lagi soal rate nya (mengerti maksudnya gak?) :D

Sequel of "No!" lagi dalam proses. Please waiting :)

Gomawo buat yang review, follow, dan fav *deepbow*

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

Title : We Can't Determine (Chapter 5)

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : find by yourself (suatu saat bisa berubah)

Rate : T

Annyeong! Rin kambek egen dengan perasaan kalut :'

Warning YAOI, BOYXBOY.

No plagiat!

No bash

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Hari yang begitu indah. Sangat indah. Mengapa dirinya tak menyadari betapa indahnya hidup ini?

Bukan maksud tak sadar. Tapi mengapa dirinya baru sadar?

Tentu karena Luhan menyatakan bahwa dirinya 'sayang' terhadapnya kemarin. Meskipun hanya kata 'sayang' yang terdengar kurang spesifik. Namun kini, Sehun benar benar ber-transformasi menjadi namja gila. Ia tersenyum sendirian menatap meja nya. Sehun pasti sedang berpikir bahwa meja itu adalah jelmaan Luhan.

Mengapa Sehun?! Apa yang salah?! Tolong jangan gilaaa!

"Kai-ah! Kemana?!" Teriak Sehun saat kursi yang diduduki Kai -disebelahnya- telah kosong.

Kai memutar bola matanya dan membalikkan badannya malas. Ternyata jurus kabur kilatnya diketahui. Kan betul juga kalau Kai seharusnya pergi saat Sehun mulai gila. Anggap saja Kai tak mengenalinya. Begitu pikirnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Mau kemana?" Ulang Sehun.

"Ke kelas Kyungsoo hyung. Aku pergi dulu" Kai melangkahkan kaki nya lagi untuk kabur sebelum Sehun—

"KAI-AH!" Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya, meraih tas ransel lalu memakainya dan berlari menghampiri Kai.

"Ini bukan saat nya istirahat. Nanti dihukum bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun. Apa hari ini Sehun sedang -sok- alim?

Kai terkekeh kecil, "Kata siapa? Semua guru rapat hari ini. Semua kelas kosong total, bodoh"

"YAK!" Sehun menjitak keras kepala Kai karena tak terima dipanggil 'bodoh' dan dibalas dengan rintihan kecil dari Kai.

Mereka terus menyusuri selasar. Kelas demi kelas mereka lewati. Dan, oh! Lihat, 3 kelas lagi setelah ini adalah kelas Luhan. Kelas sunbae yang sangat Sehun kagumi. Ah, kini sudah menjadi namjachingunya bukan? Dan Sehun tau akan hal itu.

"Yak! Sedang apa?! Kenapa mengikutiku?!" Tanya Kai setelah menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah didepan kelas XII-5, kelas Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa ia santai, Sehun saja berjalan bak pengendap endap di balik tubuhnya. Dan Sehun terlihat seperti pencuri maniak.

"Ikut denganmu" jawab Sehun ambigu.

_Tidak. Dia hanya merepotkan ku dan akan mengganggu __waktu ku dengan__ Kyungsoo_- Kai

"Aku kasihan dengan mu. Percayalah kau akan menjadi obat nyamuk nantinya" dusta Kai.

"Tak apa" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar memberi kesan idiot yang berlebih.

"Eoh! Jangan merepotkan ku, my Soo baby sudah menungguku! Pergi sana ke kelas Luhan hyung!" Usir Kai.

Sehun segera mendapat pencerahan (?). Ia mengeluarkan senyum setannya dan menepuk pundak kiri Kai keras.

"Terimakasih.. hitam" ucapnya bagai bidadari sebelum ia melesat pergi menjauh dari Kai.

Kai hanya bisa menggerutu menyumpahi dan menahan emosi mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya saat wajah Kyungsoo melayang di otaknya.

"HITAM!"

Kai segera menoleh, siapa lagi sih yang berani mengejeknya saat Sehun juga baru mengejeknya pula? Hitam?

Sehitam apa memang dirinya? Namun setelah tahu sosok -sialan- itu, ia justru tersenyum manis.

"My Soo baby! Miss you so much!" Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi tinggi sambil berlari kecil dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu erat erat layaknya anak kecil bodoh.

.

.

.

Wajahnya selalu terbayang bayang. Terlebih lagi senyumnya yang fantastic. Entah dirinya memang benar benar telah terobsesi dengan seseorang yang bernama Xi Luhan.

Langkah telah membawanya ke tempat tujuan. Matanya tepat tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah terduduk di ujung ruangan sambil menatap handphonenya.

"Neomu yeppeo.." gumam Sehun pelan sambil mulai memasuki kelas Luhan tersebut. Beruntung Luhan tak mendengarnya. Jika Luhan mendengarnya, apa yang ada dipikiran kalian tentang tanggapan Luhan?

Mungkin habislah riwayat Sehun.

"I miss you so bad baby" ucapnya manja sambil mencium pucuk kepala Luhan yang memberikan sensasi harum dari rambutnya.

Luhan segera terbelalak. Suara yang begitu ia kenal, dan apa yang ia alami barusan?!

Seseorang mencium kepalanya?!

"Sehun?! Kenapa kesini? Apa apaan kau mencium kepalaku! Kau ini kurang kerjaan!" Marah Luhan sambil melirik semua teman sekelasnya takut akan ada yang melihat adegan sekilas tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau tak terima ku cium di kepala?" Sehun menarik kursi di sebelah kiri Luhan -kursi Xiumin- dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Atau jangan jangan.. kau ingin aku mencium mu lagi di..

Bibir? Oh aku mengerti baby, mari sini ku cium segera" Goda Sehun sambil mencolek dagu Luhan.

"Haish! Lepaskan! Banyak orang!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha menyingkirkan jari Sehun dari dagunya tanpa menyentuh Sehun. Sehun tertawa kecil, menggoda Luhan adalah hal yang paling mengasyikkan di dunia.

"Jadi secara tidak langsung.. kau mau di wc lagi? Oh.. my baby sudah menjadi pervert hah? Baguslah, hubungan ini akan sempurna" Rayu Sehun lagi.

"Kau sudah gila Sehun! Siapa juga yang pervert? Kau! Dasar idiot" Luhan kembali menatap layar handphonenya. Jujur, percuma saja berbicara dengan Sehun si hoobe pervert. Lebih baik ia yang terlihat idiot berbicara dengan tembok daripada dengan Sehun.

Satu demi satu teman sekelas Luhan membubarkan diri dan memilih untuk pulang dari pada harus berada di kelas tanpa ada pelajaran sama sekali. Bahkan Xiumin juga telah meninggalkan Luhan.

Jangan kira Xiumin tak peduli, justru Xiumin sangat peduli terhadap Luhan dan tadi ia hampir saja mengajak Luhan pulang bersama sebelum ia menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah menemani Luhan -Sehun-.

Dan well.. sebagai sahabat yang baik, Xiumin membiarkan Luhan dan Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktu 'date' mereka berdua itu dengan leluasa.

Sehun tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di meja sambil menatap wajah Luhan lekat lekat. Senyum dibibirnya tak pernah ia biarkan pudar, bahkan semakin mengembang saat kedua matanya menangkap berbagai pemandangan indah.

Seperti saat Luhan mengedipkan kedua matanya spontan. Karena siapa yang bisa mengelak? Bukankah mata Luhan memang begitu indah? Bahkan terkadang orang yang dekat dengan Luhan dibuat minder dengannya.

Lalu.. saat Luhan sedikit menggerakan kedua bibir merah alaminya. Terutama saat Luhan membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Lidah nya yang berwarna pink itu sedikit muncul dengan seksinya. Semuanya terlihat sempurna dibarengi dengan 'slow motion mode on' di mata Sehun.

Oh semuanya benar benar membuat Sehun ingin memakan Luhan hidup hidup.

Namun berbeda sekali dengan Luhan.

Jantung nya berdetak tak karuan. Seluruh sendi badannya membeku dan kedua telapak tangannya mendingin. Tak lupa dengan kedua pipinya yang semakin memanas mengetahui dirinya tengah di pandangi oleh Sehun. Hey, mereka hanya berdua di dalam kelas ini!

Luhan yang dilanda amarah ketidak nyamanan menggebrak meja nya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan membara.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

Sehun yang santai semakin tersenyum lebar tanpa mengganti posisinya.

"Tak akan baby. Bolehkah aku bertanya? Makhluk apa dirimu ini?"

Memang benar Sehun itu bodoh. "Begitu saja masih bertanya?! Aku manusia, idiot! Kau tak lulus SD ya? Atau kau menyogok saat SD?! Ish!" Luhan kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Bukan. Maksudku, mengapa kau selalu mengaku ngaku sebagai namja?"

"Ck. Karena aku memang namja! Kau tak pernah belajar Biologi? Atau selalu membolos saat pelajaran Biologi?!"

_Heh anak ini meminta aku untuk menunjukkan alat kelamin ku apa?!_ - Luhan

"Bukan" kedua kalinya Sehun berkata itu, ingin rasanya Luhan menyumpal mulut Sehun untuk berhenti mengucapkan kata 'bukan' yang sudah muak ia dengar.

"Maksudku, mengapa kau tidak jujur saja mengakui bahwa kau itu yeoja? Jika begitu, hubungan kita tak perlu ditutup tutupi lagi seperti ini" sambungnya. Luhan semakin marah. Kedua mata nya semakin melebar.

"Hey dengar! Aku namja Sehun! Ssang namja!" Luhan menekankan dengan tegas dua kata terakhirnya.

Sehun tertegun mendengarnya. Pacar dihadapannya ini benar benar seperti yeoja.

"Mungkin Tuhan keliru memberikan gender kepada mu"

"Bodoh! Hentikan ucapanmu!" Sampai sekarang keduanya belum sadar juga jika Luhan memiliki perjanjian tentang masalah ini.

Oh harga diri Luhan terinjak injak bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya hanya karena Sehun. Bahkan, hoobe sudah berani berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Apa mengikuti dan menjadi wakil ketua club dance tak cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki sejati?!

"Coba lihat dirimu baby.. Wajah mu. Aku bahkan menyukai setiap detail wajah ini" Sehun mendekatkan dirinya dan mengusap pipi sampai bibir Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. Sengatan itu membuat Luhan membeku.

"Tak ada luka atau cacat sekecil apapun. Dan, tak ada ciri bahwa kau itu namja" sambung nya.

"Baby, apa kau menipuku?" Tanya Sehun terus menyambung.

_Kurang ajar!_

"Buka matamu lebar lebar, Oh Sehun! Aku ini namja! Ingin sekali aku beri hukuman untuk hoobe sialan macam dirimu ini!"

"Hoobe atau pacar hah? Lagipula hukuman apa, baby? Apapun akan kulakukan demi dirimu Luhan. Apapun.." lagi, apa Sehun tak bisa untuk berhenti merayu?

"Hey! Aku masih sunbae mu! Sopan sedikit!" Sepertinya rayuan maut Sehun tak mempan.

Luhan segera berdiri dari duduknya, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Ia dengan cepat mengambil tas nya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya dan mengejar Luhan.

"Baiklah.. hyung. Apa hukumannya?"

Luhan menyeringai tipis sebelum ia terdiam memikirkan apa hukuman yang cocok untuk hoobe serta namjachingunya -yang sangat kurang ajar- ini.

"Luhan! Ingat tugas matematika ne!"

Suho selaku sahabat dan ketua kelas berjalan melewati mereka setelah sebelumnya melemparkan senyum lebarnya ke Luhan dan menepuk bahunya. Entah darimana munculnya Suho itu.

Bukan hanya Suho seorang, Lay juga berada di sebelah Suho.

Jangan heran, mereka memang memiliki hubungan khusus.

Tak sempat menjawab Suho, Luhan justru mendapat ide.

"Cepat hyung, aku juga ingin pulang.. Lagipula aku sudah ditunggu.." rengek Sehun.

"Baik! Kerjakan pr matematika ku!" Ujar Luhan keras. Ia tahu otaknya takkan mampu mengerjakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mata pelajaran yang satu ini. Beruntung, se-pabbo pabbonya Sehun, ia paling fasih masalah hitung menghitung.

"Hanya itu? Baiklah! Dirumah ku, hari ini, jam 9 malam. Oke aku pulang baby. I love you!" ujar Sehun cepat tak memberi kesempatan kepada Luhan untuk menjawab. Sehun segera mencium bibir nya, Luhan terbelalak dan Sehun segera berlari untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Tapi..

Ini tugas Luhan dan **hukuman** bagi Sehun. Mengapa harus dirinya yang mendatangi rumah Sehun?

Begitu merepotkan.

"YAK SEHUN!" Sayang sekali, kini Sehun telah menghilang sempurna dari pandangan Luhan.

"Gila! Seenaknya saja menentukan.." Geram Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar membayangkan dirinya bersama orang tadi dirumah Sehun.

Akankah perjanjian konyol dengan anak itu berlaku di rumah Sehun?

_Ah__ Tuhan!__C__obaan apa lagi ini?_- Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sadar gak kalau tulisan Rin berubah?

Iya berubah, Rin nulis pake handphone. Trus males ngeditnya lagi lewat laptop -_-"

Tapi gpp yah, asal ceritanya masih bagus, kan kan? #kepedean TT_TT

Tapi sebelum mengakhiri Chapter ini, Rin bener bener minta maaf buat readers-nim semua karena Chap 4 yang greget nya gak ada, plus pendek bukan main :( Okay, Rin ngerasa gak enak banget cuma karena itu :')

Bahkan Rin ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang sempat kasih respon review di Chapter lalu. Padahal itu jelek banget. BIG GOMAWO! *lempar kiss*

Rin makin syedih pas tau Luhan mengundurkan diri dari EXO. Macam semangat bikin ff HunHan nurun gitu aja :' jadi kasian sama Sehunnie yang ditinggal :'D Pengen berhenti jadi author! -_-

Oh ya ada yang nanya, Luhan sebenernya suka atau enggak sama abang Sehun *lirikin : NinHunHan5120* XD Jadi maunya gimana? Mau suka atau enggak nih? Mumpung masih bilang 'sayang' doang di chapter lalu noh *nunjuk chapter 4 -yg super pendek-* *kedip kedip*

Kalau banyakan mau Luhan suka sama Sehun, biar Rin terusin rate M nya *evil* Dan pastinya chapter depan, doain semoga Rin sanggup bikin HunHan rate M XD (kalau diminta)

Gomawo buat review, follow, dan fav kalian. And siders too :D *deep bow with KaiSoo*

Review for this? *cipok atu atu*

_~Cut Chapter 6~ (kalau diminta) #kabur_

_"hyung kenapa kasar sekali?"_

_._

_"oh ya jadi! Ini gara gara baby bertindak kasar padaku. Aku jadi lupa segalanya. Tapi aku suka baby, lain kali tolong bertindak lebih kasar"_

_._

_"mungkin hyung telah mempelajari ini.. Cukup bertindak liar terhadapku, hyung kan sudah mempraktekkannya dengan ku"_

_._

_._

_"SEHUN JANGAAN! KAU SUDAH GILAAAA!"_

Just cut, dan masih belum diperbaiki. Please waiting and be carefull for this M rated! (kalau diminta juga)

Okeh untuk seminggu kedepan Rin gak bisa update apapun karena ada kesibukan di sekolah. Jadi ff ini adalah ff terakhir yang Rin publish minggu ini. Atau selamanya mungkin #huwaaaa

Buat sequel 'No!', title nya 'My Last Love', dan Rin masih bingung. Sebenarnya udah siap publish tapi.. balik lagi ke masalah tadi (Luhan keluar), greget buat publishnya hilang. Jadi gimana? Masih ada yang niat baca nya gak sih? T_T takutnya cuma jadi pajangan doang, kan gak lucu -_-

Mian Rin banyak omong banget disini. Cuma Rin galau berat dan gak tau siapa yang harus Rin ajak ngomong. Sahabat Rin semua fokus belajar buat seminggu kedepan urusan sekolah itu, kalau orang tua Rin.. elah! bisa digabokkin -_- Rin masih nyesek sama Luhaan :'( #ini mulai lagi

Oke dari pada kalian muak, ya sudah -,-"

Again, please your review and thankyou verymuch! *bow*


	6. Chapter 6

Title : We Can't Determine (Chapter 6)

Main Cast : Sehun Luhan

Support Cast : find by yourself (suatu saat bisa berubah)

Rate : M

WARNING! M Rated!

YAOI, BOYXBOY.

NC, lime, and smut. PG-17!

Plis yang gak sanggup, dan belum pada umurnya segera menjauh atau tutup mata! (banting laptop atau hpnya sekalian) #ampun

I always know when PLAGIATERS do their job with my story!

No bash!

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa harus aku? KENAPA?!"

"dia yang seharusnya repot! Bukan aku! Sialan" sambungnya lagi. Kini Luhan tengah menarik resleting jeans hitamnya. Hendak kemana?

Tentu kerumah pacar nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan hoobe pervert itu.

Luhan segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan turun dari tangga.

Drrt drrt drrt drrt drrt..

"YAK! Siapa sih?! Mengganggu saja kerjanya!" Luhan gemar sekali menggerutu, ia melihat layar handphone nya. Dan sudah ia duga, 'Sehun pabbo'.

Sehun?

Pabbo?!

Sehun yang pabbo maksud mu Lu?

"AAARGGHH! Apa tak bisa bocah ini tak mengganggu ku sebentar sajaaa?!" Luhan kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke saku celana. Saat ini ia memang tak ingin diganggu. Toh dirinya juga akan meluncur kerumah Sehun.

Kini Luhan telah sampai di garasi dan tangannya segera membuka pintu mobil.

"dasar bocah gila. Coba saja dia lebih penurut dan tak pervert, mungkin dia bisa menggantikan posisi Kris" Luhan berkata pelan sambil melihat cermin mobil untuk merapikan rambutnya.

Luhan menatap cermin dan tertawa renyah saat melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya tengah menatapnya balik dari jok belakang. Sepertinya akan ada sedikit hiburan dengan imajinasinya ini.

"lihat, sekarang aku sedang berkhayal wajah mu pabbo. Mataku sudah rusak haha"

"matamu tak rusak baby. Aku memang disini.." sahutnya, entah siapa tapi itu cukup membuat Luhan segera menengok secepat kilat.

"SEHUN?!"

"haha, ya baby.. Merindukanku?" Sehun menaik-turun kan kedua alisnya berkali-kali. Apa ia cocok dipanggil seorang aneh?

"TURUN SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak Luhan dan mulai turun dari mobilnya. Sedangkan Sehun baru turun saat Luhan telah berada diluar mobil.

"kenapa kau bisa masuk mobilku?!"

"baby, kau lupa mengunci nya" ujar Sehun lembut.

_Oh iya, betul. Haha_ - Luhan

"lalu untuk apa kesini?!"

"aku kesini karena aku khawatir. Kau terlambat baby.."

"aku.. terlambat?" Luhan bertanya dan segera melihat jam tangannya.

"kau bilang aku terlambat eoh?! Bahkan ini baru jam sembilan lewat empat menit! EMPAT MENIT.., SEHUN!"

"tetap saja itu terlambat baby, aku bilang jam sembilan malam. Bukan jam sembilan lewat empat kan?"

"huh dasar bocah gila, lalu bagaimana jadinya?" tanya Luhan.

"kita tinggal masuk kesana dan lalu mengerjakan tugasmu baby" jelas Sehun ceria dibarengi aksen manja sambil menunjuk pintu rumah Luhan.

"dasar pabbo! Seharusnya aku tak perlu repot untuk bersiap siap kalau begini!"

"aku sudah menelpon mu babe. Kau yang tak mengangkatnya" jawab Sehun polos, ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"benarkah?" _Oh maafkan aku kalau begitu hihi_, sambung Luhan dalam hati.

"ya sudah, cepat masuk!" perintah Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju pintu Luhan.

CKLEK

"lihat, kau bahkan tak mengunci pintu rumah mu sendiri. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat memasuki rumahmu? Baby, kau begitu ceroboh" Sehun menatap Luhan dan memperingati Luhan layaknya anak kecil.

"apa hubungannya denganmu? Lagipula berani sekali kau membuka pintu rumah orang tanpa seizin pemilik nya Oh Sehun! Contoh orang jahatnya ya kau!" bentak Luhan.

"hyung! Aku tak pikun! Kau yang menyuruhku masuk!" Sehun sepertinya sedang merajuk namun Luhan justru tertawa renyah.

"yayaya bocah. Maafkan aku" Luhan mengusap usap rambut Sehun lalu melangkah masuk kerumahnya mendahului Sehun.

.

.

"sudah malam dan pr sudah selesai. Cepat pulang sana!" Luhan menapar pantat Sehun untuk menyuruhnya pulang, sedangkan Sehun terus melindungi pantatnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan.

"tapi nanti hyung kethepian bagaimana?" tanya Sehun manja sambil terus melindungi pantatnya yang sudah mau ditendang oleh Luhan.

Drrt drrt drrt drrt drrt..

Luhan melirik handphone Sehun yang tergeletak di meja belajar. Samar samar ia mendapati nama Baekhyun di layarnya. Tapi entah betul atau tidak, memang kurang jelas, namun itu membuat Luhan menghentikan aktivitas -mari memukul pantat Sehun- seketika.

Bukan karena apa, tapi ini mengganjal, Baekhyun siapa? Baekhyun -mantan- temannya?

Sehun berjalan dan mengambil nya.

_"yeoboseo"_

_"..."_

_"ah ya ya, aku akan berusaha segera kesana"_

_"..."_

_"kau mau apa, manja?"_

_"...!"_

_"hahaha, maafkan aku. Baiklah, kau mau apa heum?"_

Luhan mendengus kesal mendengar segala perkataan Sehun yang terlampau lembut itu. Ia memutar bola matanya malas dan mendudukkan diri di kasurnya dengan kasar. Luhan bertingkah layaknya 'Sehun hanya boleh berkata lembut terhadapku!'.

_"..."_

_"Baekhyun.."_ Luhan terbelalak.

Betul bukan? Baekhyun! Nama yang tadi Luhan lihat dan dia.. Namja mantan teman sialan aneh gila yang sudah membentaknya itu! Luhan segera teringat dan sepertinya ia mulai panas.

Mungkin akan Luhan hancurkan tubuh Sehun setelah ini.

_"kau sudah terlalu banyak memakan cemilan itu. Tak sehat. Biar aku yang menentukannya, bersabarlah"_ sambungnya, Sehun tersenyum lebar sebelum ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan, "hyung aku pergi dulu"

"baiklah. Sebelum kau pulang, bisa kau rendah kan suhu AC? Aku merasa sangat _panas_ sekarang" Luhan menunjuk remote AC di meja belajar.

Sehun mengangguk dan merendahkan suhunya tanpa tau apa arti kata 'panas' yang dimaksudkan Luhan.

"oke hyung, aku pergi" Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Luhan lalu menatapnya lekat lekat.

"apa? Kalau mau pergi ya pergi sana!"

"hyung.." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya.

"cium aku.." sambungnya membuat Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya.

_Sialan! Bisa bisa nya ia menyempatkan untuk berpikir hal seperti itu disaat ia hendak pulang! Ini yang ku maksudkan betapa pervert nya Sehun _- Luhan

Tetapi tanpa ragu, Luhan menarik kerah kemeja Sehun dan mencium bibirnya.

Hah?

Apa tak salah Luhan menjadi agresif?

Bukankah Sehun baru saja bertelponan ria dengan namja bernama Baekhyun itu?

Dan lalu Luhan langsung bertindak agresif seperti ini.

Kalian mengerti maksudku?

Sehun menyeringai, tubuhnya telah menindih Luhan.

Sebuah sengatan kecil Luhan berikan di sela ciuman dan lumatannya. Ia menggigit keras bibir bawah Sehun membuat nya memekik.

Dengan itu pula Sehun mengakhiri ciuman, dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang telah di gigit oleh Luhan.

"hyung kenapa kasar sekali?" tanya Sehun manja dan dibalas seringaian dari Luhan.

"jangan membuat ku panas lagi Sehun. Camkan itu" lagi, Sehun pikir Luhan merasa 'panas' karena AC yang terlambat ia turunkan suhunya.

"ne hyung. Maafkan aku" Sehun mengangguk cepat dan berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan secepat kilat menurunkan suhu saat Luhan terlihat kegerahan.

"ya sudah. Kau jadi pergi atau tidak?"

"oh ya jadi! Ini gara gara baby bertindak kasar padaku. Aku jadi lupa segalanya. Tapi aku suka baby, lain kali tolong bertindak lebih kasar" Sehun tersenyum lalu kembali mencuri ciuman di bibir Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

Luhan membeku.

Kalian tahu? Itu sebuah permintaan.

Permintaan yang harus dituruti oleh Luhan. Bukan hanya permintaan biasa.

Masih ingat dengan perjanjian itu bukan?

Jadi..

Memang hukuman tetap berjalan dimanapun juga. Mungkin Luhan harus bersabar.

.

.

Baru sampai digarasi, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sehun tersadar bahwa yang mengantar dirinya tadi adalah Wangjoon, sang supir. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan segera mengirim pesan singkat supaya supir nya dapat menjemput.

Bayangan itu sekilas menghampiri otaknya. Saat Luhan dengan ganas menggigit bibirnya. Dan kini sang 'adik' sedikit menegang karena ulah Luhan tadi.

Baru saja bertingkah agresif.. bagaimana kalau ia _menyentuh_nya?

_Sepertinya mengasyikkan_ - Sehun

Sehun memutar balikkan badannya lagi menuju rumah Luhan.

CKLEK

"annyeong baby"

Luhan yang tengah bersantai tidur di kasurnya seketika melotot menemukan Sehun yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat Luhan deskripsikan.

"kenapa tak pulang?" tanya Luhan heran.

"hyung, aku adalah orang yang tak pernah menyia nyiakan kondisi. Kondisi ini sungguh tepat. Selagi aku belum dijemput oleh supir, bisakah aku mengajukan permintaan?" tanya Sehun.

Hari ini sungguh membosankan. Lagipula aku bahkan belum mengantuk, pikir Luhan sekilas.

"ya baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan? Asal jangan merepotkanku" Luhan terduduk dikasurnya.

"ooh oh, takkan merepotkan mu sama sekali" Sehun tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati kasur Luhan.

"ya tentu Sehun. Memang tak merepotkanku, tapi selalu merendahkanku bukan? Bahkan kau sudah pernah mengatakannya tidak hanya sekali dan aku dengan mudah tertipu" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"mungkin hyung telah mempelajari ini.. Cukup bertindak liar terhadapku, hyung kan sudah mempraktekkannya dengan ku" Sehun mendekati Luhan dan menatapnya dalam dalam. Luhan semakin merayap mundur.

"a-apa maksudmu? Cepat katakan dengan jelas, kau ini sempat sekali membuat teka tek—mmppft" Sehun dengan cepat menangkap Luhan dan meraup bibir nya.

Luhan memberontak. Di suatu kesempatan, Luhan dapat melepaskan diri dan ia membalikan badannya lalu merayap menjauh seperti Spiderman kepanasan.

Namun sebagai Sehun yang tak mau kalah, ia segera menangkap kedua kaki Luhan dan menariknya sambil menyeringai.

_Ini benar benar mengasyikkan. HAHAHA!_ - Sehun tertawa nista dalam hati.

"lepaskan! Jangan mendekati ku Sehun! Aku cukup normal untuk masalah ini!" teriak Luhan terus merayap di kasurnya sambil mencakar cakar selimut.

Seketika Sehun merubah wajahnya menjadi serius, dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia membalikkan badan Luhan. Luhan yang masih meremas selimut terbalik sehingga selimut itu justru menjadi malapetaka baginya. Benda itu menutupi kepalanya. Tentu Luhan tak dapat melihat apapun.

Sehun menyeringai lebar saat melihat tubuh putih mulus Luhan terekspos dengan sangat jelas saat baju yang Luhan kenakan tersingkap. Membayangkan bagaimana dirinya menyentuh dan mengecupi bagian tertutup Luhan cukup membuatnya horny saat ini.

"SEHUN! JANGAN GILA!" Luhan berusaha menyingkirkan selimut yang menjadi penghalangnya namun nihil. Sehun segera mencengkram sesuatu di balik celana Luhan membuat Luhan segera terdiam sesaat meresapi (?) perlakuan pacarnya.

"SEHUN JANGAAN! KAU TAK NORMAAL!" bukannya mendengarkan, gerakan tangan Sehun justru semakin menggila.

"Se-Sehun! Hentikan itu! Eungh" kembali, ia berontak. Namun Sehun tak kehilangan akal. Ia semakin meremas kencang dan berhasil, adik Luhan menegang.

"kau butuh bantuan baby?" Sehun segera menindih Luhan dan membantunya untuk menyingkirkan selimut itu tanpa melepas pekerjaannya.

Luhan langsung menghirup nafas sebanyak banyaknya. Begitu sialan selimut itu. Mungkin sedikit rasa terimakasih kepada Sehun lah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Tapi belum lama ia menetralkan nafasnya, Sehun justru kembali menciumi Luhan. Dan sekarang Sehun sendiri yang memusnahkan rasa terimakasih Luhan.

Tangan kanan Sehun segera mengambil kedua tangan Luhan dan menguncinya ke atas kepala orang dibawahnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng dan sesekali mendesah oleh pekerjaan tangan Sehun dibawah sana yang begitu profesional.

Ciuman Sehun semakin turun ke rahang dan kini sampai pada leher putih Luhan. Ia mencium nya lembut.

Namun jangan mudah percaya jika ciuman Sehun selalu lembut, ia pasti akan bermain kasar pada akhirnya.

Sehun menghisap kuat leher Luhan berkali kali meninggalkan kissmark keungu unguan.

"cukup Sehun! Ahh.. Jangan tinggalkan bekas apapun pada leherku!"

Sehun menyeringai dalam diam seraya menghentikan acara 'mari menyerang leher dan memberi kissmark gratis' itu dan menatap Luhan, namun tak dihentikannya tangan untuk meremas juniornya.

Sehun berwajah serius berusaha mengajak Luhan mengobrol. Tapi sang lawan bicara sendiri malah mendesah tak karuan, bahkan wajahnya terlihat seksi membuat Sehun sedikit kesal.

"hey baby, jangan mendesah dulu. Aku ingin bica—"

"hentikan tanganmu bodoh! Enggh" potong Luhan. Akhirnya Sehun sadar dan menghentikannya.

"kau ingin aku tidak meninggalkan bekas dilehermu? Baby, kau cukup lihat dicermin dan silahkan berteriak sepuasnya" Luhan yang mendengarnya segera terbelalak.

"SIALAN!"

"jangan khawatir baby, aku punya sesuatu untuk menghilangkan—"

"apa itu? Beritau!" potong Luhan lagi tak sabaran.

"dengan syarat.." Sehun menggantung perkataannya, "heh jangan paksa aku! Itu mengerikan!" Luhan membuat mulutnya membentuk sebuah ekspresi kejijikkan. Tanpa Sehun menjelaskan pun Luhan sudah mengerti syarat itu.

"baiklah, aku hanya khawatir dengan bercak itu yang mungkin.. takkan hilang dalam seminggu" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, mungkin dengan memberi penjelasan yang mengancam kehidupan Luhan (?), maka ia akan menurutinya.

"kau ini benar benar gila ya!" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

"aku akan pulang saja kalau begitu" Sehun berniat menjauhkan dirinya sebelum Luhan dengan cekatan menangkap tangannya, "beritau cara menghilangkannya dulu! Kau meninggalkan ku dengan bekas kotor ini?! Ish!"

"aku mau, asal.." Sehun memberi jeda, Luhan segera menghela nafas kesal, "ya aku tau semuanya! Dengan ganas! Dan tubuhku! Asal jangan meninggalkan bekas apapun dibagian terbuka!," Luhan berjanji ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia merelakan harga diri berharga nya.

"BAIKLAH BABY!" Sehun berteriak begitu kencangnya.

Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lama, selagi Luhan telah memberi nya izin -dengan syarat-, dan selagi supir belum menjemputnya, Sehun akan berusaha untuk bermain kilat.

Sehun segera mencium bibir Luhan lagi dengan ganas, dan Luhan yang telah berjanji selama Sehun juga masih memegang janjinya hanya mencoba mengimbangi keganasan Sehun.

Sudah 15 menit acara panas itu berlangsung, keduanya sudah setengah naked. Sedangkan Sehun awalnya sempat merasa aneh dengan supir nya yang belum saja menjemput.

Tapi selama ada hidangan nikmat di depan matanya, ia tak mau repot repot memusingkan hal itu.

"Lu, kita akan bermain ke inti" ujar Sehun disela menghisap nipple Luhan liar.

Luhan awalnya ingin berontak.

Inti? Oh ayolah, Luhan cukup normal untuk ini semua.

Selama hidupnya ia hanya membayangkan melakukan ini dengan yeoja. Ia yang akan 'bekerja' bagi yeojanya, normal seperti namja lainnya.

Namun setelah mengenal Sehun dibarengi dengan Sehun yang sedang mengulum ganas nipple nya membuat dirinya masa bodoh dengan hal normal tersebut. Justru kini ia kembali meloloskan lenguhannya disaat Sehun menggigit kecil nipple kanannya.

"eunghh Sehunnh, cepat sedikit ahh," lihat, bahkan ia meminta Sehun untuk segera ke permainan inti. Sehun yang mendengarnya segera melepaskan apapun yang berkaitan dengan kain di seluruh tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan. Kini keduanya sama sama polos.

Luhan sempat tercengang saat sekilas melihat junior Sehun dengan ukuran yang umm.. berbeda dengannya.

"waeyo baby? Kau ingin segera merasakan ini?" tanya Sehun dibuat se-seksi mungkin sambil melirik arah bawahnya.

"YAK! Aku ingin segera agar kau tak buru buru saat supir mu menjemput!" sebuah dusta bagi Luhan. Jelas nyata ia juga membutuhkan tubuh dan 'pekerjaan' Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan mulai melumat bibir Luhan lagi, "baby, where is your promise huh?" Tanya Sehun disela lumatan panasnya.

Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah nya, "fuck me hard Sehunah.. Fuck me right now.."

Sehun menyeringai saat mendengar permintaan Luhan yang begitu seksi, ditambah lagi dengan wajah sayu polos Luhan membuat Sehun tak tahan, "of course, baby.." Sahut Sehun.

Sehun kembali melumat bibir merah Luhan, kini tangannya telah berada di juniornya sendiri memberi arah jalan untuk menuju rumah baru adiknya (?).

Sehun menjilat bibir bawah Luhan dan menghisapnya berkali kali, Luhan sempat terbuai sebelum akhirnya,

JLEB

"AAAARRGGHH SEHUN IDIOOOT!" Jelas sekali perbedaan nada Luhan. Luhan segera menggigit bibir Sehun saat merasa lubangnya dihujam dengan keras. Sehun yang sedikit meringis itu justru salah paham, ia kira Luhan menepati janjinya untuk menjadi ganas. Dan yang terjadi adalah, Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan ke bahunya dan menggenjot cepat di lubang anus Luhan.

Oh hell! Luhan ingin ini segera dihentikan! Bukan justru dilanjutkan!

"SEHUN HENTIKAN! Tak bisakah kau pelan disaat seperti i— aakh! Aah.." Sehun segera membungkam kicauan Luhan dengan menyodok keras prostat Luhan. Kini kicauan Luhan berubah menjadi racauan seksi darinya.

"Sehun aah hentikan dulu, ini sangat akh.. perihhh" tangan kanan Luhan meremas lengan Sehun sedangkan tangan kirinya dengan kuat meremas bed cover nya.

Sehun yang tak berhenti justru semakin mempercepat genjotannya dan Luhan yang masih merasa sangat kesakitan itu merampas bantal dan menggigitnya kuat memakai tangan kirinya.

Sehun mendongakkan kepala saat merasa kenikmatan ini telah mencapai ubun ubunnya, tak mengetahui sama sekali bahwa di ujung mata Luhan hampir saja mengalirkan bulir air mata.

"emhh! Akh, hiks.." semua rasa kenikmatan Sehun segera buyar seraya menghentikan genjotannya dan menatap Luhan cemas.

"baby! Waeyo?! Apa betul sakit sekali?!" Sehun bertanya khawatir dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan lemah serta mengalirnya air mata.

"maafkan aku baby, tahan sebentar ne?" Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dan menarik pelan bantal yang Luhan gigit.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan Luhan yang mengerti juga ikut memajukan wajahnya.

Ya, Sehun menyerahkan bibirnya untuk menjadi pelampiasan Luhan.

Sehun kembali melumat ganas bibir Luhan, berpagutan. Lidahnya menjilat jilat bibir bawah Luhan meminta izin dan ia mempersilahkannya.

Lidah keduanya bergulat di dalam mulut Luhan. Saling membelit dan bertukar saliva. Sehun mulai melanjutkan genjotannya, dan tak mau kalah mulutnya menghisap lidah lawannya membuat Luhan melenguh tertahan. Lama cipakkan saliva itu, Sehun keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

Namun seperti tak ada bosan bosannya, Sehun masih saja melumat bibir merah Luhan yang kini sudah membengkak akibat ulahnya. Oh dan karena kegiatan itu, Sehun menemukan kembali titik kenikmatan Luhan lagi.

"akh Sehun! Benar disana aahh..," Sehun menyeringai tipis saat Luhan kembali menggigit kecil bibirnya. Luhan benar benar ahli membuat Sehun semakin horny. Ia tak peduli bahwa bibir tipisnya juga ikut membengkak karena gigitan Luhan berkali kali.

Sehun menghujam prostat Luhan dengan keras dan cepat sambil tangan kanannya mengocok junior Luhan yang sempat terabaikan. Bahkan suara decitan kasur terdengar jelas, namun keduanya merasa itu yang membuat mereka semakin bergairah. Kedua kaki Luhan menendang nendang udara akibat ulah Sehun yang terlampau liar itu.

Ciuman Sehun beralih ke leher Luhan yang telah sedikit ternodai oleh beberapa kissmark ungu karya nya dengan terus memegang janji. Kini giliran Luhan yang mendongak, memberi Sehun kebebasan untuk memberi service di lehernya dan memang bukan kepalang rasanya. Sehun sangat profesional memberi semua service ini.

Semakin lama berlangsung, Sehun ikut mengeluarkan lenguhan renyahnya saat juniornya merasa nikmat oleh lubang Luhan yang kini meremas intens. Sehun tau artinya.

"Sehun lebih cepat ahh ahh.. Aku akanh.." Racau Luhan susah payah.

"shh Luhan.. Kenapa ini begitu nikmat sh ahh.."

Tak lama dari itu, dibantu dengan tangan Sehun yang masih mengocok cepat junior Luhan, sperma keluar dari juniornya.

Badannya melengkung, remasan tangannya di lengan Sehun melemas dan kedua tangannya terkulai.

Sehun yang belum mendapatkan klimaksnya semakin menyodok keras lubang Luhan agar Luhan kembali berteriak meminta lebih dan dengan itu lubangnya kembali memijat junior Sehun.

Dan benar saja, "akhh Sehunhh.. Terus akh! Ahh akh ah.." racau Luhan sambil meremas surai Sehun.

"as your wish baby.." Sehun kembali mempercepat dan Luhan yang sedang tak mendapat jatah bibir Sehun ataupun bantal hanya bisa menggigit keras bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Sehun yang merasa harapannya terpenuhi, segera mengeluarkan spermanya jauh didalam lubang Luhan dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya mengotori paha serta perut sedikit ber-abs nya dan Sehun.

"aahh.." desah keduanya saat aktivitas mereka berakhir dengan sempurna dan nikmat. Malam yang panas.

Sehun yang sepertinya masih belum mau berhenti, mencabut juniornya, Luhan meringis. Namun tujuan itu bukan sekedar untuk menyudahi namun ia menurunkan wajahnya dan tepat di junior Luhan, Sehun mengulumnya.

"YA TUHAN! AHH, APA-H YANG KAU-HH LAKUKAN SE-HUNH? Aah.."

Luhan sempat terbelalak namun ia segera menutup matanya nikmat saat Sehun menghisap kencang juniornya, "aahh Sehunn, sudah.."

Sehun tak mengacuhkan ucapan Luhan, ia bahkan menjilat dan menggigit kecil ujung junior Luhan membuat Luhan menggelinjang kenikmatan, "sshh Se-hunh.. Ouuhh"

Mau tak mau tangan Luhan meremas surai Sehun dan menekannya supaya kulumannya semakin dalam. Luhan merasa berada di surga, Sehun membuat badannya terasa panas lagi, dan ia tak tahan.

"FUCK ME AGAIN SEHUNN! HURRY UP!" Teriak Luhan saat ia hendak merasa klimaks.

Sehun menghentikan kulumannya dan mengeluarkan junior Luhan dari dalam mulutnya, "what? Can I hear that again baby?" Bisik Sehun lembut.

"Fuck me please Sehun.. Once more.. Fuck me hard and quickly.." Desah Luhan.

"I will" Sehun kembali keatas dan mencium liar leher serta nipple Luhan yang telah mencuat dengan keras, tak lama dari itu ia segera menusuk manhole Luhan dengan sekali hentakan.

JLEB

"Aah.. Do it fast!" Pinta Luhan sambil menarik kepala Sehun untuk melumat bibirnya lagi.

Sesuai permintaan kekasihnya, Sehun langsung melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat dan telak menyodok prostat Luhan.

Dengan keras Luhan menggigit bibir atas Sehun, "akh, faster!"

20 menit aktivitas ronde kedua berlangsung..

Sehun kembali klimaks jauh didalam hole Luhan dan Luhan klimaks mengotori tubuh mereka.

"Ahh! You do the best tonight baby.."

"You are the best Sehun.."

Malam penuh peluh, malam penuh desah. Sehun membuat malam ini sempurna.

Sehun mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap wajah Luhan lalu tersenyum. Luhan yang ikut masuk mengikuti manik mata Sehun juga tersenyum tipis namun terlihat lemah. Jelas sekali Luhan sedang lelah.

Sehun mencabut juniornya perlahan dan ringisan kembali terdengar dari mulut Luhan. Ia menurunkan kedua kaki Luhan dengan lembut.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping kiri Luhan dan kepala Luhan mengikuti gerakan Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dan senyum kembali terukir di bibir manisnya.

"tidurlah jika kau lelah Lu" Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan berkali kali.

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Luhan, Sehun menyempatkan diri menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked keduanya, "aku akan berada disini sampai kau tertidur.."

Sehun mengulum senyum manis nya dan Luhan kembali ikut tersenyum. Mata Luhan sedikit tertutup saat merasa tangan Sehun yang profesional dalam urusan 'itu' ternyata juga profesional dalam hal memberi kenyamanan.

"bagaimana kau pulang?" Luhan bertanya tanpa membuka matanya.

Sehun segera mengecup kening Luhan, "aku akan membangunkanmu saat aku dijemput"

Luhan mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Sehun, tangannya melingkari perut Sehun yang terasa masih menormalkan nafasnya, Luhan memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan keringat di seluruh tubuh Sehun tak ia acuhkan. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di dada bidang Sehun yang sepertinya begitu nyaman malam ini.

Dengan itu pula terdengar hembusan nafas teratur dari Luhan. Tangan Sehun masih belum mau berhenti untuk mengusap rambut lembut Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum dibuatnya, wajah Luhan terlihat begitu damai.

"kau pasti sangat lelah. Dirimu begitu manis hyung. Maafkan aku telah melakukan ini. Aku meminta maaf.." Sehun menatap sendu wajah Luhan. Entah apa yang dipikirannya, yang pasti dadanya terasa sesak.

Drrt drrt

Sehun dengan malas mengambil handphonenya di meja nakas. Padahal dirinya tadi sempat ikut tertidur juga sebelum akhirnya getaran sialan dari handphonenya membangunkan tidurnya.

Entah seasyik atau senikmat apa aktivitasnya dengan Luhan tadi. Bahkan di layar handphonenya telah tertera 5 pesan masuk. Dan Sehun hanya menatap datar.

_Wangjoon-ssi_

_Tuan, ditengah perjalanan mobil berhenti tiba tiba dan saya harus mencari orang yang dapat mengeceknya. Maafkan saya Tuan Oh. Bisakah Tuan menunggu untuk 30 menit?_

Sehun hanya datar. Bahkan dirinya merasa sudah satu jam menunggu sambil melakukan 'aktivitas'nya bersama Luhan.

Mengapa namanya diberi embel embel 'ssi'? Ya karena umur mereka hanya terpaut beberapa tahun, dan Sehun sangat dekat dengannya.

Pesan kedua Sehun buka, terlihat hanya berselang 15 menit.

_Wangjoon-ssi_

_Sudah selesai Tuan. Saya akan menuju kesana lagi._

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ia beralih ke pesan ketiga,

_Baekhyun_

_Dimana kau Sehun? Mana makanan ku? Lama sekali :(_

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia bahkan melupakan orang ini.

_Wangjoon-ssi_

_Tuan Oh, saya sudah berada didepan rumah yang tadi. Saya masih dan akan menunggu anda. Tolong pelankan suara, Tuan.._

Sehun terbelalak dan menatap jendela kamar Luhan yang kordennya sedikit terbuka memberikan semilir angin dingin.

Ia baru sadar jika malam ini begitu tenang dan sunyi.

Hanya satu dipikirannya saat ini. Jangan sampai supir nya yang berada diluar rumah Luhan mencurigai atau bahkan mengerti apa yang tadi tengah ia lakukan bersama Luhan. Jika ia tak mengetahui, lalu apa maksudnya dengan "Tolong pelankan suara, Tuan.."?

Aih bodohnya mereka telah mengeluarkan desahan keras seperti tadi.

Pesan terakhir. Siapa lagi sih memangnya?! Jangan bilang kini supirnya mengejek dirinya yang tertangkap basah telah melakukan hal dewasa.

Sadar! Sehun masih umur berapa eoh?! Kelas berapa memangnya?!

Kelas dua SMA!

Sedangkan Luhan..? Heh sama saja anak itu! Hanya berbeda satu tahun lalu bisa dinyatakan boleh melakukan 'itu', begitu?

Dasar sama sama stress!

_Baekhyun_

_SEHUN! INI SUDAH TERLALU LAMA! MAKANANKUU! Aku bahkan telah kehilangan 5 kg bobot badan hanya karena menunggumu! Joon-ssi sudah menunggumu. CEPAT!"_

Ternyata supir dan Baekhyun nya telah menunggu selama 1 jam setengah.

Sehun kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini lebih lebar dan mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya membuat Luhan bergerak resah. Sehun segera terdiam dan melepas pelukannya pelan takut Luhan sewaktu waktu terbangun oleh gerakannya.

Lepas dari masalah itu, Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi Luhan dan membersihkan badannya. Di dalam sana, otak Sehun kembali memutar berbagai kilasan wajah seksi Luhan. Ia yang mengeluarkan lenguhan super seksinya, dengan wajah polos nya.

Oh sedikit horny saat mandi tak apa kan?

Tak perlu waktu lama, Sehun kembali dan mengambil potongan baju nya yang berserakan dan memakainya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih belum mengganti posisinya menyamping, seolah olah Sehun masih berada disana. Sehun tersenyum dan mendekati Luhan. Ia mengambil sesuatu di kantong celana jeansnya dan ia taruh di meja nakas.

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Luhan. Jarinya yang dingin oleh air segera membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat Luhan mulai membuka kedua matanya sambil mengerjapkannya berkali kali. Entah mengapa itu terlihat lucu dimata Sehun.

Eh! Memang lucu sih!

"eungh.. Sehun?" Luhan segera mengumpulkan nyawanya dan menatap Sehun.

"bagaimana tidur singkatmu, baby? Maaf aku mengganggu, aku akan segera pulang" Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan membalasnya.

"ya pulanglah.." ucap Luhan dan Sehun mendekatkan dirinya untuk memberikan goodbye kiss.

Luhan menutup matanya dan Sehun segera memberi kecupan singkat berkali kali di bibirnya. Namun kecupan di kali yang ke delapan dihentikan oleh tangan Luhan yang meraup kepalanya.

Luhan ingin Sehun berhenti hanya mengecupnya, tapi menciumnya.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lembut dengan sedikit melumat dan itu berlangsung sangat lama sampai akhirnya Luhan mengakhirinya.

"segeralah pulang.." ucap Luhan ditanggapi oleh anggukan kecil dari Sehun.

"selamat malam Luhan, mimpi indah.. Saranghaeyo" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan berdiri.

"selamat malam Sehun. Berhati-hatilah.." Sehun menatap Luhan sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar dari rumah Luhan.

_Aku harap kau bisa mencintaiku Lu_ - Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong!

Gimana lime nya?

Jujur Rin nyesek banget bikin ini. Keringet dingin -_-

Mian lime nya kurang greget. Rin gak ahli bikin beginian. Cuma endingnya cukup bikin Rin senyum senyum sendiri juga :'D

Lepas dari masalah ini, ada yang bertanya tanya tentang 'Baekhyun' tapi lupa ceritanya?

Jadi Baekhyun itu teman sekelas Luhan. Cuma gara gara Baekhyun yang sempat jadi aneh ngebentak Luhan pas di perpus (Chapter 4), jadi Luhan anggap Baekhyun itu bukan temannya lagi.

Semoga bisa memperjelas suasana.

Rin berharap banget sama review kalian, karena itu berharga sekali :)

Cukup celoteh tak berguna dari saya T_T

Terimakasih yang udah kasih review, jadi follower, dan mem-favorite! ^^

Chapter depan konflik baru akan muncul! *kedip* Bisa tebak konflik masalah apa? ;;D

Mohon tunggu untuk last chapter yaaa! :D

Gomawo *5 times deep bow* *kethcups satu satu*


	7. Chapter 7

Title : We Can't Determine (Chapter 7)

Main Cast : Sehun Luhan

Support Cast : find by yourself

Rate : T geser M (?)

No plagiat!

No bash!

.

.

.

.

.

**Past Chapter**

"bagaimana tidur singkatmu, baby? Maaf aku mengganggu, aku akan segera pulang" Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan membalasnya.

"ya pulanglah.." ucap Luhan dan Sehun mendekatkan dirinya untuk memberikan goodbye kiss.

Luhan menutup matanya dan Sehun segera memberi kecupan singkat berkali kali di bibirnya. Namun kecupan di kali yang ke delapan dihentikan oleh tangan Luhan yang meraup kepalanya.

Luhan ingin Sehun berhenti hanya mengecupnya, tapi menciumnya.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lembut dengan sedikit melumat dan itu berlangsung sangat lama sampai akhirnya Luhan mengakhirinya.

"segeralah pulang.." ucap Luhan ditanggapi oleh anggukan kecil dari Sehun.

"selamat malam Luhan, mimpi indah.. Saranghaeyo" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan berdiri.

"selamat malam Sehun. Berhati-hatilah.." Sehun menatap Luhan sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar dari rumah Luhan.

_Aku harap kau bisa mencintaiku_ _Lu_ - Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

**~Chapter 7~**

Luhan menatap sayu pintu kamarnya.

Kenapa ucapannya selalu tercekat di tenggorokan?! Ia benar benar ingin Sehun mendengarnya.

"nado saranghaeyo Sehun.." Luhan bergumam sangat pelan saat Sehun telah keluar dari kamarnya. Yang Luhan inginkan saat ini adalah kembalinya Sehun untuk mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

Luhan mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil sehabis mandi setelah tadi malam ia sempat meneteskan air matanya karena Sehun tak kembali ke kamarnya.

Pagi ini badannya serasa remuk, mungkin karena.. semalam?

Ah tapi tak masalah. Hanyaa.. hole nya!

Shit, sakit nya bukan main.

Luhan menatap cermin dan sedikit tersenyum tatkala ia membayangkan Sehun yang begitu gagahnya menyetubuhi dirinya.

Oh sekarang apa lagi?! Pikiran kotor Luhan mulai menguar?

Segera hilangkan Luhan!

Dan tak butuh tenaga untuk menyadarkan Luhan, ia sudah sadar saat menangkap bercak berwarna ungu di lehernya.

"AH SHIIITT! MANA PENGHILANGNYA IDIOT?! MENGAMBIL KEUNTUNGAN HA?!" Luhan menggaruk garuk dan mengusap usap kasar lehernya.

_Dia sudah mendapat tubuhku tapi tak memberi tau cara menghilangkannya?! Lihat saja mesum!_ - Luhan

Percaya padaku. Habislah riwayatmu Sehun!

Luhan berhenti menyakiti lehernya. Ia beranjak ke kasurnya dan berniat mengambil handphonenya di meja nakas. Dan ia terdiam melihat benda kecil berbentuk tabung di samping handphonenya.

Dengan ragu Luhan meraih benda tersebut. Tak ada satupun bayangan tentang benda jenis apa itu dibenaknya.

Ia menyelidikinya sebelum bibirnya mengulas senyuman.

"ya ya mesum, aku tau kali ini kau tak mengingkari janjimu" Luhan membaca cara pemakaiannya dan melangkah ke depan cermin. Ia membuka penutupnya dan mengoleskannya di bercak yang tak pernah ia inginkan sebelumnya.

Namun pada bercak terakhir, tepat di leher bagian kanannya, Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya.

Ada rasa aneh yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengolesi bercak terakhir itu. Dan Luhan.. menurut dengan menutupnya kembali.

_Ah biarlah.. Hanya satu_ - Luhan

Ternyata Sehun tak mengingkari janjinya. Sehun memiliki.. obat? Entahlah apa itu.. Yang pasti benda itu memang mujarab dapat menyamarkan warna yang mengganggu mata tersebut.

.

.

"baby.. Apa masih sakit?"

"sstt! Ini di selasar! Tolong jangan bahas masalah tadi malam" Luhan menggerutu.

Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Luhan membuat beberapa yeoja maupun namja disekitarnya merasa ingin menginjak wajah Sehun yang telah berani dekat dekat dengan Luhan. Sebenarnya mereka juga merasa aneh dengan Luhan hari ini.

"sepertinya masih sakit, aku tau. Jalanmu terseok dan aku takut mereka semua curiga" bisik Sehun.

"aish! Jinjja?!" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"ya baby, sungguh... Wah, sudah memakai nya ternyata"

"memakai apa?"

"memakai penghilang kissmark itu. Dan.. menyisakan sebuah kissmark terindah ku eoh? Agar semua orang tau bahwa hanya aku seorang pemilikmu?" rayu Sehun, Luhan tersentak mendengar itu. Berakting lebih tepatnya.

"mana?! Jangan bercanda! Aku sudah mengolesinya! Bahkan diseluruh penjuru leher!" Luhan bertanya heboh untuk mengelak berpura pura tak tahu sambil meraba raba lehernya.

Heh! Kau pikir Sehun sebodoh apa dalam hal ini hah?

"jangan menipuku" Sehun dengan cepat mendorong kedua bahu Luhan kearah dinding kelas. Para fans Luhan segera menganga lebar.

_Oh Sehun mencari mati eoh?!_ Pikir semua fans Luhan mirip. Namun mereka tak dapat berbuat apa apa.

"baby, maafkan aku.. Tapi hari ini.. aku ingin melakukannya lagi denganmu.." Luhan segera menatap horror Sehun. Holenya pun belum sembuh, bagaimana bisa Sehun dengan entengnya menginginkan tubuhnya lagi?

"aih! Kau gila apa?! Kau bahkan sudah tau kalau ini masih sa—mmpt" Sehun segera membungkam mulut Luhan dengan bibirnya dan melumatnya ganas.

Semua murid disana sudah mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk melayangkannya ke wajah Sehun secara bergiliran. Sebagian lagi bahkan ada yang menangis meraung sambil mencakar cakar tembok.

"turuti aku, atau aku akan melucuti seragam mu disini" ancam Sehun.

Luhan melotot, ancaman gila macam apa itu?!

"idiot! Mesum! Pergi sana! Jangan dekati aku!" Luhan mendorong keras kedua bahu Sehun sampai ia termundur lalu Luhan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun, ringisannya terkadang keluar karena sakit di lubangnya.

Sehun mengejar Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan berontak, "YAK OH SEHUN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Dan pendengaran Sehun seperti ditulikan, ia justru mengecupi tengkuk Luhan membuat Luhan merasa geli.

"OH MY GOD! Nae Luhannie dengan Sehun mesum?! Menjijikkan sekali eh!" teriak seorang yeoja saat melihat kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu melintas didepan kelasnya.

Jangan kira hanya yeoja itu seorang, bahkan area itu menjadi ricuh sebab Sehun.

Dan berbagai teriakan mereka adalah semacam ini..

_OH JINJJAA?!_

_ANDWAEYOOOO!_

_SIALAN SEHUN!_

_HEH MESUM BODOH! DIA MILIKKU!_

_LUHANN OPPA! CEPAT KESINI! BERLINDUNG PADAKU!_ - ya ya! Siapa lagi yang berusaha menggoda Luhan disaat seperti ini?

Luhan yang merasa risih dengan mereka terlebih Sehun yang tak mau berhenti mengecupi tengkuknya memaksa tangan Sehun untuk melepas pelukannya. Luhan sedikit bingung dengan tangan Sehun yang tak memberi perlawanan. Dan lihat, kini Sehun telah menjilat jilat leher Luhan.

Eh, tangan kanan Sehun terlepas tanpa butuh usaha? Namun ternyata,

GREB

Semua murid disana tergolek pingsan, dan maunya Luhan pun begitu kalau ia tak kuat.

Bagaimana tidak? Sehun justru mencengkram dan meremas junior Luhan.

Untuk merangsangnya eoh?

Dasar gila!

"YAAAK OH SEHUN! IDIOTT!" Luhan menginjak kaki kanan Sehun dan berlari sekuat mungkin saat Sehun menghentikan skinshipnya setelah ia menginjak tadi. Ia berlari begitu cepat tak peduli pada holenya yang terasa sangat perih.

"NO WAY BABY! JANGAN PERGIII!" Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan meninggalkan tumpukan mayat di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu, namun sakit dan perih di hole nya belum kunjung sembuh. Beruntung kemarin lusa Sehun tak dapat jatah lagi. Beruntung sahabatnya, Xiumin, mau menceramahi Sehun supaya tak melakukan 'itu' disaat Luhan belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

Namun jangan berpikir semudah itu. Semua menjadi mudah setelah sebelum nya Xiumin harus bershock ria sambil membiarkan beberapa lalat memasuki mulutnya karena terlalu lama dan lebarnya ia menganga saat Luhan menceritakan semua kronologis kejadian.

"ini semua gara gara kau!"

"yak! Kau bahkan menikmatinya juga! Seharusnya kau beruntung dapat memiliki Sehun!"

"heh apa beruntungnya?! Bocah mesum yang selalu mencari kesempatan"

Dari pada bersama Kris, kau lebih baik dengan Sehun. Pikir Xiumin, namun ia tak berani menyatakannya.

Jika benar ia katakan, sudah pasti Perang Dunia ke tiga akan terjadi dan tak bisa dihindarkan.

"tak lama lagi ia akan mengambil hatimu Luhan"

_Ia memang telah mengambil hatiku_ - Luhan

"hati ku tetap akan menjadi organ dalam tubuhku. Tak bisa dikeluarkan"

Xiumin membuka tutup botol air mineralnya dan menenggak air tersebut, "bodoh.." ucapnya setelah ia selesai minum dan menutup tutup botol tersebut.

"terserahmu. Aku mau ke kelas, kau ikut? Daripada sendirian di ruang dance ini.."

"duluan saja.. Ada orang yang akan bertemu denganku"

Luhan mengangguk kecil berkali kali dan berdiri dan posisi terlentangnya, "Chen.." gumam Luhan dan Xiumin dengan cepat melempar botol air minumannya yang tepat mengenai kepala Luhan sebelum Luhan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"AKH! Sialan. Kepalaku!" Luhan melangkah sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Dan kepalanya juga sedikit mencuri pandangan ke arah kanan, ke ruangan Sehun.

Entah kenapa hari ini -dan hari sebelumnya- sangat susah sekali hanya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sehun.

Sehun akan berkata bahwa 'ia sibuk'. Mungkin sesekali ia pernah berkata bahwa 'handphone nya sedang tak berada dengannya', itu sebabnya Sehun tak bisa membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat panggilan Luhan.

Dan dua hari ini pula, rasa tak enak selalu saja membayangi Luhan. Terlebih saat sebelum aktivitas -seks- nya dengan Sehun, tentang Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat sialan itu.

Apa hubungan diantara mereka?

Lebih pentingkah Baekhyun daripada dirinya?!

Itu yang ada dipikiran Luhan.

Matanya menangkap seorang guru yang masuk ke kelas Sehun dan itu membuat Luhan merasa tak tertarik untuk mencari sosok Sehun lagi. Sudah pasti Sehun tak mungkin keluar kelas karena ada guru yang mengajar.

Oh ya, apakah Luhan terkejut?

Tidak, ia tahu betul sekitar satu minggu yang lalu seluruh murid kelas Sehun kena hukuman berat karena selalu melecehkan guru. Huh, akhirnya mereka tunduk juga.

Tapi tetap saja, kelas Sehun masih begitu nakal -kecuali pada guru- untuk saat ini.

"haaaah..." Luhan menghela nafasnya dan mulai menuruni tangga. Kalau jam pelajaran kosong seperti ini memang tak mengasyikkan sama sekali.

Telapak tangan kanan Luhan menyentuh penyangga besi tangga dan matanya melihat ke bawah. Melihat dan mencermati murid yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana. Dan.. oh shit!

Jelas terlihat orang sialan itu dengan namja lain di selasar ujung.

Berjalan berdua!

"gila! Dia kurang puas dengan Sehun apa?!" maki Luhan sendiri.

"Yeolli, lepaskan kaca pembesar ini! Kau bahkan tak mirip dengan Conan" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir kecilnya.

"yak! Baekki, kau menghancurkan imajinasiku.."

"imajinasi bodoh. Lepaskan benda itu atau aku yang melepaskan diri dari mu"

"kita bukan suatu sel Baekki.."

"maksudku kita berhenti menjadi sepasang kekasih.. Aku tak sanggup memiliki pacar..." Chanyeol melepas kacamata bulat dan memasukkannya ke tong sampah yang mereka lewati.

"...yang tak pernah menghargai dirinya..." Chanyeol membuang kaca pembesar yang berada di tangannya juga, "... yang telah diciptakan sesempurna mungkin, sangat sempurna bahkan aku sangat beruntung memiliki dan—"

"kau sempurna Baekki. Aku beruntung memiliki mu.. Jangan pernah berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini, karena aku tak bisa tanpa mu. Maafkan aku" potong Chanyeol sambil menggenggam kedua tangan dan jari lentik Baekhyun. Ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun perlahan ke dinding.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, "Yeolli.. Jangan dekat dekat, i-ini tempat umum.."

"tidak bisa.. Karena jika aku jauh darimu, kau akan meninggalkanku.." ucap Chanyeol menatap sayu Baekhyun.

"Yeolli.." gumam Baekhyun pelan, ia tak sanggup terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kedekatan mereka? Sebagai pasangan baru pastinya... Oh memalukan sekali.

"kau masih berniat meninggalkanku sayang?"

"Yeolli.."

"..."

"percayalah aku juga takkan bisa meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau berubah dari semua hal yang membuat penampilanmu berubah. Kau sudah sempurna bagiku"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "kau lebih sempurna bagiku, Baekki. Tapi.. bisakah aku tidak berhenti untuk mengagumi seseorang?"

"si-siapa? Orang lain?"

"ya, orang lain tentunya Baekki. Tapi tidak lupa juga dirimu. Biarkan aku mengagumi mu"

"kau tak perlu mengagumi ku karena aku milikmu" Chanyeol yang mendengarnya mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan sedikit melumatnya. Sebagai tanda terimakasih. Dan Baekhyun merona.

"la-lalu.. Siapa orang lain itu?"

"kau mau tau Baekki? Tak apakah?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, ada rasa yang membuat nya lebih penasaran.

"seseorang bernama... Lu-Lu.."

"Lu apa?"

"Luuuu.. Siapa ya? Aku sedikit lupa dengan namanya.."

"apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

_Ah Tuhan, Chanyeol begitu membuat ku sakit hati. Mengapa ia terlalu jujur?_ - Baekhyun

"pernah, di depan perpustakaan. Kau ingat?"

DEG!

Baekhyun ingat betul siapa dia.

"Luhan.." ucap Baekhyun lemah. Ternyata Chanyeol mencintai nya. Tak salah lagi, ia sudah menebaknya saat Chanyeol pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan.

"YA! BETUL! LUHAN! Oh terimakasih Baekki, kau mengingatkanku" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"ya tak apa. Memangnya apa alasan kau mengaguminya?" tanya Baekhyun semakin melemah. Suaranya persis dikatakan bagai bisikan.

"ia sangat mirip dengan karakter manga. Dia bahkan unik. Yeoja berwujud namja. Suatu saat aku akan meminta tanda tangannya mungkin.."

"OH TUHAN YEOLLI! KAU MEMBUATKU IRI!"

"apa yang harus kau irikan darinya?"

"kau memujinya lebih baik.."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis, "ya, pujianku untuk mu hanya dalam hatiku. Lagi pula pujian tak berarti apapun. Aku hanya mengaguminya. Lain seperti mu.. Aku mencintaimu. Dan satu hal yang tak patut kau irikan darinya karena hanya kau pemilikku. Aku hanya milikmu, tidak dengannya.."

Luhan yang melihat semuanya dari jauh mengepalkan tangannya. Bahkan kuku kukunya terlihat memutih, "AARRRGGHH SEHUN IDIOT! DIA SIAPA—"

BUGH!

"hyung!" teriaknya khawatir saat melihat Luhan terduduk di anak tangga karena tabrakannya.

"Se-Sehun?"

"hyung tak apa? Maafkan aku! Aku sudah terlambat masuk kelas hyung!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sehingga ia dapat bangkit.

"hyung aku duluan!" Sehun kembali berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

"SEHUN! LIHAT BAEK— AAAAAARRGH!" geram Luhan berteriak kencang. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengadukan apa yang ia lihat tentang Baekhyun disana. Tapi mengapa Sehun begitu cepat memasuki kelasnya? Aih.

Dengan terpaksa Luhan melanjutkan untuk menuruni tangga. Ia gerah dengan sikap Sehun.

Semuanya berubah!

Mulai dari **komunikasi yang jarang**, **tak memanggilnya 'baby'** lagi, mungkin akhir akhir ini ia **sedang tak dalam 'mesum mode on'**, lalu.., BAEKHYUN! Oh nama itu membuat Luhan ingin **menendang wajah Sehun dan Baekhyun sekaligus** (?).

Baru melangkah menuruni beberapa anak tangga, tangan Luhan segera di tarik membuat Luhan hampir saja terjatuh.

"YAK!"

"eh tak apa baby? Maafkan aku.. Mau ke kantin?"

"yak, kenapa kau disini? Bukankah belajar?" tanya Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun. Menyentuhnya saja rasanya sudah berbeda.

"guru tadi hanya memberitau kalau ia tak bisa mengajar. Ke kantin?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"..."

"kau tak apa baby? Kau sakit? Kenapa diam?" Luhan melirik selasar ujung. Sialan, Baekhyun dengan namja itu sudah tak ada lagi, "tak apa.. Ayo"

Mereka berjalan ke kantin sekolah. Dan apa yang terjadi? Kerumunan namja di meja nomor lima menatap Luhan beringas.

"psst.. Kenapa mereka semua itu baby?" bisik Sehun bertanya.

"aku tak tau. Jangan pedulikan.." Luhan menarik Sehun ke tempat pemesanan dan heh namja tak dikenalnya datang ke Luhan dan memegang tangannya.

"AISH! Jangan pegang Luhan!" teriak Sehun.

"Sehun!" bentak Luhan menatap Sehun menyuruh nya untuk sedikit sopan.

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"hyung aku penggemarmu.." ujarnya, lidahnya menjuntai juntai dengan beberapa tetes air liur yang menjijikkan, bagaikan anjing.

"lalu?" tanya Luhan singkat.

"hyung mau menerima minuman dariku? Ayolah hyung, terima.. Aku akan sangat senang" ujarnya memohon sambil menjulurkan segelas jus jeruk yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

Baru datang sudah menawarkan minuman. Kenal pun tidak. Aneh!

"tak perlu, dia dan aku akan membeli yang lain. Yang baru, yang aman, yang menjamin, dan _hygines_ pastinya.." sahut Sehun ketus.

Ah! Paling hoobe kelas sepuluh. Bertingkah layaknya sunbae berwibawa tak ada salahnya. Pikir Sehun.

Fans Luhan hanya melirik Sehun, yang ada dipikirannya adalah 'anggap saja Sehun itu angin. Ucapannya omong kosong!'

"siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan lembut. Ia segera menatap Luhan dan tersenyum manis, "Kim Nam Joon, hyung.." jawabnya sambil tersipu malu.

"baiklah, sini minumannya. Aku terima, terimakasih ne?" Luhan menerima minuman itu dan langsung meminumnya.

Namja tadi mengangguk lalu langsung berlari ceria dengan cepat dan langsung disusul oleh beberapa teman yang dari tadi menunggunya di meja nomor lima.

"aahh.. Segaar.. Kau mau Sehun?" tanya Luhan menyodorkan sedotan di gelas tersebut. Sedotan yang sama yang Luhan pakai.

"sini coba, siapa tau ada racunnya" Sehun segera mengambil sedotan tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke mulutnya. Tak hanya meminum lewat sedotan, bahkan fungsi dari sedotan itu perlahan mulai berubah.

Sehun menjilat sedotan itu didalam mulutnya. Yang ia rasakan bukan manisnya jus itu, namun mencari manisnya bekas bibir Luhan.

"aahh.. Manis hyung" Sehun mengecup singkat pipi Luhan.

"bibirmu manis" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan singkat lagi.

"heh! Murid! Kalau mau bercinta jangan dikantin!"

Sehun dan Luhan menengok ke arah suara dan mendapati ahjumma kantin yang menatap mereka kesal.

Sehun dan Luhan merasa kehilangan nafsu makan setelah dapat bentakkan itu. Luhan hanya menaruh gelas yang kosong itu di meja kantin. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan kantin dengan gemulai (?).

"oh tuhan, berciuman saja dibilang mau bercinta.." gumam Sehun sambil mengipasi badannya.

"hah, lupakan saja ahjumma yang tadi. Tak penting Sehun.." balas Luhan sambil mengipasi badannya.

"AAAAAAHH!" teriak Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"kenapa baby?" tanya Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan untuk mengungkapkannya terlebih dahulu.

"panas! Panas! Gerah! Kenapa panas begini eoh?!" racau Luhan cepat, ia membuka blazer sekolahnya dan mengipasi lehernya.

Blazernya ia beri ke Sehun, biarkan Sehun yang sesekali terlihat sebagai budak (?) nya. Dan dengan itu terlihat dengan jelas sebuah bekas kissmark ungu pudar yang masih berada di leher bagian kanan Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa menyeringai saat melihatnya. Pikirannya menjadi kotor. Penuh dengan ingatan seks mereka.

"iya! Panas sekali!" sahut Sehun. Tak mau kalah, Sehun justru membuka blazer nya dan membuka kedua kedua kancing teratas seragam putih nya.

GLEK

Luhan menelan air liur nya kasar.

Nipple Sehun terlihat begitu jelas dari samping. Keringat yang membasahi dadanya pun terlihat jelas juga.

"ah aku tidak tahan!" Sehun membuka semua kancingnya dan mengipasi perutnya cepat.

GLEK

Oh gila! Libido Luhan naik seketika. Abs Sehun terpajang disana.

"hei hei hyung cantik.. Mau bercinta denganku hah?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja melintasi Sehun dan Lu—

"Kim Nam Joon?! Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Luhan kaget, Sehun masih sibuk mengipasi badannya.

"ingin tidak? Tubuhmu sudah cukup panas.." rayu nya.

"ya hari ini memang panas, tak bisakah kau sedikit menjauh? Gerah!" jawab Luhan.

"bukan panas harinya cantik.. Minuman tadi adalah minuman spesial.. Kau mau kan bercinta dengan—"

"Berisik! Let's go baby! Fuck up!" Sehun membungkam mulut namja tadi dengan sedikit menoyornya dan menggendong Luhan ala karung beras (?).

Ah! Kalian kira Sehun itu tuli? Sehun mendengar semuanya. Tubuhnya juga butuh kepuasan setelah mendengar itu.

"YAAKK! SEHUN TURUNKAN AKUUU!" teriak Luhan namun tak dipedulikan oleh Sehun.

"aku pinjam kuncinya, sebentar" Sehun segera merebut kunci dari seseorang yang cukup syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Sehun yang terlihat berantakan dengan seragam terbuka dan memegang dua blazer itu menggendong murid yang tengah berontak di gendongannya.

Hanya penjaga kamar kecil. Jangan terlalu serius.

Sehun segera berlari menuju kamar kecil dan menutup rapat pintu utama.

"Sehun turunkan aku sekarang juga!" Sehun menuruti Luhan dan diturunkannya perlahan.

GLEK

Lagi.. Mata Luhan dengan cepat menangkap 'keberantakan' Sehun membuat libidonya meluap luap.

Sehun berbalik untuk mengunci pintu dan membalikkan badannya lagi menatap Luhan dengan tatapan nafsu.

"kau begitu manis hari ini.. Baby.., bercintalah dengan ku"

Oh hanya karena perkataan Sehun barusan, sekarang sesuatu dibalik celananya segera on..

"baiklah Sehun.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Uwoo.. End nya gak jadi nih chingu -_-

Rin udah pertimbangin buat nyelipin BaekYeol/ChanBaek momentnya. Dan tarraaa.. Beginilah hasilnya. Bukan diselipin, malah ngejalar lebar dan memperpanjang chapter -_-

Sepertinya buat chapter depan Rin belum bisa nentuin bakal end atau tidak.. -_-

Mian Rapmon disini najis banget ya T_T

Mian juga buat KrisHan melakukan hal spesial yang pernah dilakukan Sehun gak ada di sini ne.. Rin harus berpikir kritis untuk pertimbanginnya :)

Kapan Luhan nyatain perasaannya? *kapan yaa?*

Lihat aja kelanjutannya, untuk chapter ini udah jelas belum nyatain secara langsung kan chinguu~ :D

#Kris mana? Kris mana? Kenapa gak nongol nongol? « Tunggu ne chingu, bentaaaar lagi nongol juga :3

Terimakasih yang sudah nyempatin review, mem-fav, dan jadi follower *deep bow*

Don't be a silent reader please.

Bstrgrds

Seo Rin


	8. Chapter 8

Title : We Can't Determine (Chapter 8)

Main Cast : Sehun Luhan

Support Cast : find by yourself

Rate : M

DLDR.

NO BASH AND DON'T BE A PLAGIARIST!

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang Sehun minta barusan atas dasar antara sadar atau setengah sadar karena badannya yang telah terlampau panas hanya untuk mempertimbangkan kembali perkataannya. Entah apa itu, yang terpenting adalah Luhan telah menyetujui permintaannya.

.

.

.

**~Chapter 8~**

.

.

.

"eungh Sehun..., cukup bermain mainnya sh, langsung saja ahh." Luhan mendorong kepala Sehun ke atas agar ia melepas kuluman di batangnya.

Ia sudah klimaks dua kali dan Sehun masih belum mau berhenti ataupun bermain ke inti.

Ya tuhan bagaimana bisa Luhan benar benar terpuaskan jika begini? Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi Sehun!

Sehun tetap menghisap kuat batang Luhan sambil memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo cepat. Sesekali ia menjilatnya seakan yang ada dimulutnya adalah sebuah es krim. Saliva Sehun mengalir, dan benang saliva nya terbentang saat ia mengeluarkan junior Luhan dari dalam mulutnya.

"tunggu sampai ke tiga kali nya Lu.." Ujarnya sebelum kembali memasukkan milik Luhan.

"nggh, lebih cepat!"

Menurut pada Luhan, Sehun mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya dan tak lupa menggigit kecil setiap incinya. Perut Luhan serasa di desak supaya mengeluarkan kenikmatannya.

Dan oh! Demi apa Sehun harus menunggu dirinya untuk klimaks yang ketiga kalinya baru ia benar benar memuaskan Luhan?

Kedutan mulai terasa dan Sehun sedikit mengeluarkan batang Luhan hingga ujung nya. Tanpa basa basi, Sehun menghisap kuat kuat ujung nya hingga sperma pun keluar.

"aaahh." Sehun menyeringai dan menelan setengah cairan Luhan. Ia mengeluarkan batang Luhan dari rongga mulutnya dan,

Plup!

Begitulah suara yang dihasilkan.

Sehun segera merayap ke tubuh Luhan dan mencium bibir nya. Sehun memberikan cairan Luhan kepemiliknya juga melalui lilitan lidah.

Luhan awalnya merasa begitu jijik. Rasanya begitu aneh, dan ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan rasa baru dari segala apa yang pernah ia telan.

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dan menjilat lembut ujung bibir Luhan yang terdapat sedikit sperma. Terlihat sekali bahwa ini memang benar benar pertama kalinya Luhan menelan sperma, meskipun itu spermanya sendiri.

"inti?" Tanya Sehun setelah ia melepas ciumannya.

"posisinya.. Aku tidak suka dengan posisi ini. Bisakah kita mencari posisi yang lain? Blazer kita sudah cukup kotor," pinta Luhan.

Dari pertama mereka berhubungan, Sehun membaringkan Luhan di lantai dengan alas kedua blazer mereka. Tentu kotor menyadari bahwa itu adalah lantai kamar mandi.

Tak perlu menjawab, Sehun hanya menarik lengan Luhan untuk berdiri dan mendorong Luhan ke wastafel di kamar mandi tersebut.

"duduk."

Luhan segera menuruti perintah Sehun dengan duduk di tepi wastafel. Apanya yang lucu?

Woa ini tentu lucu! Luhan mengikuti perintah Sehun? Sedikit menghibur.

Sehun melirik ke hole Luhan yang berwarna merah itu begitu terlihat menggiurkan. Tidak sabar lagi rasanya Sehun mendapat remasan nikmat dari dinding ketat Luhan.

Ia mengangkat kaki kanan Luhan dan ia kaitkan di pinggangnya, "siap?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Melihat tingkah Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan, Sehun tak sengaja mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya. Dan..

Blush~

Malu rasanya, dan Luhan menjauhi tatapan Sehun. Pipinya merona. Pink sekali, jelas terlihat.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sehun tersenyum lebar bahkan mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya.

"kau begitu menggemaskan baby.." Sehun segera menarik dagu Luhan dan mencium bibir manisnya. Luhan ikut membalas lumatan dan hisapan Sehun. Hisapan Sehun di bagian lidah nya membuat ia tak jarang mengerang kenikmatan. Namun kegiatan itu tak berlangsung lama karena dalam sekali hentakan Sehun langsung menghujamkan batang besar dan panjangnya ke manhole Luhan.

Jleb

"AKH! Ini masih sakit tau!"

Sehun justru menggeram merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang Luhan, "sh, maafkan aku baby. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya," jawabnya tanpa menggerakan juniornya takut Luhan tiba tiba marah.

"nh.. Mau merasakannya heum?" Tanya Luhan.

"haha, kau gila baby? Hanya aku yang pantas melakukannya denganmu." sahut Sehut sambil tertawa. Ya tentu tertawa, ini sangat lucu membayangkan Luhan yang berpihak menjadi seme.

Membayangkan bagaimana batang kecil nya (?) yang keluar masuk dalam hole Sehun. Lucu lucu!

"kau menghinaku eoh?! AKHH-mm." makian Luhan teredam oleh genjotan Sehun disertai bibir tipisnya yang segera melumat bibir Luhan lagi.

Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan seduktif sambil menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dengan sedikit menariknya.

Bukan merasa sedikit sakit, Luhan justru menutup matanya erat erat. Rasa sakitnya teralihkan oleh gerakan pinggul nikmat Sehun yang semakin lama semakin cepat dan tak beraturan.

Sehun beralih mencium dan menjilat leher Luhan, "mmh ahh Sehunh, jangan mening-ahh ah-galkan kiss-shh aah-mark aaahh akh!"

Sungguh susah sekali hanya untuk menyampaikan kalimat yang sangat pendek itu. Lihat bagaimana panjangnya Luhan berkata diiringi oleh desahannya.

Ya Sehun hanya menjilat meskipun sesekali menghisap kecil meninggalkan kissmark berwarna pink yang bagi Luhan juga bukan suatu masalah besar.

Luhan segera mendongakkan kepalanya saat ujung batang Sehun dengan benar dan tepat menyodok prostatnya, "AKHH! RIGHT THERE! AKH AAH AH! MOREHH..." Racau Luhan membuat Sehun gencar memperkeras sodokannya. Karena desahan Luhan yang begitu seksi itu selalu berhasil membuatnya horny.

Merasa kurang puas, Sehun ikut menaikkan kaki kiri Luhan ke pinggangnya dan,

JLEB!

Kali ini begitu pas dan lebih mantap. Luhan mengangkang begitu lebar membuat junior besar milik Sehun masuk lebih dalam lagi mengenai sweetspot Luhan.

"benar begituhh, Sehun ahh.. Ah... aah aakhh!" Luhan tak henti henti nya meracau dan mendesah. Sesekali Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk lebih cepat lagi untuk memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Matanya semakin erat tertutup saat batang Sehun berkali kali menusuk dan menerjang prostat Luhan. Tubuh Luhan ikut tersentak, kedua tangannya mengalungi leher kokoh Sehun, dan jari jarinya saling bertautan.

"sshh lubang mu semakin sempit aahh," desah Sehun sampai akhirnya ia benar benar memperjelas desahannya saat dinding Luhan meremas dan memijat seluruh batang Sehun, "ouhh yeahh! Shh aah!"

"akuuh akan-aahh, klimaks nhh.."

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tak lama dari itu junior Luhan memuncratkan cairannya lagi mengotori tubuh telanjang Sehun, "ah.."

Tenaga yang hampir habis membuat Luhan melemas. Kepalanya ia senderkan di bahu kiri Sehun meresapi aroma leher Sehun yang... Oh! Ini pertama kalinya Luhan sadar betapa segarnya aroma tubuh Sehun.

Matanya sedikit terbuka sambil terus mengeluarkan desahan pelannya karena saat ini Sehun bahkan belum berhenti menginvasi lubang nya.

Luhan melirik ke cermin di depannya dan melihat bagaimana lapang dan seksinya tubuh Sehun dari belakang mulai ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Dimana punggung.. uhhh..., punggung seksi itu memberi jalan untuk mengalirnya cucuran keringat Sehun karena aktivitas seks mereka. Karena aktivitas seks bersama dirinya. Dan Luhan sedikit tersenyum memikirkannya.

Tak lepas matanya memperhatikan gerakan Sehun yang memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, dan semua itu membuat batangnya sendiri menegang.

"nghh baby, aku akanh.."

Belum selesai berbicara, Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya sampai ujung dan menusuknya keras membuatnya segera mengeluarkan cairan cum memenuhi hole Luhan.

"AKH!" Teriak nikmat Luhan, Sehun segera mencabut juniornya.

Plop!

Sperma Sehun yang awalnya tertanam dengan baik segera meluncur menetes ke lantai saat juniornya benar benar keluar sempurna. Kedua kaki Luhan turun begitu saja.

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, tangan Luhan kini justru memeluk pinggang Sehun, "akuu.. masih panas Sehunn..."

"nado.. Ronde kedua?" Tanya Sehun, dan Luhan mengangguk lemah. Sehun melihat anggukan Luhan hanya melewati cermin di depannya karena kepala Luhan masih saja dengan nyaman menyender di lehernya.

Tak perlu berlama lama lagi, Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan membalikkan badannya.

Kali ini, dari belakang. Posisi yang tak pernah Luhan bayangkan sebelumnya.

Segera Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan, dan dalam sekali hentakan, kembali batang Sehun memenuhi lubang Luhan.

Dan kali ini juga, Luhan tak mengeluarkan desah kesakitannya, justru kalimat hina dan seksi yang ia loloskan, "aahhh, nggh cepat lakukan Sehun..."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, kini setiap tusukan yang Sehun beri benar terasa nikmat dari sebelumnya. Tak menghabiskan banyak waktu, dinding Luhan seakan akan menghisap dan melahap seluruh batang Sehun.

"ouhh! Kau semakin nikmathh Lu, ssh.."

"kau yang ahhh nikmat.. Ahh akh akh! Terus begitu..., lebih keras!" racau Luhan, dan Sehun seolah olah terhipnotis dengan racauan menggoda milik Luhan membuatnya segera menuruti keinginan Luhan. Lidahnya menjilat jilat tengkuk Luhan dari belakang.

Tangan Sehun dengan cepat mengocok junior Luhan yang saat ini berdiri dengan sempurna juga dari belakang, "aahhh ah.. Darimana kauhh shh berlatih semuah-akhh inihh?" Tanya Luhan susah payah.

Dan gila! Ini benar benar nikmat rasanya. Semua service Sehun sungguh sempurna.

"naluri saat ngh bertemu dengan muuhh shh.. aahh," Sehun sempat tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Luhan? Dirinya tak sanggup hanya untuk tersenyum kecil seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan. Semua perlakuan Sehun membuat seluruh tubuhnya dimanjakan dan hanya desahan yang bisa Luhan luncurkan.

Untuk keempat kalinya? Oh lucu sekali. Luhan kembali memuntahkan isi testisnya. Namun kali ini mengotori wastafel hingga cermin itu.

"kauh curang Lu.. Aah, aku belum kelu— aaaahh," Sehun yang tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya turut memuntahkan spermanya jauh di dalam lubang sempit Luhan.

"sudah puas baby?" Tanya Sehun sembari mengeluarkan juniornya perlahan.

"ahh hm.." Luhan hanya berdehem dan mengangguk pelan, bahkan untuk menjawab 'iya' saja dirinya tak sanggup.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan menatap wajah nya yang terlihat begitu sayu.

Ini kedua kalinya.

Kesalahan yang Sehun lakukan. Kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan dimana ia menyetubuhi seseorang yang tidak mencintainya. Ya itu yang Sehun pikirkan.

"Luhan... Gomawo, mianhae.." Sehun berkata dengan sangat lembut sambil mengusap pipi Luhan.

"buat apa kau meminta maaf, heum?" Tanya Luhan, dan kali ini sepertinya Luhan sanggup untuk tersenyum dihadapan Sehun.

"aku telah mengotori mu." jawab Sehun semakin lembut.

Deg!

Rasanya seperti tertekan oleh benda tak terlihat didalam hati Luhan. Sesak sekali, sangat sesak! Luhan tak mau membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

Lagipula Sehun sudah dianggap tidak bersalah. Ini semua berdasarkan rasa saling cinta! Luhan itu membalas cinta Sehun.

_Aku mencintaimu Sehun!_ - Luhan

"kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Kau tak bersalah selama aku merasa tak keberatan Sehun.." Jawab Luhan.

Luhan memberikan senyum pahitnya. Lidahnya sangat tak bisa diajak bekerja sama, karena bukan kata 'tak apa.. Karena aku mencintaimu'.., justru perkataan tadi yang Luhan lontarkan.

Luhan segera mencium bibir Sehun. Ia merasa harus meminta maaf. Dan tentu ia tidak bisa menyatakannya dengan kata kata, dengan begitu Luhan hanya menciumnya.

Lalu.. Semua berujung pada...

terwujudnya perkataan ahjumma kantin.

Heran jadinya.

"ng Sehun.."

Blush

"pakaian mu, pakaian ku.. Tolong ambilkan celana ku" sambung Luhan. Saat ini ia sedang memalingkan wajahnya setelah tadi ia sempat melirik ke arah tubuh Sehun yang telanjang bulat.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas karena dirinya heran mengapa Luhan selalu saja malu. Lalu ia melangkah mendekati seragamnya -dan Luhan-.

Namun baru beberapa langkah..,

**Tok tok tok!**

Sontak Sehun dan Luhan menengok cepat kearah suara.

Damn!

"i-itu siapa? Cepat berikan celanaku!" Luhan berbisik sambil mendekati Sehun. Sehun menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan mengambil celana Luhan lalu memberikannya.

Keduanya dengan tergesa gesa memakai seragam masing masing terkecuali blazer mereka yang sangat enggan mereka pakai. Jorok sekali bekas lantai kamar mandi.

"oh tuhan bagaimana ini Sehun?!" Luhan bertanya tak jelas setelah ia memakai celananya dengan sempurna, sedangkan Sehun masih mengancingi seragamnya. Luhan mendekati Sehun dan membantunya untuk mengancingi seragam putih Sehun.

Setelah terkancingi semuanya, Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup kening Luhan sekilas.

"aku akan sembunyi." Jawab Sehun polos.

"yak! Aku yang seharusnya sembunyi!" Balas Luhan.

"lalu siapa yang hebat beralasan disini?" Tanya Sehun.

"KAU! Kurasa kau hebat untuk membuat alasan!"

Sehun terbelalak, "mwo?! Hyung! Aku tak bisa! Hyung saja!"

"aish! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" Jawab Luhan tak mau kalah.

**Tok tok tok!**

"ishh, tetap berdiri disini! Cari alasan yang tepat ne?!" Luhan beranjak meninggalkan Sehun.

Greb

"hyung! Aku sungguh tak bisa mencari alasan!"

**TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK!**

Suara ketukan pintu semakin keras. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai dentuman.

"CEPAT BUKA ATAU DIDOBRAK!" Teriaknya dari luar.

Sehun dan Luhan sama sama terbelalak, "cepat balas!" Bisik Luhan memaksa Sehun.

"NE! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Jawab Sehun ke orang yang berada diluar.

"anak pintar.." Bisik Luhan lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju kamar kecil.

Sekali lagi Sehun menarik lengan Luhan, "hyung kemana?! Aku yang seharusnya sembunyi!"

"kau sudah menjawab orang diluar! Suaramu sudah dikenali!" Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan mengambil tisu di kantung blazer nya.

Aku dibodohi oleh Luhan, pikir Sehun sesaat.

"jawab sekali lagi Sehun, aku akan membersihkan ulahmu ini terlebih dahulu." perintah Luhan.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Teriak Sehun lagi.

Luhan segera berlari mendekati bekas cairannya dan menghapusnya memakai tisu. Sebungkus tisu habis tak menyisakan apapun. Bekas nya Luhan buang ke tempat sampah di kamar mandi tersebut. Lantas Luhan berlari lagi memasuki kamar kecil di paling ujung dan menutup pintunya.

"haaah!" Sehun menghela nafasnya kesal. Tentu kesal rasanya, ia baru saja dibodohi oleh Luhan. Lalu apa alasannya sekarang? Ia tak bisa berpikir disaat yang genting seperti ini.

Sehun mengeluarkan kunci dari kantung celananya dan menengok ke arah cermin untuk merapikan penampilannya.

**TOK TOK**—

Cklek

Sehun memasang wajah datar, "ne? Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Orang tersebut yang Sehun ingat sebagai seseorang penjaga kamar kecil dengan Nam Joon dibelakangnya. Shit sekali anak itu. Sudah memberi obat perangsang, namun kini dirinya justru mengadu.

"aku baru saja menyelesaikan urusanku, dan belum kubersihkan." jawab Sehun datar.

"dimana Luhan hyung?! Kalian bercinta kan?! Kau memperkosanya kan?!" Tebak Nam Joon sambil melirik lirik ke arah dalam kamar mandi.

Ingin saja rasanya Sehun menabok mulut cerocos Nam Joon itu, meskipun ada benarnya bahwa dirinya dan Luhan baru saja bercinta. Tapi TIDAK untuk memperkosa!

"enak saja! Kalau bicara dipikir pikir dulu! Memangnya ada orang lain didalam ha?!" Balas Sehun.

"sstt diam! Minggir," sahut penjaga itu melerai sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun agar ia dapat memberikan jalan.

"tidak ada orang lain disini. Kau memfitnah nya bukan?" Tanya penjaga ke Nam Joon, dan ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"mereka berdua tadi sedang 'kepanasan'. Lagipula jika tak ada orang lain disini..., apa maksud nya dengan satu pintu kamar kecil itu ditutup?"

Deg!

Jantung Luhan berdegub kencang. Ia tahu yang orang tersebut maksud adalah kamar kecil yang sedang ia kuasai (?) wilayahnya.

Keringat mengaliri pelipis nya dan matanya terfokus ke arah pintu wc nya. Dan.. GOOD!

Luhan lupa mengunci pintunya. Jika ia tadi menguncinya, dirinya bisa selamat dengan alasan bahwa pintu ini rusak.

Penjaga itu melangkah mendekati wc yang isinya adalah Luhan. Nam Joon sedikit menyeringai karena sebentar lagi tiada seseorang yang dapat berdekatan dengan Luhan, Sehun khususnya. Sehun sudah pasti akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena tertangkap basah bercinta di kamar mandi sekolah.

Derapan kaki terdengar semakin jelas dan Luhan ikut melebarkan matanya.

Cklek

"TUNGGU!" Sehun segera berlari dan menghadangnya, pintu wc itu telah terbuka seperempat dan terpaksa Luhan memojokkan dirinya sangat terhimpit karena takut terlihat.

"kalian yakin mau melihat.. ekhm... kotoran ku di sini? Sudah ku bilang kalau belum sempat ku bersihkan karena kalian datang tiba tiba!"

Mereka langsung terbelalak seketika.

"yak! Jorok sekali!" Ucap kedua nya dan Sehun berpura pura menggaruk tengkuknya supaya terlihat sedikit malu.

Ini menjijikkan sekali!

"MPPFFTTT!" Luhan menutup erat mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia hendak tertawa dengan keras mendengar alasan idiot Sehun itu. Anak ini memang tak pandai beralasan. Bahkan alasannya barusan berarti menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri yang dari awal memang tak pernah berharga itu.

"ini kunci nya. Maaf merebut, aku tak bisa jika kamar mandi ada orang lain," Sehun menyerahkan kuncinya ke penjaga itu dan memberikan death glare nya sejenak ke arah Nam Joon.

"baiklah, cepat bersihkan. Kau keluar!" Perintah penjaga tersebut ke Sehun dan yang perintah yang terakhir itu untuk Nam Joon.

Nam Joon mendengus kesal. Padahal ia yakin betul bahwa wc yang tertutup itu berisi Luhan. Tapi kalau tiada Luhan disana, masa iya dirinya harus melihat bagaimana hinanya kotoran Sehun disana?! Pikir nya.

Selamatlah kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, dimana pasanganmu? Seharusnya ini jam latihan untuknya." ucap Xiumin sambil terus memainkan handphonenya.

"baiklah, aku akan menemui Sehun," jawabnya, ia segera keluar dari ruangan dance. Luhan paham siapa maksud Xiumin. Dan akhir akhir ini dirinya begitu possesive terhadap Sehun. Seperti tak mau kehilangan?

Mungkin.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak mau repot repot, apalagi berjalan dengan hole perihnya ini. Tapi, daripada Sehun bertemu dengan Baekhyun, lebih baik ia mengantisipasi.

Sehun itu namjachingunya! Dan benar jika bagaimanapun juga pasti ada rasa cemburu yang ditimbulkan.

Kakinya melangkah, sudah di lantai atas dan seketika ia terdiam. Bukankah kelas Sehun sangat kejam?

Ah, tapi beruntung Luhan memiliki banyak ide brilian.

Tangannya segera merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah benda persegi panjang yang menjadi hidup ketiga nya setelah bernafas dan... Sehun?

Mungkin seperti itu.

_"yeoboseo.." _Suaranya santai dari jauh sana.

Jantungnya berdebar debar mendengar suara yang Sehun keluarkan. Ini pasti karena semakin jarangnya ia berkomunikasi dengan Sehun.

_"Se-Sehun, kau dimana? Sudah saat nya latihan. Panggil juga temanmu si hitam itu."_ suruh Luhan sambil ibu jari tangan kirinya memainkan kuku telunjuk di tangan yang sama.

Ini terlihat begitu menggemaskan, Luhan bertingkah layaknya anak remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta sedang menahan rasa bahagianya saat mendengar suara dari seseorang yang ia kagumi melalui handphone.

_"haha.. Hitam? Ah, bisakah baby saja yang menjemputku?"_

Luhan terkejut, ia membelalakkan kedua matanya, _"TIDAK! Kelasmu itu—"_

_"ani, aku tidak berada dikelasku. Aku di kelasmu."_ potong Sehun menjelaskan.

_Untuk apa ia disana?_ - Luhan

Sekarang rasa tak nyaman menyerang seluruh suasana hati Luhan. Terlebih setelah ia sadar bahwa dirinya sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang melakukan aksinya terhadap Sehun. Byun Baekhyun yang 'sudah' memiliki pacar tetapi masih saja belum puas, maka dari itu ia berpacaran dengan Sehun juga.

_"baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai?"_ tanya Luhan.

_"ia mudah saja diatur."_

_"baiklah."_

Tut tut tut..

Luhan mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dan entah benar atau tidak, sebelum ia mematikannya, telinganya sedikit mendengar suara samar samar yang berkata 'nugu? nugu?' dari sambungan telepon Sehun.

Ah tidak penting. Luhan segera turun tangga untuk kembali ke daerahnya.

_"hahaha Sehun! Kau sudah gila apa? Hahaha!"_

Deg!

"Sehun?" gumamnya bertanya sendiri sambil terus mendekati arah suara. Tentu ini sudah sampai dikelas nya.

Pintu itu sedikit terbuka dan ia mengintip dari sela pintu. Oh hell, matanya menangkap pemandangan itu.

_Bodoh! Kenapa harus terang terangan?!_ - Luhan

Rasa amarah sudah memuncak sampai ubun ubun. Luhan mendobrak pintu tersebut dengan kakinya.

BRAK!

Mereka berdua segera menatap Luhan cepat, "ah hyung!"

Lihat! Bahkan Sehun tak menyebut Luhan dengan panggilan itu lagi -BABY-.

"cepat berdiri dan latihan! Sekarang!"

Seperti apa yang diperintah, Sehun segera berdiri dan mendekati Luhan. Kenapa Luhan begitu suka marah akhir akhir ini?

"hey," Luhan melirik ke arah orang yang mengeluarkan suara. Ia tahu benar hanya mereka bertiga diruangan ini dan Sehun tak berbicara barusan.

"kenapa?" jawab Luhan dingin. Sehun kini telah berada disebelah Luhan dan ikut menatap Baekhyun.

Ia berdiri dan mendekati Luhan, "kau tau—"

"ya kau namjachingu Sehun bukan?! Aku sudah tau!" potong Luhan.

Sehun segera menatap Luhan cepat, "apa maksudmu hyung?"

"tak perlu berbohong lagi Sehun. Aku sudah tau semuanya! Tenang saja."

"heh aku tidak berbohong hyung!" bantah Sehun.

"Sehun han—"

"DIAM KAU! AKU TAK BUTUH SUARAMU!" Luhan memotong ucapan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun seketika membeku.

"tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, aku sudah tau semuanya." sambung Luhan kini menatap Sehun.

"apa yang kau tau? Kau tau kalau ia adalah hyung angkat ku? Kau bilang kau tau semuanya?!" Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan agak kasar membuat dada Luhan terasa sesak.

Sejak kapan Sehun berani membentaknya? Meskipun hanya sedikit, tapi ini... sudah cukup menyakitkan bagi Luhan.

"k-kalian—"

"ya, kami bersaudara. Aku tak memanggilnya hyung karena aku sudah terlalu akrab dengannya. Mengapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" jawab Sehun melembutkan nadanya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah membentak Luhan. Jelas saja ia harus berkata kasar. Memangnya bagaimana caranya ia bisa berbicara lembut saat orang lain terlihat 'sok tau'?

"a-aku.." Luhan terbata, kepalanya menunduk. Dirinya juga merasa bersalah telah membentak Baekhyun, terutama Sehun. Rasa malu juga ada tentunya.

"maafkan aku terlalu dekat dengan pacarmu Sehun. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf tentang yang lalu. Aku kira kau ingin merebut pacarku." kini Baekhyun dapat berbicara sambil memberikan senyum kecilnya.

"yang ma-mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Chanyeol, namja tinggi berkacamata itu. Maafkan aku Luhan."

"ya, tak apa. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf telah salah sangka," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung.

"baiklah."

Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat kedua nya sudah akur, ternyata Luhan menjadi pemarah hanya karena ia menyangka bahwa dirinya dan Baekhyun telah berselingkuh.

Selingkuh? Hey Baekhyun itu hanya hyung angkat Sehun! Luhan begitu sensitif.

"Baekhyun, aku pergi dulu. Ayo baby!" Sehun segera menautkan tangannya menarik Luhan dan Luhan tersenyum. Lega rasanya mendengar Sehun kembali menyebutnya 'baby'. Karena Luhan merasa panggilan itulah yang begitu melekat di dirinya.

"Lu, maafkan aku telah membentakmu tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud," Sehun menunduk sambil tangannya menggenggam Luhan dalam langkahnya.

"gwenchana, aku merasa bersalah telah menuduhmu yang aneh aneh. Begitu memalukan sekali rasanya bahwa aku membentak hanya karena hyung angkat mu. Jika kau tidak membentak ku tadi, aku tidak akan sadar akan kesalahkanku.. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, kau tidak sala—"

"cukup Lu," potong Sehun segera menghimpit tubuh Luhan ke arah tembok.

Kembali, fans Luhan segera kocar kacir menghindari adegan itu. Daripada harus pingsan lagi, pikir mereka.

"ini bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu terlebih dahlu tentang Baekhyun." tambah Sehun lagi.

"Se-Sehun.." Luhan terbata, ia merona saat deru nafas memburu milik Sehun jelas terasa di bagian wajahnya. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

Tak lama dari itu ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan tak perlu menebak nebak lagi apa yang selanjutnya terjadi...

CUP

Kedua obsidian Luhan dan Sehun perlahan tertutup bersamaan. Merasakan dalam keheningan bagaimana satu sama lain menyampaikan permintaan maaf dengan cara yang berbeda.

"saranghaeyo Luhan..."

_Sehun.. Berhenti berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku sedangkan aku sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya_ - Luhan

Luhan tersenyum dan Sehun ikut tersenyum. Namun senyuman Sehun terlihat sangat pedih. Tak ada balasan kata dari Luhan.

Benar apa yang ia batinkan. Pita suaranya sangat membuat Luhan jengkel. Ia bahkan tak bisa menjawab 'nado saranghaeyo' atau 'nado' seperti yang ingin Luhan katakan.

_Jeongmal mianhae, Sehun_ - Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun tengah terduduk di kursi ruangan kelas Luhan. Sekarang Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sehun. Sejak kesalahpahaman beberapa hari yang lalu, Luhan merasa ingin selalu dekat dekat dengan Sehun. Sehun adalah seseorang yang membuat dirinya nyaman.

"Sehun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Luhan bertanya manja.

"ya baby? Tanyakan padaku." Luhan menyeringai, ucapan itu membuat Luhan semakin yakin dengan rencananya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun.

"mm, sampai kapan perjanjian tentang hubungan kita ini selesai?" tanya Luhan datar berkesan meminta hubungan mereka diakhiri secepat mungkin.

"kapan ya?" Sehun melirik keatas dan telunjuknya ia ketukkan di dagu tajamnya.

"yak! Sehun aku sungguh sungguh!" kesal Luhan.

"mian, aku lupa baby. Bahkan aku tak berniat untuk mengingatnya," Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Itu membuatnya terlihat polos dan, seksi?

_Aku juga tak mau mengingatnya Sehun_ - Luhan

"ck! Ini sudah berlangsung lama. Bagaimana, jika 2 hari lagi kita mengakhiri perjanjian konyolmu itu?" Luhan tersenyum lebar berharap Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu seperti yang ada dipikirannya kini.

"kau yakin?" – _untuk mengakhirinya secepat itu?_ Tambah Sehun dalam hati.

_Oh akhirnya ia berkata itu!_

_Tunggu! Bukan itu yang—_ - Luhan

"tentu aku yakin Sehun," Luhan tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa kalimat itu yang terucap dengan sangat tegas dari mulut nya.

"... baiklah, jika itu maumu." jawab Sehun pasrah.

Tidak seharusnya ia melawan keinginan Luhan.

Menurutnya, jika melawan Luhan, itu berarti akan semakin menyiksa Luhan juga.

Jangan salah paham! Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan. Maka dari itu ia takkan tega membuat Luhan menderita lebih lama. Sehun sangat sadar bahwa dirinya hanyalah sesuatu yang akan menghalangi jalan hidup Luhan. Bahkan hubungan badan yang ia lakukan bersama Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu saja Sehun merasa sangat bersalah karena ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut.

Hati Luhan mencelos dengan ucapan Sehun barusan.

_Apa tak bisa Sehun menolak pendapat ku?_

_Kenapa kau harus menerima—_

_Hey! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?!_ - Luhan

"kau tak apa?" Luhan bertanya. Ia berharap Sehun segera sadar dan mengoreksi semua ucapannya dengan menyuruh Luhan untuk memperpanjang perjanjian itu. Dengan aksen manja pastinya.

"ya aku tak apa sayang..."

"benarkah tak apa?" tanya Luhan lagi pelan. Ia sungguh berharap setelah ini Sehun benar benar hanya bercanda.

"ya tak apa.." Sehun tersenyum tipis untuk meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan seketika membeku, hatinya sangat pedih mendengar ucapan tulus dari Sehun itu.

Memang apa juga yang menyakiti hatinya? Bukankah ini semua adalah kehendaknya dari awal?

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku ingin kau lebih lama lagi bersamaku, Sehun_ - Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke oke ff saya semakin hina sekali setelah kehadiran NC kedua ini -_- Dan parahnya lagi chap ini tiba tiba langsung NC *gubrak*

Chapter ini tidak lama kan update nya? Kalau lama, salahkan otak saya yang sempat lupa pass e-mail -,-

Kris dipastikan muncul di chapter depan karena urusan dengan Baekhyun selesai disini.

a/n : alur semakin dewasa (humor jarang terjadi). Kemungkinan besar chapter 9 juga sudah ending inih. Dan maunya... pakai chara death. Mungkin Luhan yang mati atau Sehun nya, nanti akan saya pertimbangkan :)

Just kidding bruh! XD #digabokreaders

Okey, tunggu chapter depan ne? ;3

Last, jangan lupa reviewnya karena itu adalah semangat saya buat melanjutkan ff abal ini, selagi yang saya harapkan juga termasuk kritikan maupun saran.

Don't be a silent reader, ripiu juseyooo~


	9. Chapter 9 END

**Title : We Can't Determine END (Chapter 9)**

**Main Cast : Sehun Luhan**

**Support Cast : find by yourself**

**Rate : T**

**DON'T BE A PLAGIARIST!****!**

.

.

.

**"Determining something quickly? Ow~ Shit! Hell NO!"**

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku hanya memperingati. Bukan bermaksud konyol karena aku adalah orang yang sebenarnya telah melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi.. ah baiklah, terserah kalian. Dan..._

_Aku? Gengsi?_

_Sepertinya tidak. Aku hanya belum siap._

-LUHAN-

.

.

.

.

.

**~Chapter 9~**

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Baru saja pintu kamar nya yang tidak bersalah menjadi pelampiasan namja manis itu. Hm, sepertinya tidak manis lagi sebab kemanisannya telah dikalahkan oleh aura garang dari wajah nya.

Ia dengan langkah gontai segera melempar tas ransel sekolahnya ke sembarang arah tanpa ada kelembutan sama sekali. Mengambil beberapa langkahan lagi lalu menghempaskan kasar tubuhnya di ranjang empuk king size miliknya. Menghela nafas panjang sebelum dirinya terlihat nyaman menerawang langit langit kamar adalah tahap terakhir yang ia lakukan.

Entah, dirinya juga tidak menyangka. Seharusnya ia bisa menjahili Sehun untuk mendapat perhatian lebih dan nada manja dari pacarnya itu. Tapi yang terjadi justru seperti sekarang ini. Ia harus menahan rasa sakit yang kini menyelimuti seluruh perasaannya.

Baiklah, mari kita cari tahu lebih dalam mengapa manusia yang satu ini terdengar sangat tidak semangat hanya untuk menjalani hidup nya.

Luhan, dirinya berpikir dengan mengakhiri hubungan mereka lebih cepat akan membuat Sehun merengek kepada nya. Meminta hubungan mereka supaya di per-panjang lebih tepat nya.

Dan Luhan.. Ia akan berpura-pura terpaksa menuruti rengekan Sehun. Berpura pura seakan ia tak mau, namun terpaksa menurutinya. Lalu... seperti apa yang diperkirakan, semua itu membuat mereka menjalani hubungan ini lebih lama. Itu juga yang ada di rencana Luhan.

Tapi nyatanya tidak, Sehun malah menyetujuinya dan kini Luhan merasakan akibat dari ulah gila nya. Semua memang tidak sesuai dengan rencana yang telah ia siapkan matang-matang.

Bukan ini yang Luhan inginkan.

Haish! Sekarang apakah Luhan pantas disebut bodoh? Atau bagaimana?

Sekarang lihat, tangan Luhan mengacak acak rambutnya sampai tak berbentuk (?) lagi, "ishhh! Apa apaan aku ini?! Kenapa tidak langsung saja aku bilang 'AKU MENCINTAIMU!'?!"

Dan ke-geraman nya tidak hanya sampai disitu.

"Aaaarrgghh! Lidah, kau mau ku potong haaaa?! Mati kau mati!" gerutu Luhan lalu setelahnya ia menggigit keras lidahnya sendiri sehingga ia memekik dengan lantang.

"AKKHHH!"

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya bersila menahan rasa nyeri di lidah akibat gigitan konyolnya. Ia mencoba menghela nafas nya berkali kali, sama seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang tengah melakukan yoga. Namun tak sampai lima detik berikutnya, wajahnya memerah mirip seperti cabai seraya tangannya mencari selimutnya dengan cepat.

"HUWAAAAAA!" Luhan berteriak sambil menggigit kencang selimut yang telah diraihnya.

"ISH PABBO LUHAN! PABBO!"

Sepertinya Luhan sudah mengakui kebodohan nya.

.

.

.

.

_'Dua hari lagi..' 'Dua hari lagi..'_

_'Berpisah..' 'Berpisah..'_

_'Tidak ada si mesum' 'Tidak ada si mesum'_

_'Tidak ada seks' 'Tidak ada seks'_

"MWOYA?! Bisa kau ulang lagi?! Apa yang kau pikirkan otak bodoh?! Seks katamu?! Dasar bodoh!" maki Luhan sambil menepuk nepuk kasar kepalanya sendiri karena kesal.

Semua macam perkataan tadi merupakan apa yang selalu melintas di otaknya. Yang menyakitkan adalah berapa lama lagi mereka akan bersama. Ya itu begitu menyakitkan.

Namun yang terakhir... seks? Benarkah? Apakah seks sudah menjadi bagian hidup Luhan?

Oh _well_, sepertinya otak Luhan mulai tercemar oleh karena Sehun.

Kali ini Luhan berjalan menuju ruangan dance. Otaknya mungkin sedang mengeluarkan asap karena baru saja ia melewati dengan sabar pelajaran Matematika yang begitu ia benci selama hidupnya. Dan tujuan dirinya menuju ruangan dance bukan hanya untuk berlatih, namun karena ingin mendampingi Sehun yang dua hari lagi juga akan melaksanakan lomba dance nya.

Luhan juga sebenarnya baru sadar ternyata perlombaan Sehun akan dilaksanakan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya perjanjian keduanya.

Ah semua sudah lengkap dan sempurna. Cukup buruk bagi Luhan.

Tidak terasa kakinya sudah sampai di depan ruangan dance. Pintunya terbuka lebar menampilkan sahabatnya, Xiumin, yang tengah menari gagah dan lincah. Xiumin sempat menyapa Luhan saat matanya tak sengaja mendapati Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia bahkan berpikir jika waktu telah dihentikan saat Luhan terus membeku tanpa menjawab sapaannya.

Lalu sedikit lirikan pada kedua sejoli yang sedang bercengkrama romantis di ujung ruangan -Kai dan Kyungsoo-.

Oh baiklah, semuanya terlihat normal sekarang.

Terkecuali matanya tak menangkap keberadaan Sehun.

Tak apa.. Ini lebih baik daripada harus bertemu Sehun, nanti yang ada dirinya justru semakin risau memikirkan hubungannya yang sebentar lagi akan musnah.

Luhan berjalan menuju sofa dan meletakkan tas nya. Dirinya dengan cepat mengganti seragam nya dengan kaos longgar yang telah dibawa sebelumnya dan langsung mendekati Xiumin untuk melakukan pemanasan sebentar. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Luhan mulai mengikuti gerakan Xiumin. Latihan sedikit setidaknya akan menghilangkan rasa stress nya.

Tiga puluh lima menit terlewati begitu saja, fisiknya tak lelah namun dirinya serasa tak tertarik untuk berlatih, sedangkan Xiumin terlihat masih semangat menari. Lantas, Luhan segera mengambil botol minuman lalu melangkah menuju sofa dan duduk di atas nya seraya meminum air mineral tersebut.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun dengan wajah sayu telah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Matanya dengan cepat tertuju kearah Luhan yang kini tengah menutup matanya. Mungkin ia terlampau lelah, pikirnya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan. Nafasnya tersenggal, dada nya naik turun dan keringatnya mengolesi seluruh tubuh seorang Xi Luhan.

"baby.."

Luhan membuka matanya. Ia kenal dengan suara itu lalu melirik Sehun sambil terus berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap sewajar dan seperlunya, meskipun hati kecilnya menyuruh Luhan supaya meluapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

"ya?"

"maaf aku terlambat. Apa kau tak lelah?"

"tak apa," lalu Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti, "lelah apa yang kau maksud?"

Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menatap Luhan lebih dalam dan dekat. Kini wajah mereka telah sukses berhadapan dengan jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh. Jantung nya berdegub kencang saat aroma tubuh Sehun kembali menusuk hidungnya. Jujur, aroma tubuh Sehun kini sudah menjadi hal yang begitu Luhan favoritkan.

"kau berlatih begitu keras. Aku cemas kau menjadi kelelahan, setidaknya jaga kondisi mu juga."

Luhan menatap dingin Sehun, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah sendunya memikirkan Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat serius untuk menari. Ia begitu cemas dan khawatir dengan namjachingunya itu.

Oh tapi sejak kapan Sehun berubah menjadi lebih perhatian seperti ini? Sehun terlihat lebih dewasa sejak... ia berhubungan badan dengan Luhan? Atau karena hubungan mereka yang akan segera berakhir?

_Sehun, aku mohon jangan peduli padaku. Kau tau itu akan membuatku semakin... mencintaimu_ - Luhan

"benar juga.." Luhan mengangguk sebelum ia tersadar dan meneruskan ucapannya, "yak! Seharusnya kau yang berlatih keras! Bukan kah besok lusa sudah perlombaan? Sana latihan!" maki Luhan, namun suaranya mengecil saat mengatakan 'besok lusa'. Dirinya tidak sanggup hanya untuk mengingat apa saja jadwal yang terjadi di besok lusa.

"ya ya, aku tau itu, tapi bagaimana denganmu baby? Aku lebih baik menemani mu."

"aku tak apa. Sebentar lagi kau akan mengikuti lomba itu. Aku mau yang terbaik, harapan ku kau bisa membanggakan kami.. dan... aku."

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, ia mengusap pelan pipi Luhan dan mengecup bibir nya sekilas.

"hanya untukmu Lu."

_Akan ku lakukan apapun juga untuk mu seorang_ - Sehun

Sehun membuka seragamnya dan langsung mengganti dengan kaos yang terlihat nyaman.

Uh, Luhan memalingkan wajah. Dirinya tau bahwa ia tidak akan bisa tahan melihat perut ber-abs milik Sehun yang begitu seksi. Luhan tidak mau dirinya menjadi khilaf (?) dengan meminta Sehun untuk menyetubuhinya lagi hanya karena perut terlampau keren punya Sehun itu.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang pipinya sedang merona, melihatnya memang membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan seringaian. Lalu Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah ruangan dan mulai berlatih. Xiumin yang kali ini melatihnya, ia tidak mau Luhan yang tengah kelelahan harus menjadi pelatihnya lagi. Ia tidak mau. Tidak mau membuat Luhan semakin lelah.

Selain lelah berlatih, lelah karena terus direpotkan juga suatu hal yang Sehun jaga.

Alunan musik bertempo cepat mengiringi tarian Sehun dan Xiumin. Luhan menatap kagum bagaimana pacarnya, Oh Sehun, yang menari begitu indahnya. Tidak salah lagi ia akan mewarisi jabatan Ketua Club Dance ini nantinya.

CKLEK

Matanya mengitari ruangan itu mencari seseorang yang memiliki nama..

"Luhan? Apa kau ada disini? Xi Luhan?"

Luhan yang merasa namanya disebutkan segera menengok ke arah suara. Dirinya bukanlah seekor ayam yang tidak tahu namanya sendiri meskipun telah dipanggil berkali-kali.

Pipinya memanas karena baru saja ia mendapati seseorang yang telah cukup lama –baginya– tak bertemu itu tengah tersenyum manis seraya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kris..." gumam Luhan.

Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar suara Luhan lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya dan mengelus rambut Luhan yang sedikit basah itu.

"kukira kau sudah melupakanku. Kau terlihat kelelahan, kau mau _refresing _bersamaku?"

Luhan terdiam, tak tau dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"lupakan saja.. Jadi bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Kris berkesan menawarkan.

"apanya yang hari ini Kris?" tanya Luhan kali ini. Namun itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan konyol bagi Kris, ia menjauhkan tangan nya dari rambut Luhan.

"ke rumah ku?"

Luhan membulatkan sedikit matanya, ia baru ingat setelah sekian lama. Setelah sekian lama jalan hubungannya bersama Sehun yang membuatnya melupakan Kris -maksudnya-.

Bukankah Kris adalah pangeran pujaan Luhan? Bukankah Luhan sendiri yang mengganggap itu semua?

"ah keure! Mian aku melupakannya," ia tersenyum manis dihadapan Kris membuat semburat rona pink menghiasi pipi Luhan dengan begitu mudahnya.

"gwenchana Lu.."

"kajja," ajak Luhan hendak berdiri namun kembali terduduk saat Kris menarik tangannya.

"chankaman," tangannya beralih ke dua pipi mulus Luhan dan mengusap nya lembut. Mata Luhan seketika membelalak sedikit saat Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Kedua mata Kris menutup seiring ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya.

Dan ini saatnya hal yang diharap-harapkan Luhan terjadi. Luhan mengerti itu.

Perlu beberapa centi lagi untuk kedua bibir itu menyatu sebelum...

"YAK JANGAN SENTUH DIA!"

.

.

.

.

Kris tersentak, ia rasa dirinya kenal dengan suara itu. Namun kapan?

Dimana?

Siapa?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kris dengan cepat mencari arah suara.

.

.

.

.

"SEHUN?!"

Ia segera mendekat ke arah Luhan dan Kris, lalu menepis kasar tangan Kris yang menangkup wajah Luhan.

"ya kenapa?! Aku memang Sehun! Berani sekali menyentuh Luhan!"

Kris tak acuh dengan perkataan Sehun barusan dan malah ia menatap Luhan lagi, "dia siapamu Lu?" tanya Kris. Luhan sepertinya ingin berbicara namun terlihat susah karena tergagap.

"BEGITU MASIH BERTANYA?! AKU PACAR—"

"ssttt.. Sehun hanya teman ku," potong Luhan sambil menutup mulut Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

DEG!

Sehun terdiam. Bukan hanya ia yang terdiam, seluruh organ tubuhnya juga terasa ikut berhenti. Detak jantungnya seperti berhenti mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sakit hati? Pasti iya! Bagaimana bisa Luhan mengatakan bahwa status mereka hanyalah sebatas TEMAN? Kurang ajar apa lagi dari lidah Xi Luhan?

"Luhan, apa maksudmu? Kita bahkan sudah—"

"tolong jangan dengarkan Sehun, Kris. Ayo kita pergi," Luhan segera menarik lengan Kris. Sehun yang tak rela justru menarik tangan Luhan membuat langkah nya terhenti.

"Lu..." panggil Sehun lemah.

"Sehun aku mohon, lepaskan..." Luhan menarik pelan tangannya. Melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu memohon membuat Sehun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Luhan melangkahkan kaki nya kembali. Dan Sehun hanya terdiam.

"Lu, kau salah.. Ia seorang brengsek," ucapnya pelan.

"oh tuhan apa yang ada dipikiran ku?! Luhan!" seketika Sehun sadar dan mencoba mengkukuhkan pendiriannya untuk melindungi Luhan. Dengan secepat mungkin Sehun berlari mengejarnya. Beruntung sosok Luhan belum benar benar pergi jauh.

Xiumin, Kai, dan Kyungsoo yang melihat segalanya hanya bisa diam. Mungkin mereka butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah nya. Toh mereka tidak tahu-menahu tentang masalah itu.

"LUHAN!" teriak Sehun, namun Luhan justru menarik Kris untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Dan entah memakai kekuatan apa (?), bahkan dalam sebuah kedipan, Sehun telah berada tepat di depannya.

Argh! Seharusnya aku tidak berkedip! Batin Luhan.

"Luhan kau harus tau kebenarannya.. Jangan dekati dia mulai sekarang!" Sehun menarik lengan Luhan kuat sehingga tautan tangan Luhan dan Kris terlepas.

"Akh, sakit Sehun!"

"hey apa maksudmu?!" tanya Kris yang tak terima seenaknya mengatur hidup Luhan segera membentak Sehun.

"kau jangan pernah berani berani mendekati Luhan lagi! Cukup dengan dia kau menjadi brengsek! Tak perlu mencari orang baru, khususnya Luhan!" Sehun menatap Luhan yang nampak mengernyit kebingungan.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang dibicarakan kedua tiang ini? Pikir Luhan sejenak.

"AKU BUKAN BRENGSEK!" balas Luhan membantah sambil menatap Sehun dengan amarah yang luar biasa.

"Lu.." panggil Kris pelan.

"ya Kris?" Luhan merubah suaranya menjadi lebih lembut.

"bukan kau yang Sehun maksud, tapi aku yang brengsek..."

Sempat terjadi keheningan saat Kris mengatakannya.

"HEH! AKU BUKAN BRENGSEK, SIALAN!" geram Kris mengingat bahwa ucapannya barusan berarti seperti mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang brengsek.

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK MEMANGGILMU BRENGSEK SETELAH KAU MENGHAMILI NOONA KU?!" sahut Sehun.

Luhan seketika terbelalak dan menampar pipi Sehun.

PLAK!

"SEHUN! JAGA UCAPANMU!"

"Lu! Itu memang benar!" seolah tak mau peduli dengan tamparan Luhan barusan, ia justru bertekad untuk memberi penjelasan.

"MEMANG BENAR APA?! MEMANG BENAR BAHWA KAU BARU SAJA MENGARANG CERITA?!" teriak Luhan.

Oh tuhan, kau baru saja menampar Sehun dan sekarang kau meneriakinya lagi? Dimana akal sehat mu Lu? Kau bahkan belum mengetahui cerita mana yang harus kau percayai dan yang benar benar terjadi.

"buat apa aku mengarang cerita? Bahkan setelah kejadian itu namja sialan ini justru meninggalkannya dengan anak mereka. Hanya berdua! Kau tau bagaimana perasaan noona ku setelah kejadian itu. Memang dasar tidak punya perasaan!"

Hati Luhan sedikit mencair mendengarnya. Ia menjadi jijik dengan Kris, namun dirinya juga takut jika Sehun hanyalah mengarang semuanya demi menjatuhkan nama Kris di hadapannya.

Tapi hanya dengan melihat sikap Kris yang tak melawan justru menjelaskan semua kebenarannya kepada Luhan.

Jika Sehun adalah pihak yang benar.. Lalu untuk apa tamparannya tadi?

Luhan menatap Kris, "apa benar semua itu Kris?"

"kau percaya dengannya?" tanya Kris datar.

"a-aku... hanya percaya dengan pacarku, Oh Sehun," jawab Luhan membuat Sehun membeku. Sehun tau ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan mengakuinya sebagai seorang pacar.

Ah, Luhan begitu labil bukan?

Kris mengangguk, "ya kalau begitu semuanya benar. Dan sepertinya aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi disini.. Aku pergi dulu," jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil. Kris langsung melangkah meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun.

"HEY SIALAAAAAN!" teriak Luhan dan Sehun berbarengan. Namun berbeda untuk Luhan yang berteriak sambil melemparkan sebelah sepatunya dengan kencang ke arah Kris. Tapi sayang sekali, Kris telah menggunakan kekuatan naganya (?) sehingga ia berhasil lolos dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Hah! Lain kali Sehun berjanji akan melaporkan ke pihak yang berwajib saja.

"hmm.. te-terimakasih, dan maafkan aku Sehun.." Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun.

Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Luhan dan mengecup kepalanya.

"ini sudah terbiasa untuk ku dan takkan membuatku membencimu Lu.. Tidak akan pernah."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum. Tak terkecuali dengan Xiumin dengan beratus ratus suara jepretan yang menemani ruangan berisik itu. Blitz menerangi wajah mereka membuat kharisma Sehun yang sebelumnya terlihat 'idiot' menjadi 'sedikit' lebih baik.

Tentu hari ini ia memenangkan juara pertama dari lomba itu. Jangan berkaget ria. Sehun memang juara dalam urusan dance.

Dan seseorang yang memiliki hubungan begitu dekat dengannya hanya dapat menatapnya dari jauh. Ia mulai tersenyum saat mata Sehun menatapnya sendu. Luhan tak tahu mengapa Sehun justru terlihat sedih daripada bahagia di hari sempurna ini.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Xiumin, ia juga menangkap keberadaan Luhan dan menariknya agar dapat ikut berfoto bersama. Dan tidak ada salahnya memang, Luhan termasuk orang yang berperan penting dalam hal ini.

Sehun berada diantara Xiumin dan Luhan. Tangan kiri Xiumin mengalung di pundak Sehun, sedangkan tangan kanan Luhan.. menggenggam erat telapak tangan kiri Sehun.

Setelah beberapa jepretan foto terakhir, Xiumin memberi kesempatan Sehun untuk di foto hanya bersama Luhan. Dan ia meninggalkan mereka.

"Lu.. aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.." bisik Sehun tiba-tiba, dan yang terjadi adalah kamera menangkap bagaimana dekatnya wajah Sehun dan Luhan.

"a-aku—"

"Sehuuuuun~! Aku juga mau berfoto denganmuuu!" teriak Kai dari kejauhan memotong perkataan Luhan. Sehun segera berlari ke arah Kai. Dirinya tak perlu tau jawaban dari Luhan. Sehun terlalu malas untuk berharap lebih banyak.

_Aku tau itu. Kau takkan pernah mencintaiku._

_Aku menyerah sayang_ - Sehun

"—juga mencintaimu, Sehun.." Luhan tersenyum pilu. Setidaknya ia bisa menyatakannya meskipun orang yang dituju tidak mendengarkan.

.

.

Aura ramai dari murid murid sekolah Luhan masih sangat terasa. Justru banyak yeoja dari sekolahnya yang tidak percaya betapa Sehun pervert itu dapat menyabet juara pertama.

_Mimpi apa aku tadi malam?!_ Pikir mereka. Nyaris semua yeoja disana berpikiran seperti itu.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan yang tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan. Luhan tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang disana. Sehun tak mau peduli karena ia tau namja tersebut bukanlah siapa-siapa, bukan tandingannya.

Eoh, Sehun kau terlalu percaya diri! -_-

Namun memang benar, tujuannya hanya satu saat ini.

Apa bisa diundur? Apa bisa di hentikan sekarang juga?

Mengapa harus ada batasan?

Sehun ingin lebih. Begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"hyung..."

"hei Sehun, chukkae."

Sehun tersenyum ramah, sama juga dengan Luhan. Kenapa semua terlihat begitu canggung di hari terakhir ini? Bahkan mereka telah merasakan (?) tubuh satu sama lain.

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan. Ia tahu ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sehun cukup dengan melihat ekspresi dan gerak-geriknya.

"tak ada hyung. Aku hanya.."

"hanya apa?"

"ha-hanya memastikan... bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir hubungan kita. Dan..."

Luhan membeku. Ia baru saja disadarkan oleh Sehun. Hari ini adalah benar hari terakhir hubungan mereka.

"dan.. dan apa Se-Sehun?" tanya Luhan ragu. Hatinya terlanjur sakit mendengar nya. Mungkin ada sedikit harapan Sehun akan meminta untuk tidak mengakhiri hubungan ini.

"dan... kita bisa mengakhirinya sekarang juga."

.

.

.

.

DEG!

Hati Luhan pecah bagaikan kepingan. Jujur semua sangat sesak rasanya. Itu yang dirasakan oleh hati Luhan.

"MENGAKHIRI?!" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Berharap semoga Sehun segera membenahi seluruh ucapannya barusan.

"y-ya, kurasa begitu. Sekarang kita sudah tidak berhubungan lagi hyung. Aku hoobe mu dan kau sunbae ku, kita hanya teman. Perjanjian antara kita berakhir hari ini. Mari kita mulai dari awal lagi, seolah ini..." Sehun menjeda ucapannya. Nafasnya ia tarik sangat dalam untuk menyiapkan mentalnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun tak ingin mengucapkan kata yang satu ini. Namun, dirinya sadar. Ia hanyalah PENGHALANG bagi Luhan.

"seolah... tidak pernah terjadi," sambungnya melemah. Luhan menatap Sehun sayu.

Hatinya serasa tidak berfungsi lagi. Sekarang terasa kosong, hampa, dan nyeri.

_Bagaimana bisa aku menganggap ini tidak pernah terjadi Sehun?! Berpikirlah yang logis!_

_Tidak! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku berani!_

_Aku harus mencoba!_ - Luhan

"Sehun.. Aku mengerti, tapi.. bi-bisakah hubungan ini di perpanjang?"

"aku rasa hubungan kita telah berakhir hyung."

"ya aku tau. Tapi, aku mulai mencintaimu Sehun."

Awalnya Sehun terdiam, ada sesuatu yang terasa seperti menyentil sedikit perasaannya atas ucapan Luhan barusan, namun ia harus berpikir wajar.

"aku juga tau hyung. Aku tau, tapi kau tak perlu berbohong. Aku bahkan tau benar kalau aku hanya menjadi penghambatmu, jadi.. maafkan aku selama ini."

"YAK! Sehun! Mengapa kau menjadi semakin menyebalkan?! Aku sungguh sungguh! Aku justru mencintaimu, bukan hanya mulai mencintai mu!"

"ya ya.. Hyung tau? Hyung memang cocok dalam bidang akting," Sehun terkekeh, sakit rasanya mengetahui bahwa secara tidak langsung Luhan membohongi Sehun dan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menghela nafas kasar, "Sehun, segera percaya padaku sebelum aku semakin kesal dan menggigit hidung mu yang mancung itu."

Lelucon Luhan bukanlah suatu yang lucu lagi di pendengaran Sehun, ia menahannya.

"aku tidak mau jika hyung hanya terpaksa, jadi—"

"aku mencintaimu. Benar benar mencintaimu pabbo. Aku tidak berbohong kali ini, jadi kumohon percaya padaku. Aku mencintaimu.. Oh Sehun."

Sehun membeku mendengar segala penuturan Luhan barusan, semua sudah sangat-sangat jelas.

"hyu-hyung.." hanya sebuah kalimat terbata itu yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh lidah Sehun.

Luhan masih normal kan?

Karena terakhir kali yang Sehun ingat, Luhan selalu menolaknya mentah mentah seolah ia begitu jijik dengan dirinya.

"kau masih belum percaya juga?" tanya Luhan.

"bi-bisa kau ulangi lagi, hyung?"

"aish jinjja?! Kau benar benar menyebalkan! AKU - MENCINTAI - MU - OH - SEHUN! KAU PUAS?!" Luhan berteriak menekankan tiap kalimatnya.

"MMPPFFTT— HAHAHAHA! HYUNG! AHAHAHA!"

Luhan tercengang hebat. Anak ini kenapa justru tertawa? Bahkan semuanya tak memiliki unsur komedi.

Sekali lagi, dimana letak komedi dari perkataannya?!

Sehun tertawa saat dirinya menyatakan cintanya yang sungguh sungguh?

Oh kini Sehun benar benar sukses membuat Luhan kesal bukan main. Jika ruangan ini sepi, bisa saja Luhan menginjak wajah Sehun supaya ia bisa berhenti tertawa tak jelas.

"ini tak lucu, pabbo! Cari tempat lain jika ingin tertawa!" gerutu Luhan, namun Sehun mengabaikannya seraya terus tertawa -semakin keras-.

"SEHUNAH! Aku membenci mu!"

"hyung! Kau lucu kkk," jelas Sehun masih cekikikan.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Sekarang semua bagian dari Sehun terlihat menyebalkan di mata Luhan. Terlebih wajahnya. Dan Luhan tak mau melihat betapa menyebalkannya sosok seseorang di depannya ini.

"arraseo arraseo.. Aku hanya menggodamu hyung," jawab Sehun sambil terus menahan tawanya.

"terserah mu. Kau ingin menolak pun tak apa," jawab Luhan ketus.

"aih, hyung jangan seperti itu. Jadi, apa hubungan ini akan terus berlanjut? Apa hyung telah luluh padaku?" rayu Sehun lagi.

"sshhh.. Kau bedebah sialan Sehun!"

"arra, aku memang sialan. Aku adalah orang sialan yang juga telah mencintai namja seperti mu."

"hyung.. Aku juga mencintaimu," Sehun menarik bahu Luhan untuk menatapnya, ia tersenyum manis.

"kau tau jika aku tidak hanya sekali berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku telah lama menunggu ini, Luhan. Telah lama sampai akhirnya harapan ku tercapai. Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku katakan. Hanya saja, aku cabut semua perkataan ku. Aku ingin kita melanjutkannya... dari awal. Dengan sungguh-sungguh.. anggap perjanjian itu tak ada. Kau adalah bagianku. Dan terimakasih telah membuatku tersenyum," Sehun kembali tersenyum, namun mata Luhan malah berkaca-kaca mendengarnya.

"Sehun, jangan membuatku menangis seperti ini..." ucap Luhan sambil sesekali menyentuh kelopak matanya agar air hangat tersebut tak jatuh seenaknya yang ternyata membuat Sehun sedikit terkekeh geli dengan tingkah Luhan.

"bahkan aku kira aku hanya menjadi penghambatmu. Orang yang selalu merepotkanmu saat kau selalu menolak ku. Kau benci aku, dan kau tak pernah mencintai—"

"berhenti Sehun! Dari awal aku memang mencintaimu. Dari awal hati ini berani untuk mencintai dan menyayangimu. Tapi baru sekarang mulut dan lidah ku berani menyatakannya. Maafkan aku Sehun. Kau juga bagian dari hidupku, lupakan semua kejadian saat aku menolakmu. Jangan kau pikir perjanjian itu tak ada. Aku bahkan tak mau melupakan bagian paling menarik itu," potong Luhan, kini air mata pertama yang ia tahan di depan Sehun jatuh. Untuk seseorang yang ia cintai.

"tak apa.. Justru aku takkan melupakan cara kau menolak ku. Kurasa itu akan menjadi sebuah perbandingan dengan dirimu yang sekarang.. AKU MENCINTAIMU XI LUHAN," Sehun menghapus jejak air mata Luhan lembut dengan ibu jari nya.

"heum, lalu?"

"apa?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti. Ia menurunkan tangannya perlahan.

"mana panggilan yang biasa kau lontarkan untuk ku?" tanya Luhan.

"panggilan apa?"

"entahlah, rupa nya kau pelupa Sehun," Luhan menghela nafasnya kecewa.

"aku? Pelupa? Tapi sungguh, panggilan apa yang sering aku lontarkan padamu hyung? Panggilan seper— BABY?" Sehun tersenyum saat melihat kedua pipi Luhan memerah tatkala ia mengucap kata 'baby'.

"oh, apa 'baby' kah yang hyung maksud?" Sehun menyeringai.

"ah maaf, aku salah berkata lagi. Aku... mencintaimu baby.. My lovely Luhan baby.."

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan dan mulai mencium bibir plum nya. Sehun mencoba memberi rasa cinta yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan Luhan..

"aku juga mencintai mu... baby.." Sehun tersenyum indah mendengarnya. Bahkan hampir tertawa karena ini pertama kalinya Luhan memanggilnya 'baby'. Sehun berharap telinga nya dicabut karena ucapan Luhan. Entah siapa yang terlihat memalukan sekarang. Terdengar absurd dan janggal saat Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan kata itu.

Ya sepertinya Luhan akan menjadi penerus kepervertan Sehun.. pacarnya -yang sah-.

_Permintaan keempat ku telah kau lakukan Lu. Gomawo_ - Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

**~Epilog~**

LUHAN POV

Bagaimana? Aku juga bisa tertawa saat mengingat kembali kisah ku dengan Sehun. Aku tidak menyangka kenapa anak bodoh serta mesum itu bisa membuatku luluh. Bangga rasanya, terimakasih atas perjuangan mu... king of pervert.

Ah ya! Kalian tahu?

Memang benar, kita tidak bisa menentukan.

Aku bahkan mengakui bahwa diriku menyesal telah memberi batas untuk hubungan ku dengan anak itu. Tapi apa yang perlu disesali sekarang? Aku telah bahagia bersamanya.

BERSAMA OH SEHUN.

Jadi kalian ingat seluruh kalimat ku pada awal cerita? Apakah kalian anggap aku adalah orang yang salah? Aku sudah memperingatinya bukan?

Atau.. Kalian bisa memilih untuk berakhir sepertiku.

Aku berjanji takkan memberi penentuan apapun itu.

Biarkan takdir yang berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Huweeee... Udah end kan? Hiks.. :'(

Apakah ini garing? Ya saya tau dan cukup tau, maafkan sang author :') Saya juga tau endingnya sangat mengecewakan... *tutup muka*

Thanks for all readers, yang nge-follow, yang nge-favorite, khususnya yang sempatin review :D Maaf saya tidak bisa jawab review kalian satu per satu, tapi semua nya (tanpa terkecuali) **sudah saya baca** dan **bikin saya bahagia** setengah hidup (?). Review kalian itu semangat buat saya :')

Thanks for your **reviews** beib :* Here :

**juniaangel58**, **Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi**, **RZHH 261220 II**, **NinHunHan5120**, **imeyyteukmin**, **younlaycious88**, **HUNsayHAN**, **Jong Ahn**, **farfaridah16**, **dyopororoo**, **Beechanbaek**, **chacalock**, **Fuji jump910**, **ferinarefina,** **PandaYehet88**, **tchandra07tc**, **ruriminhaha**, **Oh Chaca**, **kimyori95**, **Lieya EL**, **Syifa Nurqolbiah**, **Meriska-Xi**, **Oh HunHan Zelus**, **NoonaLu**.

Yang tidak saya sebutkan juga terimakasih banyak, saya tau kok siapa saja yang **MENGHARGAI** karya orang lain. Tidak lupa para **Guest** sekalian, terimakasih banyak masih mau kasih review meskipun enggak login. Jujur saya hargai betul.

Gomawo juga buat siders, yang emang jadi sider dari lahir (?) *siders mulai asah golok* atau yang mencoba tobat untuk chapter terakhir ini :) Maaf jika ada ataupun banyak typo(s) di setiap perjalanan (?) ff ini. Itu suatu sifat manusiawi saya.

Gomawo for reading.. *kecup satu satu, deep bow with all casts, lambai syedih*

Terakhir, mind to review for this last chapter?

Gomawo ^^


	10. Sequel 'Am I Ready' PROLOG, Chapter 1

**Title : Am I Ready? (Sequel of We Can't Determine)**

**Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, little Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rated : kaga tau dah -_-**

**Author/Writer : HanSeoRin1**

**Desclaimer : All casts are belong to YME, their family, their fans, and THEIR SHIPPER.**

**Copyright : Plot is only mine! Ide asli pemikiran author!**

**WARNING, YAOI! MPREG!**

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR!**

_Summary :_

_Luhan hamil karena hubungan- ekhm, maksudnya 'berhubungan' dengan Sehun. Dan kini, ia merasakan akibat terburuk di umurnya. Bukan hanya Luhan, namun Sehun juga. Apa akibat tersebut?_

_**Wallaa, summary hyper gaje! Semoga suka ^^**_

.

.

.

.

.

**~Am I Ready?~**

.

.

**Tell me, Am I ready for this?**

.

.

.

.

.

**-PROLOG-**

_'Tell me, Am I ready for this?'_

Ah, ungkapan yang tepat untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Kalian tahu Sehun adalah murid Sekolah Menengah Atas. Bisa kalian garis bawahi kata 'Sekolah Menengah Atas' tersebut. Dan.. kalian juga tahu bagaimana 'sifat' Sehun yang... _pervert_ bukan?

Hubungan badan yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu secara tidak disadari membuat Luhan secara gamblang menunjukan keajaiban yang telah di anugrah-kan baginya. Jangan lupakan, DENGAN POLOS.

"Sehunah! Aku hamil!"

"Mwo? Kau bercanda sayang?"

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

Bukankah seharusnya kedua belah pihak merasa bahagia atas kehadiran buah hati mereka? _Ups_, minus Sehun ternyata.

Bagaimana jika sang pasangan meragukan segalanya?

"Kita bahkan masih siswa Lu, bagaimana bisa?"

Baginya, perkataan Sehun itulah yang membuat Luhan kecewa.

"Aku tau.."

Hanya lewat perkataan itu Luhan menyampaikan kekecewaannya.

Dan Sehun merasa, menghibur, adalah jalan satu-satunya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menikahimu setelah aku lulus."

Namun berpikirlah dengan logis! Bukankah itu adalah hal gila?

"Lulus katamu? 1 tahun lebih maksudmu? Saat anak dalam kandunganku telah lahir dan berumur? Siapa yang gila sekarang?!"

Semua tanpa alasan. Alasan disaat dirinya masih memiliki mental anak sekolahan.

"Aku belum siap Lu."

...

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang tua yang merawat janin ini."

.

.

**Next? Di bawah ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~CHAPTER 1~**

.

.

**Title : Am I Ready? (Sequel of We Can't Determine) Chapter 1**

**Casts : Oh SeHun as Oh Sehun, Xi LuHan as Xi Luhan, dan anak mereka (masih rahasia kk)**

**Genre : Romance, little Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rated : bingung, simpulkan sendiri ya (takut chapter depan ada konten mature nya)**

**Author/Writer : HanSeoRin1**

**Desclaimer : All casts are belong to YME, their family, their fans, and THEIR SHIPPER.**

**Copyright : Plot is only mine! Ide asli pemikiran author!**

**WARNING, YAOI! MPREG!**

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR!**

.

.

.

.

.

**~Am I Ready?~**

.

.

**Tell me, Am I ready for this?**

.

.

.

.

.

_**In fact there is a tale**_

_**That can turn back time**_

_**Because there is a dream, that tells me**_

_**Love never holds back, that gives me strength**_

_**I'm looking, there is not much time left**_

_**To make a wish, I wish there could be one more day**_

_**Our tomorrow - Luhan (Our Tomorrow)**_

"Hoeekk..! Hoeek.., ngghh.."

Luhan meremas perutnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal disana membuatnya terasa mual, ok, sangat mual maksudnya. Ia segera menyalakan keran dan membasuh mulutnya. Luhan tau dirinya hanya memuntahkan cairan bening yang terasa asam dan pahit di lidahnya. Baguslah, setidaknya ia tidak membuang makanan dari dalam perutnya.

Dan akhir-akhir ini memang dirinya tak luput dari berbagai macam gejala aneh. Mulai pusing, mual, muntah, lemas, emm wah masih banyak lagi, bahkan tokoh utama yang mengalaminya pun tidak ingat berapa banyak hal yang selalu menimpanya tak pandang tempat dan waktu.

Ia menaruh tas ranselnya di sofa ruang tamu. Tak lupa ia menanggalkan almameternya tepat di sebelah tas yang baru saja ia taruh. Kakinya melangkah, biasanya Luhan akan menyambut kedatangannya. Namun kali ini melihat batang hidung Luhan pun tidak.

"Lu...?"

"..."

"Luhan eodiseo?"

"..."

"Lu baby, kau ada dirumah?"

Luhan berjalan ke arah suara yang sangat ia kenal dan rindukan. Beruntung ia datang, pikirnya. Namun semakin melangkah, perutnya semakin terasa bergejolak dan ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan rasa mualnya lagi.

Sehun cemberut melihat kedatangan Luhan yang begitu lama menyambutnya.

"Eoh baby, kau—" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Luhan menghilang lagi di balik pintu kamar mandi nya. Padahal tadi ia hanya bisa melihat setengah tubuhnya saja, dan Luhan bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Hooeekk!" suara mualan dari Luhan langsung masuk kedalam gendang telinga Sehun membuatnya terbelalak dan segera berlari menyusul Luhan. Begitukah? Ia datang dan hanya disambut oleh setengah tubuh Luhan -itupun pergi lagi- dan suara mualan? Ah, tepuk tangan.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Luhan. Terkejut melihat Luhan yang berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah dan telinganya memerah. Terlihat lucu, namun ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengecupi tengkuk Luhan dan melanjutkan segalanya di ranjang, Sehun!

Namja tinggi yang baru pulang sekolah itu mengurungkan niatnya, beralih mengelus punggung namjachingunya yang terlihat sedang tidak sehat sambil sesekali memberikan pijatan kecil di tengkuknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Waeyo?"

Luhan kembali membasuh mulutnya, ia memandang wajahnya sendiri melewati cermin. Mencari tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya sehingga siang ini ia selalu saja ditemani oleh perasaan mual.

"Molla, perutku tak enak."

Kini ia lirikkan bola matanya menatap Sehun membuat Sehun terhenyak melihat raut dari wajah Luhan.

"Kau terlihat pucat eoh? Ada apa? Apa kau sakit baby? Akan ku panggilkan dokte—"

"Andwae andwae! Tidak perlu, ini hanya mual biasa dan aku hanya butuh istirahat, Sehun."

"Kau butuh obat pereda rasa mual?"

"Memangnya ada?" Luhan bertanya balik.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, "tak tau (-_-), kalau perlu aku bisa mencarinya."

"Tidak perlu," Luhan menggeleng dan berlalu dari Sehun. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk di atasnya dengan perlahan.

Sehun yang tanggap segera keluar dari kamar Luhan. Tentu tujuannya untuk mengambil air hangat, bukan untuk meninggalkan Luhan.

Sehun hilang fokus. Ia menatap kosong gelas yang ia pegang. Entah kemana pikirannya sekarang.

"Apa yang salah dengan Luhan?" Sehun bergumam.

Setelahnya, ia ikut menyusul dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia memberikan gelas tersebut kepada Luhan dan ia menerimanya.

"Bagaimana untuk ujiannya?" tanya Sehun lembut sambil mengusap rambut Luhan.

"Hm, lancar. Baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan setelah ia menyeruput air hangat tersebut. Sepertinya perutnya sudah mulai membaik. Ah, betul bukan? Sehun selalu membuatnya terasa nyaman.

Sehun mengangguk, "kuliah lah di Korea, aku akan menyusul dan kita bisa satu kampus Lu."

Kini gantian Luhan yang mengangguk meskipun terlihat lemah, "pasti Sehunah."

"Ku pegang janjimu baby.."

.

.

.

.

08.47 KST

"Sh, bagaimana bisa aku menonton dengan nyaman jika begini?" gerutunya sangat pelan. Bibir kecil merah muda nya terlihat sangat manyun dengan sempurna.

"..."

"Aku tau Sehun sedang sekolah, tapi jangan buat aku menjadi sasaran mu! Lagipula Chanyeol yang juga sedang sekolah saja aku tidak bertingkah BERLEBIHAN sepertimu!"

"..."

"_Hell_, kau ini kenapa?!" sambungnya lagi. Terdengar sangat kesal.

"Hmm.."

"Ish, jangan selalu memeluk lengan ku! Kau tidak tau kalau aku hanya milik Chanyeol eoh?"

"Hm.."

"Kau terlihat seperti koala."

"..."

"Kau merepotkan ku."

"..."

"Jika kau masih saja memeluk lengan ku dalam 3 detik, aku akan pergi."

"Hm jangan.."

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Luhan menyuruh untuk mengunjungi rumahnya, ya menurut mereka setelah ujian lebih baik berkumpul bersama teman. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun benci adalah Luhan yang terus bergelayut manja di lengannya. Lalu untuk inikah dirinya di undang ke rumah Luhan?

"Seharusnya sekarang aku bisa berbaring di balik selimut hangat di rumah ku!"

"Ada selimut ku di kamar."

"Kenapa kau jadi manja?"

"Tidak manja," balas Luhan singkat sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa kau akan menjadi yeoja. Dasar yeoja!"

"Eoh! Aku bukan yeoja!" Luhan mencubit lengan Baekhyun hingga memerah dan dibalas oleh rintihan melengking dari Baekhyun.

Akhir-akhir ini Luhan menjadi sangat sensitif. Terlebih pada perkataan kasar.

"Shh..." Luhan menutup mulutnya dan sepertinya ia hendak mual lagi. Apa semua efek dari percakapannya dengan Baekhyun barusan?

MOLLA.

Baekhyun yang tengah asyik menonton -emm tidak asyik juga sebenarnya oleh karena Luhan yang sangat manja- tentu menoleh ke arah kanan. Ke arah Luhan yang terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu untuk tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Waeyo _princess_?"

Luhan melepaskan tautan tangannya dan segera berlari cepat ke arah dapur, wastafel, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menyebutnya dengan _'princess'_.

"Hoeekk! Hoeekkk.." Kembali, hanya cairan bening yang ia keluarkan. Luhan membasuh mulutnya.

"Sialan, aku makan apa saja tadi? Apa aku salah memasukkan bumbu sehingga yang kumakan adalah racun?" tanya Luhan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau hamil."

Luhan terperanjat dan refleks berbalik badan. Wow, makhluk astral, berjenis Bacon, bernama Baekhyun, telah berdiri mematung di belakangnya. Sorotan matanya terlihat sangat misterius dan menatap perutnya. Luhan pun tanpa sadar ikut melihat perutnya yang di pandangi Baekhyun tersebut.

"A-apa yang..."

"Ya kau hamil. Siapa yang menghamili mu?" tanya Baekhyun _to the point_.

"TIDAK ADA! AKU TIDAK HAMIL SETAN!"

"Setan -_- setahuku, saat hamil, orang akan mual-mual."

"Tapi tidak semua orang mual itu hamil Baek! Aku namja! Mungkin karena aku salah sarapan.."

Baekhyun merogoh saku jeans nya dan memberikan Luhan sebuah benda. Entah benda apa itu, yang pasti ia hanya bisa menerimanya dengan canggung.

"I-ini apa?"

Yang diberi pertanyaan menghembuskan nafasnya malas.

Umur berapa memangnya Luhan sehingga ia tidak tau bahwa benda tersebut adalah _testpack_?

Dan... sejak kapan Baekhyun menyimpan _testpack_ di saku celananya?

Baiklah, sekarang semuanya mulai terdengar gila.

.

.

.

Luhan mengalunkan nada indah dari mulutnya. Ia merapikan rambut coklat ke-emasan miliknya sebelum ia mengambil kunci mobil.

Perjalanan memang tidak terlalu jauh, namun Luhan sendiri serasa sudah tak sabar lagi untuk segera bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Hah~ calon suami, berharap lah begitu..

Ia memegang erat _testpack_ yang telah di berikan oleh Baekhyun kemarin pagi. Setelah Bacon itu memberi tahu tata cara menggunakannya, Luhan pun menuruti dengan polosnya.

Senyum nya mengembang lebar setelah sampai di depan rumah Sehun. Ia juga tak sabar menunggu bagaimana reaksi Sehun setelah mengetahui segalanya.

Mungkin Sehun akan memeluk tubuhnya erat dan menerjangnya dengan beribu ciuman kecil yang menggelikan atau.. sebuah ciuman panas yang berlangsung sangat lama. Lalu untuk hari berikutnya, cincin perak akan melingkari jarinya dengan indah. Setidaknya itulah yang Luhan pikirkan sehingga ia tengah tertawa renyah.

Luhan segera saja memasuki rumah Sehun dan kembali menutup pintunya dengan sangat pelan. Sebelum datang, Sehun memang menyuruhnya supaya langsung masuk karena dirinya sedang mandi.

Oh, memang benar apa yang Sehun katakan. Baru beberapa langkah, suara percikan dan cucuran air dari dalam kamar Sehun sudah menusuk pendengaran Luhan.

Ia masuk ke kamar Sehun dan dibiarkannya pintu terbuka. Luhan menyeringai dan berdiri di dekat ranjang Sehun menunggu sosok Sehun yang telah segar keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pintu yang selalu menjadi titik fokus Luhan terbuka lebar. Luhan menyembunyikan _testpack_ nya ke belakang tubuh sambil menyaksikan Sehun yang sudah memakai pakaian lengkap sedang mengusak rambut basahnya.

Ia menghentikan langkah. Tentu berhenti, ia heran dengan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Sehun merasa jika dirinya tadi menutup pintu itu.

"Siapa? Ada orang disini?"

Luhan menahan tawanya sekuat mungkin. Bisa dikatakan jika mata Sehun itu sedikit miring (?), Luhan yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya sendiri saja tak ia ketahui.

"..."

"Lu-Luhan? Baby, kau disini? Sudah datang?" sambungnya lagi sambil melangkah mendekati pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia menghentikan urusannya untuk mengeringkan rambut dan memilih untuk menguak rahasia (?) mengapa pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Luhan rasa ini saatnya. Sehun sedang membelakanginya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap dan..

HAP!

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat terlebih dahulu dan diputar-putarnya brutal.

"Baby, kau kira aku buta eoh? Kkk," ujar Sehun gemas sambil mencubit hidung Luhan.

"Yak, kau melihat ku? Jadi semuanya hanya akting?"

Sehun berdecis.

"Aku tau aroma kekasih ku disini.. Seksi, wangi, menggairahkan, dan menaikkan libido ku," ucapnya sebelum memberikan ciuman hangat dan manis di bibir Luhan.

"Pabbo," cibir Luhan.

Luhan mem-_pout_kan bibirnya merasa kecewa karena rencananya tidak berhasil. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Luhan terbelalak dan gantian memeluk kencang tubuh Sehun.

"Hmpp, kuat sekali hghh.. Aku tidak bisa bernafas baby hah hah."

"Sehunah! Aku hamil!"

Luhan merenggangkan pelukan eratnya menatap wajah tegas orang di hadapannya dengan penuh harap, dan Sehun terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan kembali ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Mwo? Kau bercanda sayang?"

Luhan menggeleng semangat sambil terus tersenyum, "aku tidak bercanda! Lihat ini?" ia menunjukkan hasil _testpack_ nya ke arah Sehun. Ya Sehun tak tau apapun maksud dari kertas tipis aneh seperti itu.

Ia mengernyitkan dalam dahinya memikirkan benda apa yang sedang Luhan tunjukkan.

"Kau membawa sedotan?" tanya Sehun super watados.

Ok cukup.. Sehun benar-benar idiot.

"Aniyaaa! Matamu kenapa? Semirip itukah benda ini dengan sedotan?"

Dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan mengangguk polos.

"Haish jinjja.. Ini namanya.. _test_... te.. _pack_.. _test_... _test_—"

"_Testpack_ maksudmu? Setahuku begitu."

"Ah, ne! Benar! _Testpack_! Lihat, kita akan segera memiliki anak Sehun! Anak kita!"

Luhan dengan semangat nya menunjukkan garis merah yang menandakan bahwa dirinya hamil.

"Ah garis ini.. ini garis.. berjumlah seperti ini.. berarti aku.. hamil?... Mm garis ini... Hamil tidak ya?.. Ck matilah _testpack_! Aku tidak perlu ini, merepotkan saja! Yang penting aku sedang mengandung buah hati kita Sehun!" jelas Luhan ceria dengan senyum _Pepsodent_ (?) sambil menjatuhkan benda kecil dan tipis tersebut.

Sehun diam. Ia tau bahwa ucapan Luhan tidaklah untuk main-main semata. Ditambah lagi dengan bukti Luhan tadi sudah sangat menguatkan segalanya. Lagipula untuk apa Luhan mengarang cerita?

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya, "kita bahkan masih siswa Lu, bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu bisa," jawab Luhan ceria.

"Bagaimana bisa kita sudah membuat anak?!"

Bentakan? Benar sekali.

"..."

"Kita masih anak sekolah Luhan! Apa kau gila?!"

"Tapi.. ka-kau tidak pernah memakai pengaman.."

"Jawab aku terlebih dahulu! Mengapa bisa janin itu hadir sedangkan kita masih siswa?! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?!"

Luhan terhenyak. Sehun berkata terlampau kasar. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia rasa dirinya tadi sudah menjawabnya. Ya jawabannya hanya karena Sehun yang TIDAK PERNAH memakai 'pengaman' saat mereka melakukan aktivitas itu. Namun bibir Luhan yang mengerucut seperti itu bukan hanya karena hal tersebut saja. Dirinya juga merasa sakit sebab Sehun langsung menyerangnya dengan bentakan kasar berkali-kali. Ia tidak menyukainya, sungguh. Sehun berbeda.

Terlebih lagi dengan kata 'BODOH'.. Apa sekarang dirinya terlihat bodoh di mata Sehun?

"Aku tau," jawabnya kecewa sambil menunduk.

Dada Sehun terasa sesak melihat Luhan yang sedang menunduk. Tak sulit mengetahui bahwa Luhan tengah kecewa. Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan dan tersenyum manis. Sehun tak ingin Luhan kecewa sedikitpun kali ini. Ia mencintainya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menikahimu setelah aku lulus."

"Lagipula apa aku bisa menolak karena ditakdirkan menikah denganmu? Tidak mungkin, aku pasti menerimanya dengan setulus hati baby. Setelah lulus ne? Aku janji," sambungnya.

Sontak perkataannya membuat Luhan menatap Sehun. Apakah se-santai itu Sehun mengeluarkan kata tersebut?

"Lulus katamu? 1 tahun lebih maksudmu? Saat anak dalam kandunganku telah lahir dan berumur? Siapa yang gila sekarang?!"

Sehun terhenyak mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Ia rasa masih banyak hal yang akan dilalui nya seusia ini. Mungkin ia bisa melewati masa percintaannya dengan Luhan, atau mungkin masa tawanya bersama seluruh sahabat. Bukan seharusnya menjadi Appa, sekaligus suami.

"Lu.."

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau benar-benar ingin lulus terlebih dahulu Sehun.."

Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya lagi. Sejujurnya ia tak sanggup harus memberitahu Luhan. Namun jika tidak, Luhan tidak akan tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Dan Sehun menggeleng lemah atas ucapan Luhan. Sehun akan berkata hal jujur..

"Sebenarnya..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya.

"Heum, keure, sebenarnya apa?!"

"Aku belum siap Lu."

DEG!

Luhan menatap benci Sehun di depannya. Menatap seseorang yang baru saja memberikan alasan yang terdengar begitu kekanak-kanakan.

"Belum siap? Begitukah alasan mu?"

Namja dengan wajah tegas itu terdiam. Jika bisa ia berkata, baiklah ia akan berkata 'iya' karena memang itu alasannya. Namun suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Baiklah, siapkan dirimu sepuasnya!" Luhan menepis kasar tangan Sehun sehingga pelukan itu terlepas dan Luhan berlalu begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa terdiam cukup lama. Untuk menahan Luhan pun kaki-kakinya terasa seperti dibebani oleh benda beratus ton sehingga dirinya tetap bertahan pada posisi itu.

Dipandanginya lekat-lekat punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh dan mulai mengacak-acak kasar rambut nya.

_Tidak menahan ku? Hm, baguslah, sekarang aku tau siapa seorang Oh Sehun!_ - Luhan

"Isshhh! Apa memangnya salahku ha?!" geram Sehun.

Seketika tangannya berhenti karena tak sengaja melihat sebuah benda yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, tepat di sebelah telapak kakinya.

Sehun merunduk, mengambil benda yang ia ingat sebagai _testpack_ itu dan menatapnya. Sekelebat memorinya melayang lagi dia pikiran Sehun. Memori yang membekas meskipun baru saja terjadi.

_**'Sehunah! Aku hamil!'**_

_**'Aku tidak bercanda! Lihat ini?'**_

_**'Ah, ne! Benar! Testpack! Lihat, kita akan segera memiliki anak Sehun! Anak kita!'**_

_**'Tapi.. ka-kau tidak pernah memakai pengaman..'**_

_Bodohnya aku_ - Sehun

_**'Jawab aku terlebih dahulu! Mengapa bisa janin itu hadir sedangkan kita masih siswa?! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?!'**_

_Apa aku baru saja membentaknya? Bodoh, bagaimana bisa mulutku berkata bahwa Luhan bodoh?_ - Sehun

_**'Jangan katakan bahwa kau benar-benar ingin lulus terlebih dahulu Sehun..'**_

_**'Aku belum siap Lu.'**_

_**'Baiklah, siapkan dirimu sepuasnya!'**_

_Apa yang sudah aku katakan? Janin itu anak ku. Anak ku dengan Luhan. Apa yang telah aku perbuat? Arghh sial!_ - Sehun

Sehun menggeleng kasar dan meremas lembut _testpack_ itu. Jujur dirinya belum sanggup untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Semuanya terlalu jauh.

Mengapa dirinya tidak berjaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan akan hal ini? Mengapa dulu mungkin hanya untuk memakai 'kondom' saja tak pernah terlintas di benaknya? Mengapa Luhan diciptakan dengan tubuh yang sempurna, mulus, dan menggiurkan tanpa cacat sedikitpun sehingga dirinya tak bisa menahan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu? Mengapa hanya untuk mencintai Luhan dan memiliki perasaan dari Luhan saja terasa kurang lengkap tanpa merasakan tubuhnya juga?

Dan seharusnya, semua kalimat itu di beri kesimpulan untuk mengambil saran dengan kata 'seharusnya'. Cukup, semua takkan berakhir hanya karena penyesalan dengan kata 'mengapa'.

.

.

***Luhan side***

Terlukis cekungan ke arah atas di bibirnya yang ranum. Terlihat indah? Mungkin saja. Karena seberapa besar namja manis itu sedang marah, wajahnya tetap saja imut.

"Sehunah, kau jahat..." gumam Luhan pelan.

Lubang di hatinya terasa perih. Dan Luhan tau jika Sehun yang membuatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kata 'gila' terlebih dengan 'bodoh' yang Sehun lontarkan telah memberinya bekas di dada. Semuanya terasa menusuk.

Luhan meneteskan air mata beningnya membuat sedikit bekas lembab di kaos yang ia pakai dan mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dengan sangat lembut.

"Aegya ini anak kita Sehun.. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Mengapa kau begitu egois?"

Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik perutnya itu. Senyum pahit mengembang, terlihat sangat rapuh dan sakit.

"Eomma disini sayang.. Eomma akan menjaga mu, Eomma janji."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas nya dengan tenang. Bagaimanapun juga otak dan hatinya kini sedang tidak karu-karuan. Bisa ia bayangkan dan rasakan lagi bagaimana sakit hati menghampirinya saat mendengar perkataan Sehun yang sangat kasar.

Apa Sehun berubah sebegitu drastis dan sebegitu cepatnya? Luhan akui ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Sehun yang 'ini'. Sehun, dulu yang berkata bahwa ia mencintai dirinya. Bahkan tidak hanya sekali ia mengucapkannya. Luhan sangat ingat akan hal itu.

Masih terbayang dengan jelas segala rentetan kalimat yang terdengar sungguh-sungguh keluar dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Rentetan kalimat yang Sehun katakan dengan lancar beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalimat itu juga yang membuat Luhan sendiri merasa terharu dan menangis tidak jelas -_-

Dan mengingat kejadian yang baru saja Luhan alami, dengan sebuah kalimat yang langsung menohok hatinya, membuatnya mengerti akan perbandingan ucapan Sehun yang berbeda.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang tua yang merawat janin ini."

_Sehun berubah. Apa aegya ini bersalah? Apa Sehun yang ku cintai sudah menganggapku sebagai namjachingu yang bodoh? Apakah Sehun-ku tidak lagi mencintaiku? Kau sudah terlalu jahat Sehun.._ - Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/STOP

Hai hai, ini adalah prolog dan chapter 1 dari sequel nya We Can't Determine. Semoga bagus untuk chapter ini meskipun pendek ya.

Genre nya agak beda sama yang WCD memang. Di sequel ini Hurt/Comfort muncul, itupun kalau berhasil -_- Tapi Humor nya bakal nyelip-nyelip gaje kok -,-

Hm, kenapa aku ngerasa sakit hati ya, kemaren di ff ini ada yang review masalah Luhan yang bakal jadi CEO dan bakal NIKAH? Sumpah sakit banget tau chingu baca nya. Aku normal kan? Sampe sampe gak rela kalau Luhan punya orang lain selain si cadel albino mesum alias Sehun -_- #watados

Sebenernya sequel ini niat aku publish tahun depan, beneran. Tapi tahun depan sudah pasti adalah tahun tersibuk, jadi beginilah hasilnya. Aku publish duluan.

Lagipula gak rela gitu aja nerima kenyataan Luhan bakal nikah sama cewek lain /ekhm, selain saya hehe/ *gubrak* *dicekek Sehun*. Ini cara author nyampaiin kesedihan -_-

Daaan.. buat cuplikan lirik diatas emang rada gak nyambung. Aku masukin karena aku suka aja sama artinya. Sumpah demi apa aku nangis masa baca sinopsis lagu Luhan yang **Our Tomorrow** itu. Sehun langsung masuk ke otak pas ngecek arti dari lagu Luhan, hiks (?) Itu cocok banget loh kayak Luhan yang curhat tentang hubungannya sama Sehun (kalau mereka ada 'hubungan' di dunia nyata, semoga beneran). Trus yang di **The Celebrity Magazine**, bagian Sehun yang bilang kalau dia mau jadi seseorang yang perhatian dan bikin nyaman orang lain, **untuk menjaga orang terdekat biar enggak ninggalin dirinya LAGI karena hal itu adalah hal yang paling menakutkan di dunia ini**.. Itu gantian Luhan yang masuk ke otak ku. Huweee.. SEDIH BANGET SUER SEDIH AUTHORNYA... TT^TT mereka kayak saling nyindir satu sama lain deh /author sotoy/

**HUNHAN IS REAL! ***ayunin lightstick*

Maafkan author yang banyak bacot disini -_-

Back to ff. Sequelnya update kilat kok. Tapi.. tanpa review kalian juga update nya bakal ngarett -_-

Jika berkenan, tinggalkan review supaya saya tahu kalau ff ini perlu di lanjut atau tidak.

Gomawo ^^


End file.
